Quand rouge et vert s'emmêlent
by Oznela
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Harry et ses amis retournait à Poudlard pour faire leur septième année "normalement". Que se passerait-il si Harry pour satisfaire une idée du défunt Dumbledore devait aller à Serpentard ?  Et n'oublions pas de rajouter un peu de Fantastique  un peu plus , des Blancs, des Noirs, des Séphirot, des nouveaux ... pour donner une nouvelle année mouvementé à Harry
1. Prologue : Retour au source

**Voili- Voilou**

* * *

><p><strong>Ma première fic publié de Harry Potter =)<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer<span> : Les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais comme vous le savez de J. ( sauf certain )

Cadre : Que se passerait-il si après la Guerre Harry et ses amis retournaient à Poudlard pour faire leur septième année ? J'essaye de suivre au maximum les 7 tomes de Harry Potter mais pas l'épilogue ^^ ( que je n'aime pas au passage )

Relation : **YAOI** ! Cette fic aura **des couples Homosexuels** donc les homophobes je vous pris de lire cette fic pour changer vos idées sur les relation H/H et F/F =) ... ... Exemple ? Un petit **HP/DM** et ... bon je vous le dis ? ... non ... vous verrez bien ;)

Reviews : J'y répondrais le plus possible =)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lisez bien <span>**

**;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Prologue :<span>

Revenir au source

Harry Potter âgé de 18 ans monta dans le Poudlard express qui fumait pour annoncer son départ.

Arrivé dans un wagon il s'assit et regarda vers l'extérieur en se plongeant dans ses souvenirs.

Quatre mois c'était écoulé depuis le jour de la Victoire. Quatre mois durant lesquels il était resté enfermé au Square Grimmaud à attendre que le temps s'écoule et que les journalistes l'oublient ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Quatre mois durant lesquels le ministre Kingsley Shacklebolt avait travaillé durant de longues heures pour essayer de rebâtir le monde sorcier. Les résultats étaient présents, pas à grande quantité mais ils étaient là et Harry souriait à chaque fois qu'il voyait une petite avancée.

Quatre mois depuis le 2 mai.

2 Mai … Le jour de la victoire. Victoire.

Un petit sourire naquit sur le visage de Harry en songeant à la petite Weasley. Une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus comme sa mère et au caractère de son père.

Le sourire de Celui-qui-a-vaincu s'agrandit encore quand il pensa à son filleul. Ted. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu – c'est-à-dire il y a trois jours – le petit arboré une touffe de cheveux rose flash parsemé de gris. Ted son filleul. Le fils de Rémus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks morts pour la guerre.

Une larme perla au coin de l'œil de Harry qui l'essuya du coin de la main.

Tant de morts. Rémus, Tonks, Sirius, Dumbledore, Severus, Fred …

Le brun ne put retenir les larmes qui coulèrent le long de ses joues et il pleura en silence.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et Harry se tourna vers celui qui venait de le déranger.

Des yeux gris bleu et des cheveux fins et blonds.

Drago Malfoy.

Le brun avala sa salive tandis que son ancien ennemi s'approchait de lui. A sa plus grande stupeur la main pâle du blond captura une de ses larmes et la porta à la bouche.

Ils se fixèrent un moment avant que Drago ne souffle tout bas un « Merci » qu'Harry eu du mal à entendre.

- Comment ?

- Tu vas me le faire répéter Potter ? Je te disais Merci.

- Ah …

Le brun tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et poussa un soupir las.

- Si ça te fais tant de mal que ça de le dire, ne le dis pas. J'en ai tellement entendu que je ne compte plus.

- Mettra tu Mon Merci dans la même case que les autres ?

Le ton ironique du blond fit sourire Harry qui porta machinalement sa main à sa cicatrice.

- Non. J'ai une place spéciale Malfoy dans ma tête. Pourras-tu dire Merci à ta mère ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle ne te l'a pas dit ? Quand … Il lui a demandé de vérifier si j'étais mort. Elle a menti en disant que je l'étais.

Drago écarquilla les yeux tandis que son interlocuteur le regardait avec un pauvre sourire.

- Assis-toi.

- Je dois aller rejoindre les autres. Weasley et Granger vont surement arriver en plus.

- Oui… c'est vrai. Je te dis donc, à une prochaine fois.

- Oui. A plus Potter.

Le blond se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme aux cheveux roux qui fronçait les sourcils.

- Malfoy ?

- Weasley, Granger.

Le trio resta face à face cinq minutes sous le regard perçant de Harry.

Au bout de ces cinq minutes Drago détourna le regard et sortit sans un mot de plus tandis que le duo prenait place.

- On t'a cherché partout Harry.

- Vous m'avez trouvé c'est l'essentiel. Où sont les autres ?

- Ginny est dans le Wagon de Luna et Neville.

- Bien.

Un silence pesant s'infiltra dans la pièce.

- Harry ?

- Oui Hermi' ?

- Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ? Je veux dire … que Mc Gonagall nous fassent revenir à Poudlard pour faire notre 7eme année ?

- Hum … Oui. Je pense qu'elle veut qu'on retrouve un peu de l'innocence qu'on a eue à Poudlard. Qu'on retrouve nos moments de délire.

- Oui. Il y a aussi le point de vue pédagogique.

- Oui.

- Mais au fait les gars ? Comment ils vont faire avec les premières années ?

Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête vers Hermione qui afficha un doux sourire.

- Les professeurs on longtemps réfléchit à cette histoire. Ils on opté pour mettre faire passer certains premières années de l'année dernière en deuxième année, environs la moitié. La moitié des deuxièmes années en troisièmes années et ainsi de suite …

- On aura donc quelques sixièmes années de l'année de la bataille qui vont venir avec nous ?

- Oui mais très peu de griffondor vu que … ils n'étaient pas à Poudlard.

- En majorité des Serpentard donc ?

- Oui.

- Vous croyez que Mc Gonagall va être bonne en directrice ?

- Bien sûr Hermi' elle est …

Harry tourna la tête une nouvelle fois vers la fenêtre pour regarder le paysage défilé sous ses yeux et laisser ses amis parlaient avec enthousiasme.

Tant mieux s'ils étaient heureux.

(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._ _.·'¯)_.·'¯)_.·'¯)

- Ry …Ry … Harry …

Le brun se sentant secouait ouvrit les yeux pour croiser ceux de Hermione.

- Harry, on est arrivé à Poudlard et tu n'es pas près. Tu t'es endormi. On n'a pas voulu te réveiller, tu avais l'air si tranquille pour une fois.

Le brun cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en essayant de se souvenir de quoi il avait rêvé. Etait-ce le fait qu'ils étaient à Poudlard qui avait empêché le brun de faire un autre de ses horribles rêves ?

Ne voulant pas plus se torturer il se leva et se changea d'un coup de baguette magique.

Puis suivant Hermione et Ron il descendit du train en s'étirant de manière féline.

A peine eut-il posé le pied per terre qu'une petite blonde lui sauta au coup.

- Harry !

- Luna. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, bien … on a reconstruit la maison comme l'autre tu sais ? Et père m'a expliqué que ça avait explosé à cause des Nargoles qui avaient joué avec la couronne.

Luna et sa folie.

- Tu viens on va voir les sombrals !

La petite blonde traina Harry jusque aux calèches. Peu d'élève était monté dedans et au contraire était resté autours et regardaient les calèches avec peur.

Luna leur passa à côté en tirant Harry et alla flattait l'encolure squelettique d'un des sombrals.

Alors que l'un d'eux essayait de jouer avec les cheveux de Harry qui riait doucement un élève s'approcha de lui et de Luna doucement.

- Euh … excusez-moi …

- Oui ?

- Mais … que … qu'est ce que c'est ? Ca n'y était pas avant.

Harry porta sa main à sa bouche et il commença à trembler. Luna se rapprocha de l'élève et lui souris.

- Ce sont des sombrals ils sont très gentils.

- Non. Seul ceux qui ont vu la mort, peuvent les voir.

Le regard de l'élève se voila un instant puis en soufflant un merci il se retourna pour aller expliquer le phénomène aux autres.

Luna attrapa la main de Harry une seconde fois et le fit monter dans une calèche. Hermione, Ron, Neville et Ginny les rejoignirent la tête basse. Le vert émeraude des yeux de Harry se posa sur Ginny qui leva la tête en souriant.

Elle avait changé. Ce n'était plus la petite Weasley dernière de la famille. Elle avait mûri et son visage affiné montrait que désormais elle était une femme. Une vraie. Harry songea à la nuit où ils s'étaient retrouvés au Square Grimmaud. Aux caresses enflammées qui avait suivit. Il songea à leur nuit d'amour. Ainsi qu'à la suivante et à celles d'après.

Il avait joué franc jeu avec elle dès le début. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne connaissait plus ses sentiments. Que tout étaient chamboulé. Qu'il ne savait plus où il en était. Elle avait accepté, l'avait consolé, lui avait chuchoté qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle voulait juste l'aimer. Que son amour à lui naîtrait petit à petit. Enfin renaîtrait.

Il songea aussi à il y a un mois quand ils s'étaient disputés sur le fait du « oui » ou « non » il allait dévoiler leur liaison. Elle le voulait, lui non. Elle avait crié qu'il ne l'aimait pas assez. Il avait dit qu'il n'en savait rien, qu'il lui avait déjà expliqué. Elle avait pleuré, longtemps, beaucoup. Et à la fin elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle pleurait.

Le lendemain ils n'étaient plus ensemble et personne n'avait été mis au courant de leur liaison intime.

Harry se secoua et tourna la tête vers Neville qui regardait au loin. Harry remarqua une fois de plus que Neville avait énormément maigris et qu'il s'était musclé durant la guerre. Son regard tomba ensuite sur les cicatrices qui lui parcouraient le corps souvenir des frères Craw et il frémit. Le Neville qu'il avait connu en première année n'aurait jamais pu tenir sous la torture, le Neville qui se trouvait devant lui avait tué Nagini.

Se sentant observé Neville tourna la tête et regarda Harry.

- Alors Harry. Poudlard nous attend.

L'assemblé sourit doucement.

- Oui. Poudlard nous attend.

(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._ _.·'¯)_.·'¯)_.·'¯)

Harry salua d'un hochement de tête Charlie Weasley qui se trouvait à la table professorale.

Mc Gonagall promut au rang de directeur avait appelé le roux qui vivait en Roumanie pour lui demandait d'aider Hagrid et de devenir professeur de Soin au animaux magiques. Un peu attristé de quitter ses Dragon il avait accepté pour rendre service et était arrivé accompagné Iuliana une charmant fille aux cheveux quasiment blanc et à l'accent roumain qui allait devenir le nouveau professeur de Métamorphose.

Harry prit place auprès de ses amis tandis que les nouveaux rentrés dans la salle. Le choixpeau se réveilla et assigna à chacun sa place sous les applaudissements des maisons.

Quand la répartition fut finit la directrice demanda le silence qu'elle obtint facilement.

- Mais Cher élève. Je ne suis pas et je ne serais jamais Albus. Il était un grand homme et avait un bon cœur. Mais il est partit et comme bien d'autre nous devons l'accepter. Pour ceux qui étaient là les années précédentes vous connaissiez son goût pour la fantaisie et en son honneur j'aimerais réaliser un souhait qu'il m'avait dit un jour quand nous parlions. Son souhait été de faciliter l'entente des maisons et pour cela de déplacer certains élèves. Je vais donc vous lire la liste que j'ai établi avec l'aide des autres professeur et du Choixpeau.

La directrice sortit un rouleau et commença à lire les noms de ceux qui changeaient de maison. Harry se perdit dans la contemplation du plafond magique en ce souvenant de la première fois où ils étaient entrés.

- Potter Harry.

Le brun posa son regard sur la directrice qui fit une courte pose.

-Potter Harry … à Serpentard.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span> : Quand pensez-vous ?

Tous les avis sont bons à prendre n'oubliait pas =)

Question en tout genre , j'y répondrais ;)

Nana','Léa

Allias

'Nanas ( Ananas power ! )


	2. Chapitre 1 : Immersion chez les verts

**Me revoilà =)**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer<span> : Les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais comme vous le savez de J. ( sauf certain )

Cadre : Que se passerait-il si après la Guerre Harry et ses amis retournaient à Poudlard pour faire leur septième année ? J'essaye de suivre au maximum les 7 tomes de Harry Potter mais pas l'épilogue ^^ ( que je n'aime pas au passage )

Relation : **YAOI** ! Cette fic aura **des couples Homosexuels** donc les homophobes je vous pris de lire cette fic pour changer vos idées sur les relation H/H et F/F =) ... ... Exemple ? Un petit **HP/DM** et ... bon je vous le dis ? ... non ... vous verrez bien ;)

Reviews : J'y répondrais le plus possible =)

* * *

><p><strong>King Pumkin : <strong>Merci d'être venue voir malgré les interdiction =) Il n'y a que vous pour braver tant de danger ;-) Bonne chance pour la fin du bac** =D**

**Miss Ophély :** J'aime lire mais je n'ai lu aucun Mary-sue donc je ne vois pas la comparaison :) Lucy est peut être un peu trop ... Trop. Tu aime le Drarry ? Ah tant mieux =D

**Patmol 25 : **Ah ... Oui ... les détails et moi , on fait pas la paire. Je veux toujours aller au but trop vite, donc cette fic est mon challenge ! Merci d'avoir était franche et n'hésite pas. J'aime ton style d'écriture et je veux progresser donc tous aide mets précieuse ;-)

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.S. : (Ante Scriptum) Le début se trouve être la fin du prologue en arrangé<strong>_

**Chapitre 1 : Immersion chez les vert**

* * *

><p>Harry salua d'un hochement de tête Charlie Weasley qui se trouvait à la table professorale.<p>

Mc Gonagall promut au rang de directeur avait appelé le roux qui vivait en Roumanie pour lui demandait d'aider Hagrid et de devenir professeur de Soin au animaux magiques. Un peu attristé de quitter ses Dragons il avait accepté pour rendre service et était arrivé accompagné de Iuliana une charmante fille aux cheveux quasiment blanc et à l'accent roumain qui allait devenir le nouveau professeur de Métamorphose. Voir Charlie laisser ses Dragons en Roumanie et arriver au bras de cette blonde pâle avait étonné Harry, celui-ci était persuadé que l'aîné des Weasley de vivait que pour ses dragons, en effet le roux en parlait tous le temps, il était même pire que Ron parlant de Quidditch ou de son équipe préféré.

Il faut croire quand grandissant les gens pouvait changer, enfin dans une mesure assez acceptable vu que Charlie parlait toujours de Dragons quasiment dans toutes les conversations mais d'une manière moins passionnelle, moins attaché, surement par habitude de ponctuer ses récits avec des anecdotes au sujet de ses créatures. Désormais quand le roux racontait un détail sur le Magyar à pointe, sur un Noir des Hébrides ou sur Pansedefer Ukrainien sa voix était plus mesurée moins emporté et cela rassurait tout les membres de la famille ainsi que les proches de ne plus le voir accro à ses « grandes bestioles dangereuses que c'en n'en peu plus » comme le dirais si bien Ron.

En détournant la tête Harry prit place auprès de ses amis tandis que les nouveaux rentrés dans la salle. Le choixpeau se réveilla et assigna à chacun sa place sous les applaudissements des maisons.

Quand la répartition fut finit la directrice demanda le silence qu'elle obtint facilement.

- Mes Cher élève. Je ne suis pas et je ne serais jamais Albus. Il était un grand homme et avait un bon cœur. Mais il est partit et comme bien d'autre nous devons l'accepter. Pour ceux qui étaient là les années précédentes vous connaissiez son goût pour la fantaisie et en son honneur j'aimerais réaliser un souhait qu'il m'avait dit un jour quand nous parlions. Son souhait été de faciliter l'entente des maisons et pour cela de déplacer certains élèves. Je vais donc vous lire la liste que j'ai établi avec l'aide des autres professeur et du Choixpeau.

La directrice sortit un rouleau et commença à lire les noms de ceux qui changeaient de maison. Harry se perdit dans la contemplation du plafond magique en ce souvenant de la première fois où ils étaient entrés.

Ils étaient jeunes et naïf à cette époque. Le souvenir de la voix d'Hermione retentit dans sa tête comme s'il y était quand elle déclarait de sa voix de petite hautaine « C'est un plafond magique, je l'ai lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard ». Hermione et ses livres. Une passion qui exaspérait Ron encore plus que la passion de son frère pour les dragons. Le brun soupira en pensant que tant que les livres ne l'attaquait pas comme celui qu'il avait du acheter quelques années plus tôt, il s'en moquait bien que Hermione aime lire à un point qu'elle ne pouvait vivre deux jours sans lire un mot. Et puis il était très partagé sur les livres, ils pouvaient aidé – il l'avait bien vu durant la guerre – mais ils pouvaient aussi tués – le journal de Tom Jedusor en parfait exemple- ainsi qu'apportais le mal et les mensonges comme les utilisait si bien Rita Skeeter.

- Potter Harry.

Le brun posa son regard sur la directrice qui fit une courte pose.

-Potter Harry … à Serpentard.

Quand la directrice eu finit d'énoncer les noms quelques élèves se levèrent mais aucun Serpentard ne bougea ni aucun Gryffondor qui devait aller à Serpentard. Un froid polaire envahis la grande salle tandis que Hermione essayait de réconforter Harry qui ne disait mot.

- Tu sais Harry, ce n'est pas grave. Moi je suis envoyé à Serdaigle mais on se verra quand même tous les trois.

Sans écoutait un mot de plus de ses amis et de ceux de la table Harry se leva en regardant Mc Gonagall dans les yeux.

Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il proteste ouvertement et chacun retint sa respiration. Mais à l'inverse de ce à quoi tout le monde s'attendait, Harry commença à défaire sa cravate. Quand il eut réussis il la plia et enleva sa robe de sorcier au bord rouge. D'un pas tranquille il alla les poser sur la table des professeurs et se retourna.

Toute la salle pu voir un Harry Potter, Celui-qui-a-survécu en personne, sourire. Tous le virent aller toucher le chapeau de la main et lui « souffler un mot à l'oreille ». Et tous écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant Harry se dirigeait vers la table des vert et argent et s'y assoir.

Un énorme brouhaha s'en suivit et la directrice du ramener le silence et adjoindre à tous ceux qui devait changer de maison de le faire. Gregory Goyle fut le premier Serpentard à se lever et à aller s'assoir au rang des poufsouffle.

Durant le quart d'heure qui suivit le brouhaha s'amplifia mais aucun professeur ne pipa mots vu que les élèves obéissaient en changeant de table.

Quand tout le monde fut assis sur les bancs. Le dîner apparut sur les tables et les élèves attaquèrent à manger. Harry attaqua son repas sans prêter attention aux regards des autres. De toutes façon que pouvait-il faire ? Tous ses regards noirs ou outrés ne changeraient en rien la décision d'un mort n'est-ce pas ? Alors à quoi bon se rebeller ? Lui qui était considéré comme un pur griffondor par ses pairs avait accepté sans rechigner d'aller à la table des vert et argent, alors pourquoi ceux-ci ne pouvaient-ils pas accepter que Harry Potter en avait marre des conflits ? Marre des guerre pour rien , des petites engueulade … Qu'il avait déjà accepter son sort une fois … alors pourquoi pas deux ?

- Bonjour

La petite voix lui fit lever la tête. Il croisa alors le regard d'une première année aux yeux violet profond et aux cheveux volumineux et blond. Elle avait un petit nez pointu et quelque tâche de rousseur qui lui donner un côté espiègle. Harry allait replonger sa tête dans son assiette mais quelque chose le retint. Surement la petite lueur de désespoir dans les yeux de la gamine, ou bien sa façon innocente de le regarder comme si elle ne savait pas. Comme si elle ne connaissait pas son identité. Alors que normalement il aurait détourné la tête, ce « petit quelque chose » le retint et le fit parler.

- Bonjour jeune demoiselle.

Sa peau pâle pris un léger teint rouge et elle sourit doucement. Le brun trouva fort étrange de penser que pour une fois le sang, qui la faisait rougir, circulait sous la peau et pas dessus. Que pour une fois la discutions qu'il commencer à engager n'allait pas être triste ou porteuse de mauvaise nouvelle. Certes depuis la fin de la guerre il avait eu des conversations joyeuse et spontané mais il y avait toujours derrière une connotation lourde et désagréable, comme si cette guerre c'était encré dans leur peau et rester collé à eux. Alors que là devant cette petite blonde aux yeux espiègles mais innocents, Harry se mit à penser pour la première fois au futur lointain, à la joie de vivre et de voir le bonheur simple d'une discussion entre deux personnes qui ne se connaissent pas mais qui ne se craignent pas.

- Je m'appelle Ellindra Leken

- Enchanté.

- Et toi ?

L'ainé arrêta tous mouvements. Cette gamine faisait-elle exprès de le narguer ? Il réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de penser. Une conversation simple sans faux semblants ? Non, pas qu'en on s'appelait Harry Potter et qu'on se retrouvait dans le lieu de regroupement de tous les sorciers de grande Bretagne. Pourtant cette Ellindra ne semblait pas savoir qui il était. Donc, le brun en vint à supposer que soit elle avait vécu jusqu'à la veille chez les pingouins en Antarctique, soit elle était née-moldus. L'idée idiote que si elle avait vécu avec des pingouins elle ne saurait pas parler anglais lui vint à l'esprit et en chassant cette pensée il opta pour la deuxième solution.

- Tes parents ne sont pas des sorciers ?

- Si, mais ce ne sont pas eux qui m'ont élevé. Je vivais chez mon oncle par mariage qui lui est un non-sorcier.

- Hum … alors je dois faire les présentations. Je m'appelle Harry Potter demoiselle et désolé d'avoir paru grossier mais j'ai cru que tu m'accoster à cause de mon nom.

- Je ne savais même pas ton nom … Comment aurais-je pu te parler à cause de ça ?

- C'est vrai. Désolé encore une fois.

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'agrandit encore plus et Harry se surpris à remercier le ciel pour sa victoire qui permettait à des sourires pareils de pouvoir vivre sur les visages d'enfant comme Ellindra. Ellindra comment d'ailleurs ? Lichen ? Non … Leken. Un nom vraiment pas d'ici. L'image des pingouins et de la neige se réimposa dans la tête du brun qui sourit largement à l'idée avant de poser la question qui pourrait surement chasser ses pensées de son esprit.

- Alors petite demoiselle, Leken n'est surement pas un nom d'ici … d'où vient-il ?

- Mais parents sont Norvégiens et j'ai grandit là bas avant de venir en Angleterre pour mes cinq ans.

- Depuis quand il y a des pingouins en Norvège ?

Harry posa ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Il avait vraiment dit ça ?

- Il n'y a pas de pingouins en Norvège.

Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée et il posa ses mains dessus pour sentir le feu se propager. Il rougissait ? Pour une histoire de pingouins devant une gamine d'à peine onze ans, alors qu'il n'avait pas rougis depuis plus d'un an. Se forçant à trouver quelque chose de plus cohérent à dire, l'image de Charlie Weasley qui se trouvait à quelque pas de lui, lui vint à l'esprit et il comprit pourquoi quand il vit le petit médaillon en forme de dragon pendant autours du coup fin et pâle de son interlocutrice.

- Norvège … Les Norvégiens à crête ?

- Les dragons ? Oui … Tu connais ? J'adore ces animaux !

- Hagrid, le demi-géant qui vous a accueillit en a eu un une fois. Et puis si tu aime les Dragons tu t'entendras bien avec le professeur de Soin au Créatures Magique. Il a étudié les Dragons pendant de longues années.

- Je n'ai pas ce cours.

- Ah oui … c'est vrai, ce n'est qu'en troisième année.

Une pointe de déception perla dans les deux orbes violets intenses et Harry eu envie de la serrer dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Alors à défaut de ne pouvoir le faire – pour qui passerait-il ? – il posa sa main droite sur celle de la Norvégienne.

- Tu sais, ça passera vite.

- Je suis déjà impatiente alors.

Le brun baissa les yeux. Lui aussi était impatient de grandir, de vivre, de quitter les Dursley, de s'occuper avec ses amis. Lui aussi avait était comme elle, innocente et impatiente. Alors que maintenant son unique souhait serait de remonter le temps et d'appuyer sur un bouton pause. Il remonterait à sa troisième année, le soir où Sirius lui avait proposé de venir chez lui pour les vacances. Et avec sa télécommande imaginaire Harry aurait modifié le film de sa vie. Il serait resté auprès de son parrain au square Grimmaud, il aurait continué ses parties d'échec avec Ron sous les gentilles critiques d'Hermione, il aurait parlé de nuit entière avec Rémus sur les Patronus, il aurait prit des produit W&W pour faire crier Snape et entendre encore et encore sa voix qui l'insultait tout en le respectant. Mais cette télécommande n'existait pas. Et Sirius, Rémus, Fred et Snape n'étaient plus là.

Harry sentit une vague de larme monter et il se frotta les yeux pour essayer de les arrêter. Son regard embué se reporta sur la Serpentard qui le regardait avec curiosité. Il voulut la protéger de se malheur et ne trouva rien d'autre que de la détourner de lui.

- Mange demoiselle qu'après on ira au dortoir. Mes affaires ont dû y être transférées.

La plus jeune hocha de la tête en comprenant qu'il ne voulait plus parler pour l'instant. Elle piqua sa fourchette dans ses pâtes et les engloutis en gémissant de bonheur. Elle ne savait pas qui cuisiner, mais c'était des dieux. Il fallait à tous prit qu'elle rencontre les cuisiniers pour les féliciter et avec un peu de chances leur soutirer leur secrets. C'est en songeant aux différentes manières de soutirer des informations à des êtres qu'elle ne connaissait pas, sans leur faire du mal, qu'elle finit son repas. Du coin de l'œil elle aperçut tous de même me septième année pleurer sans bruit mais elle n'osa lui demander pourquoi. Elle avait lu la tristesse dans son regard, l'incompréhension et la mélancolie aussi. Elle n'avait pas saisi son histoire de pingouins. Mais du haut des ses dix ans, elle avait compris une chose. Cet Harry était quelqu'un d'intéressant et d'important aux yeux des autres et sa curiosité avait faim de connaître le monde dans lequel elle plongeait.

Mc Gonagall la sortit de ses pensées en demandant aux élèves de première années et aux déplacés de suivre leurs nouveaux préfets.

Sans grande motivation Harry se leva et chercha le préfet des serpents du regard, Drago Malfoy. Celui-ci été entrain de rassembler les premières années au bout de la table. Harry alla se mettre derrière eux et une petite main pâle se faufila dans la sienne.

- T'inquiète pas Harry ça va bien se passer.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça tu sais … j'ai vécu pire.

Harry soupira en pensant qu'il devait vraiment être un livre ouvert si une petite fille arrivait à lire un peu de stress dans ses mouvements. Il n'était pas fou au point de se sentir bien à deux minutes de pénétré dans l'antre de ceux qu'il avait considéré comme ses pire ennemis et réciproquement pendant tant d'année.

**- **Dignus est intrare.

La voix du blond devant un mur simple fit lever la tête de Harry vers celui-ci et il croisa son regard bleu argenté. Le préfet le regarda deux secondes avant de pénétré dans la salle par une porte apparut dans le mur par enchantement.

Dignitus est intrare. Il est digne d'entrer. Le brun eu l'impression que cette phrase lui était destiné. Comme si les adultes avait voulut lui lancé un message. Comme si on avait voulut lui faire comprendre que sa maison maintenant était verte et non plus rouge, qu'il n'était plus un lion mais un serpent, un vrai, digne d'entré dans la communauté des autres serpents.

Ce fut la petite blonde qui tira Harry dans la pièce avant que la porte se ferme. Le duo d'un commun accord se plaça au fond de la salle contre un mur de pierre tandis que Drago et Pansy Parkinson se plaçait devant le groupe des jeunes. Drago se racla la gorge et déploya sa prestance dans la pièce. La tête haute, le cou altier les gestes régulés et le regard dur. Le Malfoy dans toute sa grandeur pour servir le petit groupe de serpent qui attendait un discourt.

- Bon alors. Vous êtes à présent des Serpentard et vous devez faire honneur à notre maison. Je ne vous demande pas de ridiculiser les autres ou de vous montez contre eux. Nous n'en sommes plus à ce niveau là, ce temps à passer. Le vieux fou à voulu une entente, soit. Je n'en aie rien à faire que vous n'aimiez pas les autres mais ne salissez pas l'honneur de notre maison, ne leur donner pas raison quand il vous traite de mangemort. Je ne veux pas de bataille inutile, j'ai assez vu de souffrance et je ne supporterais pas de vulgaire guerre parce qu'untel ou untel est griffondor. Tous commence par une minorité et finit par un bain de sang.

Drago se retourna et alla s'assoir sur un fauteuil tandis que Pansy prenait la parole pour expliquer le fonctionnement du dortoir.

Les premières années se dirigèrent avec hâte vers leurs chambres tandis que Harry s'asseyait sur un fauteuil en regardant autours de lui. Il n'était venu qu'une fois ici et il était sous le polynectar pour demander à un certain blond si ce n'était pas lui le maître de la chambre des secrets. Harry secoua la tête, oui il était vraiment naïf à cette époque. Sa haine envers les Serpentard l'avait poussé à accusé à tort un garçon qui n'agissait méchamment qu'à cause de son éducation. A cette époque il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que le maître de la chambre était en fait Tom Jedusor, allias Voldemort. Et que ce journal qui avait torturé Ginny était en fait une partie de l'âme du lord que lui Harry Potter devrait battre quelques années plus tard. La présence d'Ellindra qui vint se poser sur l'accoudoir de son siège le sortit de ses pensées.

Deux fossettes était creusé sur les joue aux rondeurs d'enfant de la Norvégienne et Harry se surpris lui-même en l'enserrant de ses deux bras, en la faisant tomber sur lui et en la chatouillant. La petite se débattit en criant et en riant sous les mains halées du brun qui s'amusait comme un enfant. Pourtant le sixième sens qu'il avait acquit lui fit comprendre que quelqu'un s'approchait de lui et il arrêta son jeu et pris sa baguette en main puis tourna la tête. Par reflex celui qui s'était approché de lui avait aussi sortis sa baguette. Harry maudit se reflex et rangea la sienne.

- Malfoy, si tu veux me parler vient te mettre en face, je vais me faire un torticolis.

Le Serpentard obéit et s'assit en face de l'ancien Gryffondor qui essayait de faire en sorte qu'Ellindra ne l'écrase plus. Quand il eut réussit à l'assoir sur ses genoux comme une enfant sage il chercha des yeux le regard gris de son interlocuteur et décela une pointe d'amusement dans ceux-ci.

- Tu voulais ?

- Tu ne porte plus tes lunettes ?

Le brun fut surpris par la question de l'héritier Malfoy. Il aurait plutôt imaginé une question ou une remarque sur leur rencontre dans le train. Mais le blond ne semblait pas vouloir penser à cet épisode de la journée, Harry l'accepta et choisi de répondre avec sincérité pour montrer qu'il voulait un vrai dialogue.

- Non … je … je les tombais souvent lors des combats et je t'avoue que ce n'est pas pratique. C'était un de mes points faibles, donc j'ai réfléchit et je me suis dit qu'il voudrait mieux des lentilles de contacts, une invention moldu.

- Hum …

Qu'est ce qu'il disait tout à l'heure ? Cette guerre lui suivait à la trace. Il suffisait d'engager une simple conversation et le sujet revenait tous le temps sans qu'on le veuille réellement.

- Harry ?

- Oui , demoiselle ?

- Tu as fais une guerre ? C'est quoi moldu ?

Drago écarquilla les yeux en regardant la blonde qui rougit sous son regard scrutateur. Puis il tourna son regard vers Potter qui affichait un air triste. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

- Tu vois Ellindra, ce que tu ne sais pas vu que tu as été élevé par un non-sorcier, un moldu, c'est qu'il y a peu il y a eu une guerre. Une guerre terrible qui a fait plein de mort. Une guerre parce qu'un grand méchant à voulu que seulement ceux qui sont nés de parent sorcier et qui n'ont que des sorciers dans leur famille soient respectés, et que les autres ceux qui sont nés d'un ou de deux parents non sorciers soit traité comme des esclaves. Mais bon. Il est tard et demain une longue journée t'attend. Va avec tes petites camarades et dort bien, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

Sautant sur ses pieds, elle regarda une dernière fois les larmes de Harry, son visage crispée et ses yeux perdu dans un passé pas si lointain, en se promettant qu'elle découvrirait ce qui se cachait derrière tous ça.

- God Natt

- A toi aussi.

Elle passa la porte des dortoirs et Harry se retrouva seul face à Malfoy.

- Potter pourquoi tu pleure ?

- Quoi ? Je …

Le brun se frotta les joues pour arrêter les larmes qui coulait de ses yeux. Il pleurait encore sans s'en rendre compte. Depuis la fin de la guerre, des larmes coulaient constamment sur ses joues et ses amis c'était habitué à voir des traces rouges sur son visage.

- Désolé … je … ça m'arrive souvent. Je ne le vois pas tout le temps… désolé.

- Ne t'excuse pas.

Le Gryffondor-nouveau-Serpentard essaya d'arrêter ses larmes en vain. Il n'y était jamais arrivé pourquoi y arriverait-il maintenant ?

- Tu devrais aller te coucher avant que les autres n'arrivent. Il ne serait certainement pas bon d'attiser la haine ce soir.

La Haine. Toujours cette haine sans fin et inutile. Mais le blond avait raison. Si Harry ne pouvait pas l'effacer, il était décidé à ne pas l'attisé. En se frottant les yeux il se leva souplement.

- Potter ?

- Oui.

- Je ne te hais plus.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et un sourire vint contredire les larmes coulant encore et toujours sur ses joues. Peut-être que le monde avait-il encore une chance de retrouver la paix. Après tout, Drago Malfoy ne venait-il pas de dire que sa haine avait disparu.

- Je me suis rendu compte de ça tout à l'heure. Dans … le train. Cette haine qui nous unissait été idiote.

-Elle nous aura occupés. Tu sais ce jour là quand tu t'es moqué de Ron, je t'ai haï. Plus que tout. Tu te moquais de la seule personne à avoir était gentille avec moi. Mais je crois que maintenant même si tu te moquais de lui à longueur de journée, je ne pourrais plus ressentir ce sentiment qui nous unissait. Cette guerre à détruit cette haine qui vivait en moi. Elle aura au moins servit à ça.

Drago Malfoy posa ses yeux sur la cicatrice de Harry. Il ne la voyait pas mais la devinait a travers les cheveux sombre en bataille du brun. Cette cicatrice. Celle que portait celui-qui-avait-sauvé-le-monde-sorcier. L a célèbre cicatrice qui avait marqué le début d'un combat entre de personne totalement opposé.

- Je peux la toucher ?

Harry comprit par habitude que quoi le blond parlait et il souffla un petit oui. Tout le monde voulait la voie de toute façon. Alors pourquoi pas Malfoy ? De toute façon… De son regard noyait de larmes le brun regarda l'aristocrate s'approchait de lui et il fixa la main tremblante de celui-ci. Pourtant au moment où il allait toucher son front du bout des doigts, le blond stoppa son mouvement et se recula d'un coup.

- Non, Potter. Je ne serais pas comme tout le monde.

- Tu en a envie non ? Alors pourquoi ne ravale tu pas ta fierté ?

- Ma fierté c'est comme tes larmes. C'est là on y peut rien, ça vient sans que je le vois et ça peut pas s'empêcher de se montrer.

- Bonne nuit Malfoy.

Harry se leva sans un mot de plus et sortit de la pièce pour aller au dortoir.

(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._ _.·'¯)_.·'¯)_.·'¯)

Ellindra allongé dans son lit écoutait les murmures dans la pièce. Elle aimait simplement écouter les gens et leur répondre dans sa tête, elle jubilait de pouvoir se moquait d'eux sans qu'elles l'entendent. Il faut dire que les conversations des premières années de Serpentard n'aidaient pas à garder son sérieux. La majorité parlait de leur tenue et du si « oui » ou « non » le vert irait bien avec leurs garde-robes. Non mais pour qui se prenait ses gamines de onze ans à critiquer les tenues des autres ? Ellindra avait envie de rabattre le caquet à toutes ses cruches qui se prenait pour des grandes. Comme si le fait que le vert serpent n'allait pas avec le violet que Cassandre mettait tous le temps allait changer sa vie.

- Potter … Lord … Monde

La blonde se releva doucement sur son lit et tendit l'oreille.

- Serpentard … Lord … Sauveur.

- Tu veux … Harry … le sauveur … Serpent

Harry un sauveur ? La jeune fille leva un sourcil. Harry était bien sur important pour cette fameuse guerre donc elle ne connaissait rien. Mais d'après les chuchotis des deux filles, la victoire aurait était impossible. Pourtant tous à l'heure quand la lumière était encore allumé, Ellindra avec saisit que ce Lord noir était vraiment horrible et destructeur. Alors comment un jeune de dix-huit ans aurait pu l'avoir ?

Ellindra songea qu'elle devait absolument se renseigner sur cette histoire et le plus tôt possible. Ellle détestait paraître ignorante et avoir été aidé par un homme non-sorcier – moldu comme disait les autres - ne l'aiderait pas à Poudlard, car peut de sorcier s'intéressé à leurs habitudes et beaucoup les critiquer, pourtant ils étaient des gens passionnants !

Par exemple, la chose la plus banale : le sapin de Noël. Elle l'avait fêtait avec ses parents mais les sorcier faisait ça en deux coup de baguettes alors que chez son oncle, elle était monté sur un tabouret, avait choisit ses boules, son oncles l'avait tenu pour l'aider. Tout était convivial et chaleureux.

Bon il fallait l'avouer, voir des pères noël volait autours de soi avait un attrait particulier et égaillé les soirées alors que chez les non-sorcier se n'était que des fausses décorations clignotantes en boucles.

Quelques minutes plus tard Ellindra en vint à la conclusion qu'être de sang mêlé devait être génial.

Et c'est sur cette conclusion, et sans plus penser à la guerre et à ses mystères qu'elle s'endormit.

(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._ _.·'¯)_.·'¯)_.·'¯)

- Blaise tais-toi.

- Tu ne vas pas m'énerver Drago, je fais ce que je veux.

Le métis couchait dans son lit souris en réattaquant de parler à Théodore Nott. Il adorait vraiment embêter Drago, surtout le soir quand celui-ci était irrité. Voilà vingt minutes qu'il parlai de tous et de rien à Théo qui se prêtait au jeux, rien que pour titiller le blond qui réfléchissait dans un coin depuis que tous les Serpentard de son année étaient rentrés au dortoir. Et Blaise avec toute la curiosité du monde voulait connaître tous les détails qui avaient poussé le prince des Serpentard à bouder, mais celui-ci l'ayant envoyé boulé, le métis se vengeait maintenant.

- Zabinni si tu ne ferme pas ta grande gueule ou je te promets que tu ne pourras plus jamais combler sexuellement quelqu'un. Théo, tu l'aide, tu meurs.

Le métis s'arrêta en lisant la tension et la colère dans la voix. Il aimait embêter mais il n'était pas encore suicidaire. D'un commun accord avec son ami, il se tut.

Drago dans son lit soupira de bonheur en s'apercevant du silence. Il ferma les yeux et une couleur verte émeraude s'imposa dans sa tête. Les yeux de Potter. Deux orbes vertes qui avaient été si intense, qu'il adorait voir brillait de colère ou de défis comme autrefois. Deux orbes qui ne regardait, maintenant, plus la vie de la même manière, qui ne brillait plus comme avant. Deux orbes vides.

Potter avait changé. Trop. Drago ne voulait pas reconnaître son rival dans le brun qui pleurait en silence et sans s'en rendre compte. Non, son rival ne pouvait pas être le jeune homme qui lui avait dit qu'il ne le haïssait plus.

Ils étaient feu et glace, vert et rouge et leur haine était mutuelle, partagée. Ils se détestaient et leur lien était fort. Le blond trouvait cette haine idiote mais il l'acceptait et il avait apprécié d'être lié à quelqu'un avec autant d'intensité. Sentir le regard enragé du griffondor dans sa nuque ou entendre ses grognements.

Mais tout à l'heure quand il avait vu le survivant, pleurant la tête contre la fenêtre, Drago ne l'avait pas reconnu. Ce n'était pas lui. Il n'avait pas affaire à Harry Potter le griffondor mais à un homme qui en à trop vécu et qui vit pour les autres.

Le prince des Serpentard se mordit la lèvre de frustration.

- Et … suite … conception…

- Blaise ! Ta Gueule !

(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._ _.·'¯)_.·'¯)_.·'¯)

Harry posa sa main sur sa cicatrice et la dessina. Il était le seul septième année à avoir été envoyé à Serpentard. Mc Gonagall voulait-elle l'exclure ? Qu'avait-il fait au monde ? Il l'avait sauvé non ? Alors pourquoi ? Harry se moquait un peu d'être à Serpentard mais il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un d'autre avec lui. Cela se comprenait, non ? Si … bien sûr. Mais pas quand on s'appelle Mc Gonagall.

Harry soupira une énième fois en écoutant le silence de sa chambre. Bon, au moins il n'était pas avec d'autre Serpentard qui aurait pu le maltraité pendant la nuit. Sa chambre était une pièce avec deux lit de chaque coté du mur, un fauteuil moelleux vert bouteille, deux armoires et deux tables de nuit.

Une porte donnée sur une salle de bain éclairé par une lampe verte.

Tout cela n'avait rien avoir avec les tapis moelleux, les peinture sur les murs, les lits en cercle, les malles, les grandes fenêtres et les rideaux dont il avait l'habitude mais tant qu'on le laissait tranquille ça lui allait. Et puis il avait vu pire.

Le brun se redressa d'un bond.

- Ma potion !

Enfilant ses chaussons il alla vers sa valise et en jeta la moitié du contenue sur le lit. De toute façon il rangerait plus tard et ce lit était vide, alors autant en profiter. Après deux minutes à fouiller il trouva une boîte en bois et l'ouvrit. Elle était remplis de potions de couleur vert marrons et délicatement il en prit une et la bu.

Posant la boîte il alla se recoucher et eu à peine le temps d'éteindre la lumière qu'il était endormis.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?<strong>

* * *

><p>Un chapitre pas court mais je n'ai pas voulut coupé après... Et puis je fais ce que je veux ^^ C'est moi le <em>chef<em> **ici** =D

Question/ Review ... toujours tout d'accepter =)

* * *

><p>'Nanas<p> 


	3. Chapitre 2 : Questionréponse

**Voilà me revoilà =)**

**Désolé pour tout ce retard !**

L'été ... La fête du village, les invités ... Tout ça et l'ordi et rester un peu dans la poussière

**Je suis VRAIMENT DESOLE**

Mais voilà tout de même la suite =)

* * *

><p><strong>!<strong>** Très Grand merci à Lady Morgane Slytherin** **!**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer<span> : Les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais comme vous le savez de J. ( sauf certain )

Cadre : Que se passerait-il si après la Guerre Harry et ses amis retournaient à Poudlard pour faire leur septième année ? J'essaye de suivre au maximum les 7 tomes de Harry Potter mais pas l'épilogue ^^ ( que je n'aime pas au passage )

Relation : **YAOI** ! Cette fic aura **des couples Homosexuels** donc les homophobes je vous pris de lire cette fic pour changer vos idées sur les relation H/H et F/F =) ... ... Exemple ? Un petit **HP/DM** et ... bon je vous le dis ? ... non ... vous verrez bien ;)

Reviews : J'y répondrais le plus possible =)

* * *

><p><strong><span>draym <span>**: J'ai pas biencomprit ce que tu as voulut dire ... " jusqu'à date" ? Mais merci =)

**Elsa Black-snape** : Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien , j'espère que la suite te plaira =)

**patmol25** : Merci pour tes encouragement. Oui, elle sera importante =) J'aime beaucoup se personnage et je l'ai créer pour avoir de la consistance. Car à la difference de ton histoire je ne peux pas dévelloper sur Snape, Dumbledore ou bien Sirius qui sont des personnages que j'aime bien faire évoluer mais qui sont malheureusement mort.

**petit dragon 50** : Si je le dis maintenant il n'y aura pas de suspens =D

**caence :** Merci

**navyblue** : Tu as plein de question ? Tu ressemble donc à quelqu'un de mon histoire, tu va te reconnaître je pense ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne lecture à tous<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 : Question-réponse, conaissances et banalités.<span>

Harry Potter se releva d'un bond dans son lit.

- Ron ? Ron ?

Du bout des doigts, il chercha ses lunettes et les posa sur son nez. Où était-il ? Ce qui s'offrait devant lui n'était certainement pas une pièce de la tour des Griffondors. Un lit vert, des murs blancs, une lumière verte… Vert ? Serpentard ?

- Serpentard ?

Le brun soupira de soulagement en se souvenant du déroulement de la soirée de la veille. McGonagall l'avait envoyé à Serpentard à la demande de Dumbledore. Rien à signaler de plus. Aucun danger, à part le fait qu'il était dans un nid à serpents. Serpents qui ne l'aimaient guère pour tout dire.

Il se leva de son lit et regarda autours de lui. Pas de Ron, de Neville, de Seamus, de Dean … Aucun. Lui et pour seule compagnie, un mot : solitude. Pourtant cela ne le chagrina pas plus. Il avait l'habitude de partageait son temps avec cette nouvelle amie. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry se sentait seul, quoi qu'il fasse. Entouré d'amis, dans les bras de Ginny, parlant avec Molly … rien n'altérer cette impression de solitude au fond de lui. Comme si la guerre avait arraché une partie de lui qui le rendait seul. Le brun n'en parlait pas à ses amis, pas plus que de l'intuition qui lui soufflait que cette partie arraché était son côté « Voldemort », de peur de leur réaction. Il voyait déjà Hermione cherchant le contre-sort d'un sort lancé pendant la guerre, Ron lui parler pendant des jours et ne pas le lâcher pour qu'il ne se sente plus seul… sans parler des réactions des autres membres de la famille Weasley. Et puis si il osait leur évoquait le fait qu'il avait était un Horcruxe et que ne l'étant plus cela devait lui faire un vide, alors là, il aurait causé un tsunami chez ses amis.

D'un pas lourd de fatigue il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, posa ses lunettes et mis ses lentilles. Tout en essayant de se coiffer il réfléchit à la journée qui l'attendait. Heureusement pour lui, les cours étaient toujours avec deux maisons et il pourrait se mélanger avec les autres sans problèmes. Les autres ne le rejetterait pas mais au contraire voudrait aider le gentils-Griffondor-qui-a-été-envoyé-chez-les-serpents.

Le brun posa son peigne en haussant les sourcils. Ses cheveux étaient vraiment impossibles. Abandonnant cette si difficile tâche il retourna dans sa chambre et chercha un pantalon dans le tas qui se trouvait sur le lit. Ces yeux tombèrent sur des habits posés sur son armoire et il se dirigea vers eux.

- Ah oui …

Il s'agissait d'un uniforme avec le blason de Serpentard dessus. Il l'enfila en vitesse et alla se voir dans la glace. Se voir porter du vert lui fit un drôle d'effet. Il n'avait jamais porté cette couleur qui allait si bien avec ses yeux et la couleur de ses cheveux. A cause de préjugés du genre : « le vert est la couleur des Serpentards et les Serpentards c'est le mal, donc on ne met pas de vert. ». A quoi bon tout ses préjugés ? Bon à faire une guerre, certes, mais pas à grand-chose de plus. Enfin si, Bon à tuer des gens, des amis, Sirius, Fred, Dobby … et des innocents, des moldus, des gens qui n'avaient rien demandé.

Une fois de plus des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues et il les laissa tracer des sillons rouge sur ses yeux. D'un mouvement rapide il attrapa ses lunettes qu'il mit dans un étui, qu'il plaça dans son sac avec ses affaires de cours et un emploie du temps qui trainait sur son armoire puis il sortit de la chambre.

Dix secondes plus tard il était à nouveau dedans et regarder le plafond. En sortant de la pièce il avait compris qu'il avait fait son train-train quotidien avec de la lumière. Lumière verte mais de la lumière quand même. C'est pourquoi il était revenu voir la source de cette lumière. C'est pourquoi il se retrouvait maintenant à regarder à travers une vitre qui servait de plafond à sa chambre, un énorme tentacule violet jouant avec un Stangulot.

(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._ _.·'¯)_.·'¯)_.·'¯)

Drago Malfoy sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans prêter attention à ses deux camarades de chambres qui se disputaient comme à leur habitude. Attrapant un pot de gel il commença tout d'abord par se coiffer en pensant à la journée qui l'attendait. Une journée habituelle, en somme. Il déjeunerait avec Blaise, Théo et Millicent, surement Pansy aussi, puis il irait en cours, se moquerait des professeurs, taquinerait les premières années et ferait la guerre aux Griffondors. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait si il n'y avait pas eu cette guerre, si son envie de montrer au monde qu'il était Drago Malfoy n'avait pas disparut, si les Griffondors n'étaient pas en deuil et si les premières années n'avait pas qu'un but : Voir Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu.

Le blond grogna en continuant de se coiffer. Il sentait bien que cette journée allait être longue. Les regards noirs, les « mangemorts » soufflaient sur son passage ainsi que les autres insultes des autres maisons. Il aurait voulu crier au monde qu'il n'était pas un mangemort. Qu'il avait eu peur, peur pour sa vie, pour celle de ses amis, de sa mère… qu'il n'avait jamais voulut cette guerre. Mais qui le croirait, alors que la marque des ténèbres trônait sur son avant-bras gauche. Qui ? Personne. A part Potter et sa « non-haine », avec un peu de chance. Peut être lui, avait-il comprit qu'il avait été obligé. Par son père, sa tante et le lord lui-même. En tout cas si tel était le cas, il était le seul hors-Serpentard, mais vu que maintenant il n'était plus un Griffondor et justement un Serpentard, si jamais il disait quelque chose, cela ne changerait pas beaucoup la mentalité des autres, quoi qu'en y réfléchissant bien, il était un héro maintenant. Le héro qui pourrait convaincre les Griffondors. Mais au fait, pourquoi voulait-il que les Griffondor le comprennent ?

Qu'ils aillent au diable tout ses Griffondors qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il c'était passé. Tout ces Griffondors qui n'avait pas vu les tortures du Lord, qui ne les avaient pas vécues. Oui, lui Drago Malfoy en avait bavé, plus que beaucoup qui l'insultaient. On le traitait de lâche alors que pendant plus d'une année il avait essayé de sauver sa peau et celle de sa mère, contre la colère du Plus-Grand-Mage-Noir-De-Tout-Les-Temps et les idées tordues de ses Mangemorts.

Drago frissonna à ses souvenirs et laissa tomber son peigne. Oui, il en avait bavé, il avait souffert, sous la torture, sous les coups, sous les corps aussi. Pourtant malgré tout, Drago ne le dirais pour rien au monde. Cette stupide fierté surement, celle qui sortait comme les larmes de Potter et qui s'étalait en faisant des ravages.

Le blond ferma son peau de gel et attrapa son fond de teint. Potter. Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu. Celui qui l'a délivré de cette horreur. Celui qui a délivré le monde. Potter et ses yeux trop vide, et sa non-haine trop étrange. Potter ou Celui-Qui-Ne-Survit-Que-Pour-Les-Autres.

Il sourit malgré lui en s'étalant son fond de teint sous les yeux. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Se faire haïr par Potter. Oui, il avait dit que cette haine été stupide mais Drago avait besoin de ce lien avec le survivant. Et puis il voulait tellement montrait au brun qu'il pouvait encore haïr, juste pour lui prouver qu'il s'était trompé. De plus si Drago voulait cette haine pour taquiner le brun, cela ne pouvait être mal ? Si ? Non …

C'est avec cette idée en tête qu'il sortit de la salle de bain et enfila sa tenue.

Dix minutes plus tard Drago rentra dans la grande salle, accompagné de Blaise et Théo qui se chamaillaient encore. Il prit place face à Millicent tandis que Pansy lui parlait de sa nuit et que Blaise et Théo se disputaient pour un croissant alors que la table en était remplie. Il croisa le regard violet appartenant à une jolie blonde de première année, qui le fixait à quelque place de lui. Il arqua un sourcil tandis qu'elle lui disait un mot. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle articulait il pencha la tête d'un air concentré. Cette petite aux yeux à faire nager des hippogriffes * lui disait quelque chose et il essaya de se souvenir.

_Harry_.

La petite blonde lui articulait le mot « Harry » et il se souvint. C'était elle qui était sur ses genoux hier soir, elle qui ne savait rien de la guerre et qui ne connaissait même pas l'appellation « moldu ». Pourquoi lui parlait-elle de Potter ? Il le chercha du regard à la table mais ne le vit pas et revint donc sur la première année qui lui indiqua du doigt l'autre bout de la pièce.

Discrètement, il tourna la tête vers la direction indiquée et vit le brun assis près de Weasley, ses yeux émeraude fixés sur lui mais ne semblant pas le voir. Potter avait-il oublié qu'il était un Serpentard maintenant ?

- Drago ?

L'héritier des Malfoy se tourna vers Pansy à sa droite qui le regardait, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu m'écoutes ?

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il va t'écouter ?

Le blond profita du fait que Pansy tournait la tête pour prendre sa baguette et lancer un sortilège de Légilimancie à son amie.

_*Drago ne m'écoute plus, il est tout le temps ailleurs. Même quand je lui parle de quel animal il serait s'il était Animagus.*_

- Un félin.

La brune se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'en voulut d'avoir utilisé un sortilège mais il ne voulait pas parler de Potter, de ses pensées ou même de toute chose pouvant énerver Pansy. Elle secoua la tête et ses mèches de cheveux passèrent devant ses yeux foncés_. _Il avala sa salive et lui sourit doucement.

- Si j'étais Animagus, je voudrais être un félin. Une panthère … ça m'irait bien. Et toi ?

- Je ne serais jamais Animagus.

Blaise éclata de rire et s'engagea dans une conversation sur le rêve. Tout en écoutant, Drago posa son regard sur la jeune blonde qui le regardait toujours et lui fit un clin d'œil. En moins de dix secondes elle finit de manger, se leva de table et se dirigea vers le bout de la salle pour affronter les rouge et or et leur Anti-Serpentard attitude.

Blaise éclata de rire et s'engagea dans une conversation sur le rêve. Tout en écoutant, Drago posa son regard sur la jeune blonde qui le regardait toujours et lui fit un clin d'œil. En moins de dix secondes, elle se leva de table et se dirigea vers le bout de la salle pour affronter les rouge et or et leur anti-Serpentard attitude.

Elle avait du courage cette petite, ou bien trop d'innocence. Oui, elle avait de l'innocence. Beaucoup. Elle n'avait pas connu les horreur de la guerre, elle n'avait pas le visage imprimé de peur ou de tristesse comme la totalité des élèves de Poudlard. Pourtant, si elle était à Serpentard, c'est qu'elle n'était pas si idiote. Donc, comment aurait-elle pu éviter la guerre ? Un autre pays ? Oui… mais loin alors, car même la France et la Russie étaient entrées dans cette guerre sans réellement le vouloir. Un pays de l'Est, vu ses cheveux blonds et son teint pâle. Quoi que, les Malfoy étaient blonds à peau pâle et purement anglais, selon les dires de ses aînés. Mentalement, il marqua sur sa liste imaginaire qu'il devait vérifier ses origines.

Un éclat de rire lui fit tourner la tête et il comprit que ce franc rire provenait d'un certain ex-Griffondor qui était en train de se lever sous les regards ébahis des autres rouge et or. Le Survivant attrapa la petite aux yeux violets et la mit sur ses épaules comme le ferait un père. Le duo sortit de la pièce sous les regards étranges de tous les autres.

- Whaou ! Potter s'éclate !

Le métis avait attaqué son quatrième pain au chocolat et essayait d'imiter la tête de Weasley quand Harry avait éclaté de rire.

- On aurait dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu rire !

Pansy se retint de rire devant Théodore qui essayait de faire avaler son pain au chocolat à Blaise, par le nez. Elle dû utiliser une énorme quantité de sa concentration pour se tourner vers Millicent et avoir une conversation non rythmé par des rires.

- Whaou ! Potter s'éclate !

Le métis avait attaqué son quatrième pain au chocolat et essayait d'imiter la tête de Weasley quand Harry avait éclaté de rire.

- On aurait dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu rire !

Pansy se retint de rire devant Théodore qui essayait de faire avaler son pain au chocolat à Blaise, par le nez. Elle dut se concentrer durement pour se tourner vers Millicent et avoir une conversation sans que ses paroles ne soient entrecoupées de gloussements.

- Oui, mais je pense que… Potter ne doit pas rire souvent, Mili. Il porte un poids. La mort de ses amis. Comme beaucoup de Griffondors, d'ailleurs. Tu sais, on dit que leur courage est stupide mais moi, je félicite ce courage, car il leur permet de vivre malgré toutes les horreurs qu'ils ont vécues.

- Et moi, j'en ai pas subi, des horreurs ?

La brunette se tourna vers Drago qui massacrait son déjeuner.

- Dray' ! Ce n'est pas pareil. On n'a pas réfléchi, on a suivi. Eux, ils se sont battus pour ce qu'ils croyaient juste. On a été lâches alors que eux en ont bavé.

Le blond se leva d'un coup et fit tomber un bol de lait et des croissants.

- Désolé d'avoir voulu sauver ma peau et celle de ma mère. Désolé Pansy, d'avoir été conditionné par mes parents !

- Dray ! Assis-toi. Je pense pareil tu sais. J'étais conditionné moi aussi. Mais je n'ai pas cherché à réfléchir. J'ai suivit. J'ai fait partit de la brigade, ce qui me permettait d'avoir la paix. Drago ça nous a juste permis d'être tranquille, pas de nous sauver. Le Lord ne t'aurais jamais tué. Pas un Malfoy. On n'a pas souffert comme eux, on souffrira jamais autant.

- Ta Gueule !

Un silence de plombs s'immisça dans la grande salle tandis que les professeurs tournaient tous la tête vers la table des Serpentards.

Debout les poings serrés et le visage rouge de colère, Drago aurait aimé crier qu'il avait voulut sauver sa peau. Qu'on l'avait conditionné certes, mais qu'à la fin, il voulait juste éviter les crises de larmes de sa mère, les menaces des Mangemorts, les endoloris, les coups, les caresses trop poussé… Il aurait voulu crier à tous ses prétentieux que lui aussi en avait bavé. Plus que beaucoup d'entre eux. Il aurait voulut, il ne fit rien. Sa fierté lui bloqua la gorge et il sortit de la grande pièce la tête haute.

(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._ _.·'¯)_.·'¯)_.·'¯)

Harry posa Ellindra près de l'arbre et s'assit contre le tronc. La jeune Norvégienne la rejoignit et se posa sur le sol avec souplesse.

- Pourquoi tu as ri aussi fort ?

- Ellindra, tu as dit à mes amis qui détestent Malfoy que c'est « la blondinette qui t'avait demandé de venir me rappeler expressément que je n'étais plus un lion mais un serpent ». Et avec une telle innocence, en plus !

Il se retint de rire au souvenir de la tête de ses deux meilleurs amis devant cette phrase. D'abord, leur curiosité devant cette petite blonde, l'incompréhension d'Hermione suite à sa phrase, puis son expression quand elle avait réalisé, suivie du dégoût de Ron et enfin leur même tête voulant dire « non ». Et tout cela en moins de dix secondes. Une palette plutôt étonnante et amusante.

- On est bien, là, non ?

Harry arrêta de rire et ferma les yeux en savourant la brise matinale se faufilait dans ses cheveux. Sa main se baladait dans l'herbe humide de la rosée et son esprit vagabondait dans les nuages. Le brun arrêta de penser pendant cinq secondes, cinq seconde de calme total dans son esprit. Un calme qui n'était pas arrivé depuis la fin de sa sixième année, à cause de cette guerre. Inutile, mauvaise, horrible, qui avait brisée tant de vie chez ses amis. Quand il comprit que son esprit avait encore divagué vers la guerre il ouvrit les yeux et grogna. Même sous un arbre, à la fraicheur de l'aurore, elle le hantait toujours.

Les perles salées se pointèrent aux coins de ses yeux et glissèrent sur ses joues. Il ne chercha pas à les arrêter, ni à les cacher.

- La guerre ?

Il hocha la tête et Ellindra pencha sa tête sur le côté comme si ça lui permettait de comprendre plus de chose. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient devant ses yeux mais aucune ne voulait franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Comment un homme aussi jeune que Harry pouvait avoir vécu tant de chose ? Qu'avait-il fait durant cette guerre ? Que voulaient les deux partis ? Qui été le méchant ? Avait-il un rapport avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? Pourquoi, ce matin quand elle avait frôlé un élève dans les couloirs s'était il retourné baguette à la main ?

La petite blonde se mordit la lèvre. Elle voulait savoir, cette soif de connaître était en elle depuis longtemps et jamais elle ne l'avait épanché. A chaque voyage scolaire les questions fusaient jusqu'à ce que le guide demande à sa maîtresse de la faire taire. En classe toute sorte de question se rapprochant du sujet du cours lui sortait de la bouche et elle finissait toujours pas se faire engueuler et gagner un mot dans le carnet du genre « Perturbe le cours par des questions n'ayant guère de rapport avec le sujet ». Son oncle en riait, toujours, même devant les autres adultes. Oui, ça nièce posait des questions. Oui, trop. Mais lui il avait survécu, alors ce n'était pas la mort.

Mais là devant les larmes de Harry, elle ne pouvait plus parler. Elle voulait le laisser seul se calmer, ne pas lui faire remuer tout ça.

Une présence lui fit tourner la tête et elle leva le regard sur une rousse de sixième année à Serdaigle et un camarade à elle blond.

- Harry ?

Ellindra vit le Serpentard lever les yeux, sans cacher pour autant ses larmes, et se remettre les cheveux devant le front.

- Oui ?

- Je m'appelle Mary et voici Peter. On aimerait avoir un autographe.

La rousse papillonna des cils et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres de manière aguicheuse. Le brun se leva et demanda avec un sourire factice s'ils avaient un papier et de quoi écrire. Le blond chercha en vitesse dans son sac mais fit tomber un cahier que Harry ramassa pour lui rendre. Le Serdaigle l'attrapa, le regarda fixement comme s'il était devant le Graal et balbutia un merci. La rousse sermonna son ami en cherchant du papier à son tour.

Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu laissa son regard dériver sur le corps exposé de la rousse. Pourtant, bien qu'elle soit bien faite, il ne la trouva pas attirante. Il se dit que c'était sûrement dû au fait qu'elle lui demandait un autographe et que ce comportement l'agaçait de plus en plus. Oui, il avait vaincu Voldemort. Et alors ? Il était un adolescent, quand même. Quelqu'un qui a besoin de calme et qui ne cherche pas la célébrité. Pourquoi le monde ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de leurs remerciements ?

Harry s'apprêta à attraper la plume quand une petite main rafla l'objet et le cassa en deux. Ellindra se plaça entre les Serdaigle et le brun, en mettant ses mains sur les hanches comme une petite chef.

- Moi, c'est Ellindra. Vous comprenez ça ? J'existe, je suis un être humain normal. Comme Harry. J'ai une vie et je n'accepte pas que, pour une vulgaire signature, on casse ma tranquillité. Alors vous, vous allez partir illico presto.

La rousse arqua un sourcil et pouffa.

- Non, mais pour qui tu te prends ?

Son regard océan se porta sur l'insigne de l'habit de la petite Norvégienne qui sentait sa colère augmenter.

- Serpentard ? Voyons ça. Encore une Mangemort ? Si tu crois que tu peux berner Harry, je suis sûre qu'il verra dans ton jeu et qu'il te jettera.

- Harry verra ce qu'il veut voir. Pas ce que les autres lui disent de voir, et surtout pas _une fille dans ton genre_.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « sort » la rousse sortit sa baguette et jeta un Doloris. La fillette n'ayant pas l'habitude et l'expérience de son aînée ne comprit pas et ne réagit pas. Heureusement pour elle Harry l'expulsa et se prépara à recevoir le sort, mais rien ne vint, un bouclier c'était formé autours du duo et le Doloris rebondit contre celui-ci.

La Serdaigle d'abord choqué commença à s'excuser mais l'expression de vide complet de Harry l'arrêta.

- Vas t-en. S'il te plait.

Par peur que le survivant s'énerve la rousse décida d'obéir, prit ses affaires et son camarade par le bras puis fila. Ellindra qui était tombé quand Harry l'avait poussé, gratta la terre du doigt. Elle voulait savoir. Elle voulait savoir. Et cette envie lui écrasait complètement ses autres pensées. Elle voulait savoir, elle se força. Elle n'y tint plus.

- Harry, c'est quoi un Doloris ? Pourquoi elle veut ton autographe ? On n'est pas obligé d'avoir une baguette pour faire des sorts ? Pourquoi tu es aussi connu dans cette guerre ?

Le septième année battit des cils et regarda la norvégienne qui ne pouvait s'arrêter de poser toutes les questions qu'elle avait dans la tête. Il s'accroupit à son niveau et posa son doigt sur les douces lèvres de la première année. Celle-ci rougit autant à cause du contact que parce qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle venait de poser ses questions. Penaude elle baissa les yeux au sol et fixa le ver de terre qui essayait de se cacher.

- Un Doloris est un sort impardonnable.

Ellindra leva son regard violet vers son aîné. Il lui répondait ? Alors que le sujet semblait le rendre si triste ?

- Elle veut mon autographe car je suis connu dans le monde sorcier.

Des larmes se remirent à couler sur les joues de Harry et il se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé de pleurer pour défendre la norvégienne.

- Non, il existe de la magie sans baguette. C'est difficile. Très.

D'autre question naquirent dans la tête de la blonde mais elle se retint de les poser et se concentra sur les réponses que Harry lui donnait. Il avait réellement retenu toutes ses questions ? Comment avait-il fait, elle en avait posé tellement en moins de deux minutes.

- Je suis connu parce que j'ai battu un méchant du nom de Voldemort. Il voulait diriger le monde et pensait que les sangs purs étaient les meilleurs.

En plus de répondre, il anticipait même ses autres questions. Il continua ainsi pendant cinq minutes, répondant et lisant dans les yeux violets les éventuelles autres questions. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ce ne fut pas si difficile. Ellindra voulait savoir. Juste savoir, elle ne jugerait sûrement pas, contrairement aux autres qui connaissait une partie de l'histoire. Et cela, Harry l'apprécia. Pouvoir parler sans se sentir juger, juste pour satisfaire la curiosité d'une gamine de dix ans qui voulait comprendre son monde. Pourvoir aider quelqu'un en parlant de lui sans faux-semblants.

Quand il eut fini il se releva et tendit la main à la petite qui l'accepta volontiers. Une fois debout, elle chuchota un léger « merci » avant de pointer du doigt deux personnes qui arrivaient. Hermione et Ron.

La Griffondor fit le premier pas et tendit la main à sa cadette. Celle-ci regarda la main comme pour y déceler un piège avant de la serrer.

- Hermione Granger. Griffondor de septième année, amie de Harry. Mais tu dois le savoir.

- Comment le saurais-je, vu qu'on ne se connait pas ?

La Griffondor leva un sourcil et interrogea Harry du regard. Tout sorcier les connaissait. Harry fit un clin d'œil à son amie et tapota l'épaule de la blonde pour la pousser à continuer.

- Moi c'est Ellindra Leken. Première année à Serpentard, élevée par des non-sorciers.

- Tu oublies de dire que quand tu poses des questions, tu ne peux plus t'arrêter.

La fillette se retourna vers Harry et commença à lui frapper le ventre en boudant. Malheureusement pour elle, étant âgée d'à peine de onze ans et face à un jeune homme de dix-huit ans sortant d'une guerre, elle ne faisait pas vraiment le poids et elle ne réussit seulement qu'à le chatouiller. Ron toussota de gêne devant cette scène. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il voyait son meilleur ami jouer avec une gamine de onze ans et cela lui donnait l'impression d'entrer dans l'intimité de Harry, de violer des moments qui n'auraient dû être qu'à lui.

- On a cours avec les Serpentards.

- Vrai ? Tant mieux, vous m'auriez manqué. Ellindra, tu as quoi ?

- Potion.

- Avec Rogue ?

Ron posa sa main sur sa bouche en poussant un petit « Oh ». Il vit du coin de l'œil Hermione se tournait vers lui en vitesse alors que les yeux de Harry se remplissait de larmes et de détresse. Il vit le brun baisser la tête et pousser la petite Norvégienne vers l'entrée. Le roux attrapa la main de sa petite amie et la serra doucement en murmurant un désolé tout bas. Ils s'étaient promis d'éviter tout sujet rappelant la guerre pour leur éviter de souffrir mais les habitudes restaient malgré tout. Ainsi, il était arrivé plusieurs fois à Molly Weasley d'appeler George ET Fred pour manger, avant de s'écrouler en pleurant. Ron avait plusieurs fois évoqué le fait qu'ils allaient retrouver TOUT le monde à Poudlard et il avait pu lire dans le regard de ses amis tous les noms des gens qu'ils ne reverraient jamais.

Hermione, qui avait saisi les pensées de son petit ami, lui serra les doigts et lui offrit un doux sourire. Avant tout, il fallait qu'ils aillent en cours.

(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._ _.·'¯)_.·'¯)_.·'¯)

Harry dévia de sa trajectoire quand il vit arriver un groupe de Poufsouffle de cinquième année. Il avait passé la moitié de la journée à se faire attaquer par les autres élèves pour un autographe ou un remerciement. Si Sirius avait était là, il aurait ri en parlant de célébrité. Rogue aurait évoqué l'idiotie des Potter pour se laisser faire. Fred aurait trouvé un moyen grâce à une de ses farces pour éloigner les assaillants de Harry. Rémus aurait dit avec philosophie que ça passerait. Oui. Ils auraient dit ça. Mais Harry était seul. Seul à arpenter les couloirs de Poudlard en se rappelant de cette horrible journée. Enfin, tout est relatif, se dit-il. Il avait bien ri en cours avec Luna qui commentait tout ce que disait le professeur d'histoire de la magie. Il avait passé un bon repas à écouter les commentaires d'Ellindra sur telle ou telle personne ou à critiquer avec justesse les cours et les professeurs. Pouvoir passer du temps avec Ron et Hermione après la pause repas lui avait fait du bien.

Oui, cette journée n'avait pas été si mal, si on excluait les groupies qui le collaient, ceux qui parlaient dans son dos, ceux qui se moquaient de lui ou bien ceux qui partaient en courant en le voyant - mais pourquoi, d'ailleurs ?

Enfin. Le pire de cette journée avait été l'heure de divination.

Leur professeur, encore plus obsédée par Harry Potter qu'avant, avait tenu à lui lire son avenir dans une boule de cristal. Résultat ?

Une femme cinglée agitant ses mains devant une boule de cristal et un Harry plus que perplexe après les paroles.

Leur enseignante avait prit la boule et l'avait mise devant Harry en lui demandant de poser ses mains dessus. Puis, au bout de cinq minutes, elle les avait retirées et s'était mise à lire dans la boule.

- Je vois … je vois … Un vide, un énorme vide et un garçon au milieu. Un garçon seul. Je vois, une lumière blanche et des ailes, un ange, blond et très beau, le garçon se lève et tant la main à l'ange. Leur corps ne font plus qu'un et ils atteignent le paradis. Puis je vois une couronne. Et un nombre. 666.

L'enseignant s'était ensuite effondrée et personne n'avait bougé jusqu'à ce qu'un Serpentard ose parler.

- Alors Potter, tu ne fais qu'un avec UN ange ? Il t'emmènera au paradis ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais viré de l'autre bord.

Harry avait ignoré la blague ainsi que les répliques des autres. Ses yeux était fixés sur la table et cette boule qui brillait d'une légère teinte verte. Un garçon seul ? Un vide ? Etait-ce ce vide qu'il ressentait au fond de lui ? Ce vide qui existait depuis la chute du seigneur des ténèbres ? Non, depuis qu'il était mort et qu'il avait survécu. Ce vide sûrement dû au fait qu'il avait été un Horcruxe durant dix-sept années de sa vie.

Ensuite, cet ange. Blond et beau qui l'amènerait au Paradis. Harry devait-il y voir une connotation sexuelle ? Avec un gay ? Le brun n'avait rien contre les homosexuels tant qu'ils ne cherchaient pas l'embrasser de force. Il n'avait rien non plus contre le fait de le devenir lui-même s'il pouvait être heureux. Pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi son enseignante aurait-elle eu une vision sur sa possibilité de devenir gay ? Le Paradis ? Cet ange était-il l'ange de la mort ? Oui. Sûrement. De toute façon, s'il était sûr d'avoir la paix là-haut, Harry ne serait certainement plus de ce monde.

Le brun se rappela les fois où il avait voulu se suicider mais où on l'en avait empêché. La première fois, c'était dans sa baignoire : il s'était tout simplement bloqué la tête sous l'eau. Quand on l'avait sorti, il avait plaidé la fatigue et on l'avait cru. La deuxième fois, il s'était laissé tomber de son balai mais Ginny avait vu sa chute et l'avait sauvé d'un coup de baguette magique. Ce coup-là, il avait dit qu'une bête s'était mise dans son œil et l'avait déstabilisé. Il avait essayé avec des médicaments moldus mais Hermione les connaissait et l'avait directement apporté à un hôpital non-sorcier. Harry avait dit qu'il avait confondu avec un somnifère vu qu'il n'avait plus de potion. Il s'était planté un couteau dans la veine, on l'avait facilement soigné et tout le monde l'avait cru quand il avait expliqué comment était arrivé ce tragique accident.

Oui, il avait essayé mais il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un pour le sauver. Suivi du remord qui le faisait déprimer pendant des jours durant.

Harry prononça le mot de passe et la porte apparut dans le mur. Il se faufila dans le dortoir et alla directement à sa chambre sans jeter le moindre regard à la salle commune. Il poussa du pied la porte de sa chambre et porta son regard vers le plafond.

Il n'en avait parlé à personne, de peur de les effrayer. Hermione se serait jeté dans les livres en disant que ce n'était pas normal qu'il puisse voir à travers la vase du lac. Ron aurait protesté et lui aurait demandé de changer de chambre. Ellindra aurait eu d'innombrables questions – c'est fou le nombre de question qu'elle lui avait posé en une journée – auxquelles il n'aurait pas eu la réponse. Luna aurait philosophé sur d'étranges créatures. Et il aurait inquiété tout le monde.

Il jeta sa veste et s'allongea sur son lit. Deux strangulots se chamaillaient entre les algues. Un poisson étrange essayait d'attraper un autre poisson encore plus étrange tandis qu'un tentacule du calamar géant se faufilait vers un Être de l'eau qui semblait chercher quelque chose.

L'esprit apaisé, Harry prit une douche en vitesse et s'étendit dans son lit, une serviette autour des reins et ses lunettes sur le nez. Il bailla aux corneilles et ferma les yeux, prêt à s'endormir. Son dernier geste fut d'enlever ses lunettes et d'avaler sa potion avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._ _.·'¯)_.·'¯)_.·'¯)

Ellindra posa son regard sur la cheminé qui crépitait doucement. Cette journée avait était plutôt enrichissante. Elle avait trouvé une bonne oreille pour ses nombreuses questions.

Harry l'écoutait à tout moment où elle parlait et il essayait de répondre le plus exactement possible. Elle avait bien vu qu'elle l'avait épuisée mais de toute façon elle n'arrivait pas à se retenir et le monde magique était si … nouveau pour elle.

Son regard dériva ensuite sur un tableau représentant un vieillard et son serpent. Ses pensées se portèrent sur une autre personne.

Nathaniel Darwish, un garçon de première année à Poufsouffle. Les yeux de couleur amande, la peau pâle et des cheveux long blond accroché en couette basse. Un doux sourire et une curiosité pour ce monde sorcier qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ellindra avait trouvé en lui surement un futur bon ami. Elle lui avait un peu parlé durant leur cours en commun, enfin elle lui avait posé des questions auxquelles il avait répondu sans réelle motivation. Mais foi de Leken, elle réussirait à en savoir plus sur lui.

Elle soupira en sentant quelqu'un s'assoir à côté d'elle.

- Bonsoir Ellie.

- Maximilien je t'ai déjà dit que je m'appelais Ellindra et pas Ellie. Que veux-tu ?

- Rien, juste te parler.

La blonde daigna tourner la tête vers son interlocuteur aux yeux bleu et au sourire sur de lui. Il ne l'avait pas lâché une seule fois de tout leur court de Potion et elle avait cru lui verser son chaudron sur la tête.

- Ben vas-y alors parle.

- Je t'ai vu avec ce poufsouffle. Il ne parle guère souvent. Il parait même qu'il a une espèce de maladie bizarre.

- Rien à foutre. Il est sympa.

- Tu es souvent avec Potter aussi. Tu es attiré par la célébrité à ce que je vois. Tu as de la chance qu'il te parle. J'ai entend des élèves plus âgés dirent qu'il avait énormément changé et qu'il ignorer les gens autours de lui.

-Rien à foutre. Il est sympa.

- Tu n'es pas très enthousiaste. Tu pourrais parler un peu ! Tu étais seule et j'ai voulu venir te voir pour te faire avoir au moins un ami. Et te faire éviter les gens douteux

La Serpentard se leva et se tourna vers son camarade.

- Merci Maximilien, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour me faire des amis ou savoir qui sont les gens douteux. Dans tout les cas, bonne nuit.

Le petit Serpentard regarda la jeune fille partir et un sourire de prédateur s'étira sur ses lèvres. Elle ne l'ignorerait pas bien longtemps. Comme toutes les autres elle lui sautera au coup en voulant le connaître. Mais pas tout de suite bien sur. Là il avait besoin de repos et de réfléchir.

Ellindra poussa la porte de sa chambre et le referma en vitesse quand elle vit qu'une de ses camarades se changeait.

- Désolé.

- Ce n'est rien.

La petite Norvégienne alla s'assoir sur son lit et attrapa son livre sur sa table de nuit. Elle ne prit même pas le temps d'écouter Louisa qui lui parlait à côté et replongea pour une énième fois dans le monde magnifique décrit sous ses yeux.

(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._ _.·'¯)_.·'¯)_.·'¯)

Drago posa son magnifique derrière sur son lit et s'y allongea dessus. Première journée, deux points, veuillez cocher la case « banale », merci. Des insultes soufflaient à son passage, des yeux remplis de peur ou de haine. Des Griffondor sur d'eux et l'envie de les renvoyait bouler. Pourtant il n'avait rien fait et les avait regardés d'un regard hautain. Pourquoi ? Son sursit. Comme beaucoup d'autres Serpentard de septième année, il était en sursit. En effet, alors qu'ils allaient être jugés par le Magenmagot, un mystérieux inconnu assez puissant, avait demandé à ce que tout les jeunes mangemorts est un an de répit. Un an durant lequel ils seraient surveillés de près pour voir s'ils avaient été juste tirés par leur entourage ou si ils pensaient vraiment comme le lord.

Si ce vieux fou de Dumbledore avait été en vie, Drago aurait songé à lui. Mais qui alors ? Après tout, pour faire plier le nouveau Magenmagot il fallait être puissant. Granger peut être ? Après s'être occupé des elfes de maison, quel beau challenge que de s'occuper des mangemorts en sursit. Oui surement elle. Mais avec de l'aide. Mais qui … ? Qui pouvait vouloir que certain mangemort puisse changer même s'ils avaient la marque des ténèbres ?

Drago posa ses mains sur sa tête pour la refroidir et se boucha les oreilles quand Blaise et Théo entrèrent. Crabbe et Goyle, même s'ils étaient idiots, ne faisaient pas autant de bruits au moins. Le duo de choc qui lui servait d'ami était toujours entrain de se chamailler comme des frères, ou pire comme un vieux couple.

Le blond se releva et fouilla dans sa valise. Il lui restait quelques tubes de sommeil sans rêve et même s'il s'était promis de ne plus en reboire il avala un tube d'une gorgée. Ce soir il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir. Cette nuit il n'avait pas envie de se réveiller à cause de cauchemar. Il voulait juste se reposer pour aborder la journée de demain.

« Je vois, une lumière blanche et des ailes, un ange, blond et très beau, le garçon se lève et tant la main à l'ange. Leur corps ne font plus qu'un et ils atteignent le paradis. »

Drago plissa le front. Pourquoi repenser t-il à ça tout d'un coup ? Pourquoi les paroles dédiées à Potter lui revenaient elles en tête. Tout à l'heure il en avait bien rit jusqu'à ce que Blaise lui fasse remarquer que lui aussi était blond, très beau et que beaucoup le voyait comme un ange au niveau corporel. Il grogna. Blaise avait, surement exprès, émit l'hypothèse devant tout Serpentard que si Harry était gay et attiré par les blonds, la prédiction montrait surement leur vie sexuelle ensemble.

Il se rassit dans son lit en maudissant Blaise et ses idées saugrenues. Lui et Potter. Et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi pas Weasley tant qu'à y être. Horrible. Lui et Potter en pleine nuit romantique. Mais bien sur … Potter lui enlevant sa veste et dévoilant sa marque, la léchant tant qu'à y être.

Blaise et ses idées tordues.

Drago se déshabilla en ignorant le duo qui s'engueulait encore et il alla sous la douche. Il se frictionna en vitesse et ne prit même pas le temps de se sécher les cheveux avant d'enfiler son pyjama vert en soi. On reste un Malfoy même jusqu'au fond de son lit. A peine eut-il posé la tête sur l'oreiller qu'il s'était endormi.

* * *

><p><span>J'espère que ça vous aura plus =)<span>

Toujours pareils.

Review,question je répondrais si possible =D

* " A faire nager les hippogriffes" ... c'est pour dire qu'elle a des yeux vraiment beau et fascinant, pour qui ont ferait tous... ( ça vient de "à faire voler les poissons", dans l'interrogation de Duom dans le tome 3 des quêtes d'Ewilan de Pierre Bottero )

Merci une fois de plus Lady Morgane Slytherin =)

'Nanas


	4. Chapitre 3 : Eclair Blanc

**Voilà me revoilou**

**Voilou me revoila**

Un peu de retard ...

Je préviens de suite : Ce chapitre n'a **pas été corrigé ... Pour l'instant**

je posterais la correction après. _Mais si vous voyez des grosses grosses fautes dîtes le moi ;)_

**_C'est bon ! Chapitre corrigé_**

_**Merci à toi Lady Morgane slytherin**  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer<span> : Les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais comme vous le savez de J. ( sauf certain )

Cadre : Que se passerait-il si après la Guerre Harry et ses amis retournaient à Poudlard pour faire leur septième année ? J'essaye de suivre au maximum les 7 tomes de Harry Potter mais pas l'épilogue ^^ ( que je n'aime pas au passage )

Relation : **YAOI** ! Cette fic aura **des couples Homosexuels** donc les homophobes je vous pris de lire cette fic pour changer vos idées sur les relation H/H et F/F =) ... ... Exemple ? Un petit **HP/DM** et ... bon je vous le dis ? ... non ... vous verrez bien ;)

Reviews : J'y répondrais le plus possible =)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mlle Eternity <span>:** Oui il y a un truc entre Drago et Harry à se chapitre et pour le Ellindra-Drago j'espère que tu parlais d'un truc amical, je verse pas dans la pédophilie** =D**

Draym: Oui moi aussi les fic avec des Harry-sur-puissant ça m'enerve un peu. Non mais oh ... seul les elfe de maison sont surpuissant XD ... c'est d'ailleur pour ça que Harry montre ses faiblesses au monde. Il ne tiens plus le rôle du héros qui doit être fort pour sauver tout le monde. =) Dis le moi si je verse dans l'esagération ( j'ai aussi tendance à partir en live )

**Miss Ophely** : "Et je pense qu'il est évident que l'ange est Drago !" ... OUi ... c'est vrai que c'est Evident ... mais ... suis-je bien une personne évidente ? =P Moi aussi j'aime Ellindra et je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise =)

**carocaro**: Encore un fan du Drarry 3 On va bien s'entendre =D Aimes-tu les prophétie ? J'aime les prophétie =) pas en mode : "Ken épousera Barbie si le soleil du midi touche le rayon de lune au coeur du chateau des bisounours". Mais avec de la subtilité ... un truc qui fait croire à tout le monde quelque chose mais qui ne les pas forcément *rigole diaboliquement dans son coin *. Bien contente que ça te donne envie de reviewé =D Je continuerait de répondre à part si un jours j'ai 50 reviews en même temps ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne lecture =)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Eclair blanc<strong>

Harry se jeta sur son lit en soupirant de bonheur. Enfin la fin de la semaine ! Non pas qu'il en avait déjà marre de travailler, mais les remerciements de tout le monde l'agaçaient. Le brun ne voulait pas qu'on le remercie. Cette guerre était finie grâce à lui mais il n'avait pas pu l'arrêter plus tôt, pas pu empêcher la mort de tant de gens. Il n'avait pas pu. Il ne méritait pas les remerciements des autres.

Pour essayer de s'évader, le brun regarda le plafond et tout particulièrement les strangulots qui s'attaquaient à coup d'algues. Jamais aucun professeur ne leur avait décrit les batailles plus que courantes de ces bêtes. Et pourtant, elles étaient drôles et sûrement importantes pour leur communauté, vu leur nombre. Un léger rire s'échappa de sa gorge et il se dit que, malgré tout, il avait pu rire pendant cette semaine. Pas avec Hermione et Ron, car tout trois étaient trop imprégnés de la guerre et ce retour à Poudlard avait calmé leurs ardeurs – même si Harry était sûr qu'elles reviendraient, seulement pas tout de suite. Pas durant les cours, trop de jeunes ayant souffert des horreurs y étaie,t réunis et malgré les quelques boutades lancées à la va-vite, l'ambiance n'y était plus. Bon, c'est vrai que Harry n'était pas réellement à plaindre : même si toutes les maisons ne faisaient plus cours ensemble comme avant, mais par deux (une idée de McGonagall, elle devait sûrement cacher quelque chose), il n'était jamais seul vu que Hermione était à Serdaigle (même si des fois, elle l'oubliait), Ron toujours à Gryffondor et les Poufsouffles étaient tellement gentils au naturel que... il se sentait bien avec eux. Enfin, il se sentait bien mais sans plus. La guerre était encore trop présente pour qu'ils puissent rire ensemble. Mais il riait quand même, pas avec ces gens mais avec des gamins. Trois, pour être exact.

La première, Ellindra et ses questions. Le nombre de fois où Harry avait rit de ses questions si décalées. Comment ne pas rire devant une petite blonde qui regarde d'un air innocent Nick quasi-sans-tête et qui lui demande si le fait qu'il porte la moustache a un rapport avec les préférences du baron sanglant pour les hommes à moustache. Ellindra et sa manière de critiquer sans juger, de juste lâcher un « sa coiffure est mal faite » sans l'accompagner d'un « elle a jamais appris à se coiffer ? », de dire que le professeur d'histoire de la magie est nul sans demander derrière si McGonagall est à ce point incompétente pour ne pas le virer. Ellindra et sa manière de dire tout haut ce que les autres pensent tout bas, d'aller voir Malfoy et de lui demander s'il a des origines nordiques, d'ignorer les avances d'un garçon châtain de son année juste en lui expliquant qu'elle s'appelle Ellindra et pas Ellie.

Harry posa la main sur la tête en pensant au nombre de questions auxquelles il avait dû répondre pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Bien sûr, il lui en avait posées aussi. Il avait ainsi appris qu'elle avait été éduquée par son oncle (le mari de sa tante décédé en même temps que ses parents) complètement moldu dans un coin paumé de l'Angleterre. Cela avait tout d'abord étonné Harry, car en vivant en Angleterre elle aurait dû avoir vent de la guerre, ou du moins des meurtres très courants de moldus. La petite lui avait expliqué qu'elle vivait dans une maison complètement perdue, près d'une forêt, qu'elle avait une télévision mais pas les chaînes, que son oncle n'avait pas le journal ni aucune pub et qu'ils allaient rarement en ville. C'était sûrement ce manque de gens dans sa jeunesse qui la poussait à aller vers les autres. Même vers un étrange petit.

Le deuxième, Nathaniel. Un petit Poufsouffle à la peau pâle et aux yeux noisette, le visage enfantin caché par ses longs cheveux blond. Un visage banal comparé à celui d'Ellindra. Mais un sourire d'angelot, des mimiques mignonnes et des expressions de visage très… expressives. Certes, il n'avait jamais dit un mot à Harry (Ellindra lui avait vaguement évoqué une maladie qui l'empêchait de parler à des adultes) mais sa manière d'imiter et de caricaturer les autres était vraiment hilarante. Sa façon de passer derrière des filles de sixième année et de les imiter en tordant les fesses et gonflant le torse quand personne ne le voyait faisait oublier à Harry ses malheurs et lui rappelait que la vie continue. Nathaniel. Un gentil garçonnet en somme, qui ne veut pas se faire remarquer et qui, quand il n'imite pas les gens dans leur dos, regarde et écoute simplement Ellindra agir. Elle semblait l'avoir hypnotisé et il adorait l'entendre poser des questions sur le monde sorcier. Harry le soupçonnait d'être heureux que son amie pose les questions qui lui tournaient dans la tête, vu que ses parents n'étaient pas des sorciers et qu'il découvrait aussi ce monde.

Et la troisième personne. Luna. Toujours aussi Luna. Ses nargols l'embêtaient toujours mais elle semblait plus pousser sur les Inches, les nouvelles créatures qui envahissaient ses journée. Elle semblait les apprécier malgré tout et en parlait constamment. En fait, Luna faisait rire Harry juste par sa présence et ses phrases incongrues que personne n'arrivait à comprendre, à par elle.

Trois personnes qu'il avait vraiment apprécié pendant cette semaine. Trois personnes qui le faisaient voyager ailleurs que dans ses souvenirs.

Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa dériver quelques instants avant de se lever d'un bond. Ellindra l'attendait dans la salle commune.

Il enleva ses lentilles et enfila ses vieilles lunettes sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Juste par envie. Puis il sortit de sa chambre et alla dans la salle commune. La blonde était allongée sur un canapé et fixait Malfoy qui lisait sur un fauteuil. Le brun vint se poser sur l'accoudoir et la petite s'assit pour lui faire la place.

- Tu as des lunettes ?

- Oui, d'habitude, je mets des lentilles. Plus facile en cas … d'attaque.

- Mais quand tu pleures ? Ça doit pas être facile ! Et il faut penser à les enlever !

- Elles sont ensorcelées pour quand je pleure. Bon, on fait quoi ?

- Je sais pas. Moi je regardais Drago lire. Mais ça doit pas passionner tout le monde.

Ledit Drago leva la tête en entendant son nom et croisa le regard de Harry.

- Tu as remit tes lunettes, Potter ?

- Oui et ?

- Rien.

Le blond se leva en claquant son livre qu'il posa sur la table basse, avant de s'avancer vers Harry et de sortir sa baguette. Le Survivant-qui-a-vaincu réagit instantanément en sortant la sienne et lança un expelliarmus qui fit voler celle du blond à l'autre bout de la salle. Il se releva, prêt à l'attaque. Drago s'écarta d'un bond en écarquillant les yeux.

- Tu vas pas bien, Potter !

Harry prit conscience de son acte et se mit à trembler, tandis que le blond allait ramasser sa baguette.

- Désolé Malfoy, mais tu m'as fait peur !

Drago leva un sourcil, surpris. Il avait fait peur à Potter ? Mais ce n'était pas son but. Absolument pas. Lui, il voulait juste… un déclic se fit dans sa tête. Il voulait que Harry le déteste, oui, il avait dit ça. Et un Malfoy doit se tenir à se qu'il a dit – non que Drago soit encore fier de son nom. Ce fut donc sur cette révélation intérieure qu'il rangea sa baguette.

- Peur de quoi, Potter ? Que je t'agresse ? Je ne me rabaisserais pas à ça. Et puis, je sais que tu te serais défendu, pas comme Lupin ou ce fou de Dumby. Ou même j'y pense, cette Tonks.

Le blond vit les larmes commencer à couler sur les joues de Harry et une pointe de tristesse se noua dans sa gorge mais il releva la tête et gonfla le torse. Potter devait le haïr.

- Oh, tu pleures ? Et oui, Potter. Tu n'as pas pu empêcher leur mort. T'as sauvé le monde ? Et alors ? Tu as laissé crever tes amis pour toi.

Il se retourna pour ne pas voir la tristesse se répandre dans les yeux profonds du brun et avança vers la sortie en lâchant un « ciao le balafré » nonchalant. Quand il ferma la porte, il eut juste le temps d'entendre la petite blonde commencer à lui poser des questions.

Il n'en demanda pas plus et s'éloigna des cachots, un étrange sentiment dans le ventre. Cela lui faisait bizarre d'insulter Potter, comme si c'était mal. Très. Comme s'il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça, que c'était un mauvais choix. Mais en même temps, il retrouvait sa place d'ennemi de Potter. Car c'était sûr, maintenant, le brun allait le détester. Et après tout, c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Une main sur sa hanche le fit se retourner, prêt à se défendre. Il tomba nez à nez avec un sixième année de Serdaigle aux yeux brun-orangé.

- Tess ?

- Oui Drago, c'est bien moi.

Le Serdaigle éclata d'un joli rire cristallin qui fit sourire le blond malgré lui. Tess, un garçon de sixième année au doux rire, de 1m85, un gars sympa et attendrissant. Mais un prédateur. Un de ceux qui s'attaque aux proies consentantes en les faisant crier de plaisir seulement. Sa dernière proie ? Drago Malfoy lui-même. Le blond se mordit la lèvre quand il vit la tête rousse se rapprocher de lui. Il avait besoin de douceur, il le savait. Mais le souvenir des Mangemorts était trop présent au fond de lui. Le souvenir du cachot sombre et noir, du corps de ses agresseurs contre lui. Des sexes le pénétrant avec rudesse.

La main du Serdaigle se posa sur sa joue et ses lèvres la remplacèrent peu de temps après.

- Toujours pas.

- Tess, ça fait trois jours que je te le dis. Non, toujours pas.

Le benjamin afficha une moue boudeuse et Drago s'approcha de lui pour lui toucher la joue à son tour.

- Désolé beau gosse. Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs. Choisis une autre proie.

- C'est toi que je veux.

- Un Malfoy n'est pas une simple proie.

- Un Malfoy n'est pas simple.

Un nouveau son mélodieux passa entre ses dents blanches et malgré lui, Drago se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser furtivement.

- Bon, désolé Tess, mais il faut que je retrouve Granger pour notre ronde du soir. Rentre dans ton dortoir, c'est bientôt le couvre-feu.

Son cadet sourit et le laissa passer avec une révérence, tout en lui frôlant la hanche. Drago parut rester de marbre et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où l'attendait Hermione. Comme tous les soirs depuis une semaine, ils se saluèrent silencieusement et sortirent leur parchemin pour écrire les noms des retenues si nécessaire.

- Comme d'habitude, Malfoy ?

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que Drago s'occuperait de faire la ronde autour des cachots, du premier étage et de l'extérieur, tandis que Hermione s'occuperait des tours.

- Bien sûr, Granger. A dans trois heures.

Leur accord était aussi porté sur les horaires. Ils faisaient le tour du château à neuf heures et demie la semaine tandis que pour les week-ends ils en faisaient un à neuf heures et l'autre à minuit. Drago sortit sa baguette et murmura un « lumos » avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur du château.

(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._ _.·'¯)_.·'¯)_.·'¯)

Ellindra suivit Harry dans le couloir des garçons sans se soucier des regards mauvais de certains d'entre eux. Elle compta les chambres qu'elle passait pour se souvenir où était celle de Harry. Une chambre, deux chambres, trois chambres … sept chambres… mais où allait-il ? Elle le suivit en voyant le fond du couloir approcher et quand il s'arrêta devant un mur, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Harry, tu dois pas y voir grand-chose, c'est un mur.

Le brun se tourna vers elle et à travers ses larmes et sa tristesse, elle put voir l'incompréhension. Il la fixa quelques instant et tendit la main vers le mur. Ellindra le vit mimer une poignée de porte et elle entendit un grincement avant de voir Harry traverser le mur.

- Harry ! Tu es où ?

Elle vit une main sortir du mur et elle l'attrapa sans plus chercher à comprendre. La main la tira et elle pénétra dans une chambre éclairée par une douce lueur verte. Son esprit fut envahi par une multitude de question et elle commença à trépigner sur place pour essayer de ne pas les poser. Son regard se posa alors sur Harry qui pleurait dans l'angle de la chambre. Il leva le regard vers elle et elle y lut dedans une profonde tristesse. Elle resta figée sur place. Comment pouvait-on être aussi triste ? Certes, elle avait comprit au fur et à mesure de ses question que cette guerre avait été horrible, que Harry avait dû supporter un poids trop lourd pour son âge. Mais pas au point de lire une telle tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle n'était pas habituée à ça. Elle vivait dans une montagne avec pour seule compagnie son oncle. Les seules tristesses qu'elle avait vues étaient celle des filles de sa classe auxquelles elle ne parlait même pas, tristesses de gamines qui ne valait pas les vraies peines des adultes. Même son oncle s'enfermait dans sa chambre quand il pleurait sa femme. Les autres adultes qu'elle voyait ? Des riches, de la noblesse et de l'hypocrisie. Aucune tristesse là-dedans.

Elle entendit son aîné parler et elle se rapprocha de lui sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas déranger le calme de la pièce.

- Ma … faute… tout …

Ellindra écarquilla les yeux et la phrase de Drago lui revint en tête. « Et oui Potter. Tu n'as pas pu empêcher leur mort. T'as sauvé le monde ? Et alors ? Tu as laissé crever tes amis pour toi. ». Le brun pensait-il vraiment que ses amis étaient mort par sa faute ? Qu'il n'avait rien fait ? Il avait sauvé le monde sorcier, que diable ! Comment Drago osait-il l'enfoncer dans sa tristesse ? La Norvégienne fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire du haut de ses onze ans. Elle se baissa, prit Harry dans ses petit bras et se mit à murmurer d'une voix douce en se souvenant des jours où sa mère lui chantait cette chanson.

_- Byssan lull, koka kittelen full__  
><em>_där kommer tre vandringsmän på vägen__  
><em>_byssan lull, koka kittelen full__  
><em>_där kommer tre vandringsmän på vägen__  
><em>_Den ene, e så halt__  
><em>_den andre, e så blind__  
><em>_den tredje har så trasiga kläder__  
><em>_Byssan lull, koka kittelen full__  
><em>_så kyligt på vintern de reser__  
><em>_byssan lull, koka kittelen full__  
><em>_tre stärnor som lyser genom skogen__  
><em>_den första är vårt lugn__  
><em>_den andra är vår dröm__  
><em>_i tredje båten sitter vi tillsammans_

_Son regard se perdit sur le mur de la chambre et elle revint quelques années en avant._

_Agée de quatre ans, les cheveux lui arrivant aux chevilles, courant dans les étendues désertiques autour de sa maison. Se roulant dans la neige et criant toute sa joie. Son regard se porte sur la femme qui attend devant la porte en l'appelant de sa douce voix. Elle court vers cette femme et lui saute dans les bras. La dame la rentre __à l'intérieur__ en lui murmurant qu'elle l'aime à l'oreille. Elle lui donne un bol de lait chaud et s'assoit à ses côtés. Leurs yeux violets se croisent et la plus âgée lui parle de sa journée, du temps, de sa tante qui va bientôt arriv__er__ avec son nouveau mari._

_Le soir, la femme la pose dans un lit en lui chantant à l'oreille pour l'endormir. Un homme aux cheveux blonds et au visage halé rentre et va lui ébouriffer les cheveux en lui susurrant plein d'idiotie__s__. Il__s__ sorte__nt__ en lui expliquant qu'ils vont chercher sa tante et qu'il y a une voisine qui va venir voir si elle dort. Elle rigole en disant qu'ils n'ont pas de voisine. Il__s sortent__ de la pièce._

_Ils ne reviennent jamais._

_(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._ _.·'¯)_.·'¯)_.·'¯)_

- NOOOONNNN !

Ellindra ouvre les yeux d'un coup en sentant bouger ce sur quoi elle se trouvait. Elle reconnait alors Harry qui gémit et tremble en dormant et se détache de lui en se frottant les yeux. Elle avait dû s'endormir après la berceuse. La petite pose sa main pâle sur le front en sueur de son aîné qui semble en plein cauchemar.

- Harry… Harry.

La blonde le secoua plus rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux et se rende compte de l'endroit où il était.

- Ça va Harry ? Tu as fait un cauchemar. C'était quoi ? Encore la guerre ? Y avait qui ? Tu mourrais ?

- Tais… toi…

Le brun l'écarta de lui et se leva. Il attrapa ses lunettes et sortit de la pièce en la laissant comme deux ronds de flan. Pourquoi Harry était-il si méchant ? C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ne pas répondre à ses questions, et même si ça ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'elle le connaissait, cela lui parut incroyablement étrange. Sa curiosité Gryffondorienne la poussa à se lever et à suivre son aîné, bien qu'il soit minuit et des poussières. Elle se hissa sur ses pieds, ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le couloir désert. Pour ne pas réveiller ceux qui dormaient la porte ouverte, elle avança dans le noir et pénétra dans la salle commune. Une main la saisit et elle se retourna pour croiser le regard bleu nuit d'un sixième année.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? On a dit aux premières années de se barrer.

Malgré sa petite taille, Ellindra le toisa et il arqua un sourcil en resserrant sa main autour de son bras.

- Bon, je sais pas qui tu es, mais tu me lâches.

- Moi je sais qui tu es, tu es la gamine qui traine avec Potter. Traître.

- Tylin, tu la lâches.

Le sixième année se retourna et leva les yeux vers Blaise Zabini qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur.

- Zabini ? Mais…

- Lâche-la.

Le cadet obéit en se ratatinant sur place et alla se rassoir dans son coin alors que ses amis se moquaient de lui. La blonde se massa le bras avec une moue colérique et le noir lui leva la tête du bout du doigt.

- Tu vas où, petite ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ? Tu es un ami à Harry ? Tu sais où il est parti ? On se connait ? Tu n'es pas un ami à Drago ? Tu étais de quel côté pendant la guerre ?

Le Serpentard éclata d'un rire sonore qui résonna dans la pièce. Il avait entendu parler d'une petite qui posait des questions à tout bout de champ mais il ne la voyait pas comme ça. Et il n'imaginait pas ce genre de questions. Pour la faire taire, le noir lui posa le doigt sur la bouche et se pencha à sa hauteur.

- Je suppose que tu cherches Potter ? Il est sorti il y a une minute. Va le rattraper.

Elle hocha la tête avec détermination, ce qui fit rire Blaise et partit en oubliant toutes ses questions.

Drago retint un bâillement en tournant à l'angle d'un couloir et aperçut enfin l'ombre de Granger qui semblait l'attendre avec impatience.

- Malfoy ! Enfin !

Elle se dirigea vers lui à grandes enjambées et quand elle fut à un mètre de lui, elle s'arrêta et passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Je t'attendais, tu en as trouvé combien ?

- Un couple qui s'échauffait dans le parc, j'aurais bien observé plus longtemps mais il m'ont vu.

Drago attendit de voir la réaction de la Gryffondor mais elle ne sembla pas comprendre ses paroles. Le blond haussa un sourcil comme le faisait autrefois Severus : Granger aurait dû devenir rouge comme sa maison et non pas se tortiller les doigts avec anxiété.

- Bien. Moi, j'ai attrapé une première année qui m'a dit qu'elle cherchait Harry qui s'était enfui de la salle de Serpentard. Je vais le chercher.

- Je t'aide.

Drago sourit, si coller Potter pouvait le rendre encore plus haïssable, il le ferait volontiers. Hermione le fixa un instant, semblant analyser toutes les solutions, avant de hocher la tête.

- On fait la ronde habituelle ?

- Oui.

- Malfoy. Si tu trouve Harry, appelle-moi de suite. Il n'est jamais dans un état normal après un cauchemar.

- Ouais ouais.

L'héritier Malfoy se dirigea vers la sortie de Poudlard et croisa McGonagall qui le salua poliment quand elle le reconnut. Drago fut surpris par son regard compatissant et doux. Il ne l'avait jamais aimée et il pensait que c'était réciproque, pourtant il lui avait semblait que le sourire qu'elle avait affiché était un vrai, un de ceux qui veut dire « merci d'être là ». Impossible, il avait dû rêver. Oui sûrement. Un rêve de plus.

Arrivé dans le parc, le blond lança un sortilège et sa baguette pointa vers le lac. Il s'y dirigea sans plus tarder mais ne vit personne. Drago tourna dans tous les sens avant de tenter sa chance derrière l'arbre et de tomber nez à nez avec Potter qui regardait les profondeurs des eaux.

- Alors Potter, on se cache ? Ta petite blonde ne veut pas t'aider ?

Le regard émeraude du Survivant s'ancra dans les orbes de Malfoy et celui-ci frissonna sans comprendre pourquoi. Il ne faisait pas froid mais Potter émettait une aura sombre. Noire. Le blond avala sa salive tout en se disant que Potter devait le haïr.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Elle s'est rendu compte que tu étais un lâche ? Qu'à cause de toi, des gens étaient morts ?

Le regard de Harry se voila un instant avant d'afficher une lueur de… de colère et d'envie. Ses cheveux furent soulevés par un vent inexistant et Drago vit l'eau du lac devenir brillante.

- Potter ? Tu fous quoi, là ?

Le brun s'approcha de Drago, les points serrés et le visage crispé.

- Je fais ce que je veux, Malfoy !

Un caillou non loin de là explosa en un bruit fracassant et Drago sursauta en sentant la peur le gagner. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se dire qu'un Malfoy ne devait pas avoir peur, mais l'aura que dégageait le brun lui rappela son séjour dans le cachot des Mangemorts et ça, ça lui faisait vraiment peur.

- Je. Ne. Les. Ai. PAS. Tués !

Drago tomba sur le sol en cherchant sa baguette de la main. Malheureusement, quand il leva les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'elle était entre les doigts du brun qui avançait dangereusement vers lui. Harry se pencha sur lui et l'attrapa par le col avant de le soulever de la terre.

- Ce n'est pas moi ! C'est lui !

Le blond, la tête à dix centimètre du sol, Harry penché sur lui, chercha un moyen pour le calmer avant de sentir une goutte tomber et de comprendre que le brun pleurait.

- Tu… pleures ?

- Oui… encore…

La tête de Drago frappa le sol, mais pas au point de lui faire réellement mal. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se relever, il se retrouva avec son « ennemi » sur lui, en train de pleurer et de gémir que ce n'était pas sa faute. Le blond fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, bien que ça soit contre sa résolution : il prit Harry dans ses bras et le berça.

C'était ça, l'état étrange dans lequel se trouvait Potter après ces cauchemars ? Effrayant. Voir Harry Potter, le garçon qui a oublié la haine, vous attraper par le col en faisant éclater les roches aux alentours ? Vraiment effrayant.

Drago sentit les sanglots du brun se calmer mais il n'osa pas bouger, de peur de réveiller les impulsions meurtrières de l'ex-Gryffondor. Il resta donc allongé en fermant les yeux et en savourant l'air frais sur sa peau et la respiration du Survivant contre son cou.

- Drago ?

Le dénommé ouvrit les yeux d'étonnement et se rendit compte que Potter était penché, à quatre pattes sur lui.

- Oui Potter ?

- Je… désolé… je n'étais pas moi-même… enfin… je…

- Laisse tomber Potter, je t'ai cherché.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on se hait, Potter.

Le blond, toujours allongé sur le sol, vit d'autres larmes couler le long des yeux de Potter et ses pensées s'embrouillèrent. Il devait haïr Potter comme avant. Même si celui-ci l'avait sauvé plus d'une fois. Il devait le faire, pour être unique aux yeux du brun. Car un Malfoy n'est jamais comme les autres, c'est sa fierté. Mais là, devant les larmes et l'air triste de Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu, Drago flanchait. Il ne supportait plus de voir cette absence de lumière dans les yeux du brun.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne te hais pas.

- Moi si.

- Tu mens…

Harry laissa glisser sa tête sur le sol et plaça sa joue contre celle du sang-pur. Un frisson parcourut le dos de celui-ci et ses mains se dirigèrent automatiquement sur le dos du brun et dans ses cheveux. Sans s'en rendre compte, il commença à lui caresser le dos de la main gauche et joua avec ses mèches rebelles de l'autre. Harry, qui était toujours à quatre pattes, s'allongea sur lui sous les caresses et passa sa propre main dans les cheveux de Drago.

Drago Malfoy, allongé dans l'herbe, Harry Potter dans les bras, regardait le ciel et les étoiles en essayant de se rappeler pourquoi ils s'étaient détestés.

Il se revit, petit, tendre la main au brun qui la refusait et se dit que tout avait dû commencer là. Ils s'étaient détestés sans connaître leur avenir, comme les enfants qu'ils étaient. Pourtant, Drago voulait toujours de cette haine, il voulait encore se disputer avec Potter, mais voir ses yeux aussi vides, eux qui avaient été si brillants, lui barrait la plupart de ses insultes.

Une étoile fila dans le ciel et le blond n'eut pas le temps de faire un vœu qu'il vit une forme lumineuse avancer en marchant sur le lac. Il songea d'abord à un patronus, mais ne reconnut aucun animal et il se releva d'un bond, laissant glisser Harry sur le côté. Il sortit sa baguette, prêt à se battre, tandis que son camarade se levait péniblement en se frottant les yeux.

- Qu'esce qui s'pass' ?

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Son ton alerta Harry, qui se releva et sortit sa baguette sans que Drago ne puisse le voir faire un mouvement. Il eut à peine le temps de se demander d'où lui venait cette vitesse que le brun avait lancé un expelliarmus, qui rebondit sur la forme approchant. Fronçant les sourcils, le blond distingua une deuxième forme cachée derrière la première. Il laissa tomber sa baguette et s'assit par terre. Il eut beau penser qu'il devait se relever, son corps ne voulut pas obéir et la forme s'approchait toujours de Potter, qui semblait paralysé.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Ah, au moins sa langue lui obéissait encore. Maigre consolation face au danger qui avançait à pas lent.

- Pas de danger…

Drago écarquilla les yeux. Quelqu'un avait parlé dans sa tête ! Il n'avait pas rêvé, tout de même.

-Pas rêver.

Encore ? Cette forme lisait-elle dans ses pensées ? Pouvait-elle entrer dans sa tête ? A cette réflexion, Drago essaya de se concentrer sur des images de guerre pour faire comprendre à la forme qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue, mais quand un rire cristallin résonna dans sa tête, il se dit que ça avait eu l'effet inverse.

A trois pas de Harry, la forme lumineuse s'arrêta et se coula sur lui pour l'englober d'une lumière deux fois plus lumineuse avant de disparaître. Seul la deuxième forme resta et Drago se rendit compte que le silence total régnait. Aucun bruit de vague ou d'herbe, aucun animal, rien. Le rien total.

- Le Tout a comblé le Rien.

Drago se releva d'un coup et serra ses draps dans ses bras. Ce n'était qu'un rêve ? Sûrement… un drôle de rêve.

Alors que le blond allait se recoucher, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. C'était la première fois qu'il ne faisait pas de cauchemar depuis que la guerre était finie, et ça faisait du bien.

(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._ _.·'¯)_.·'¯)_.·'¯)

Ellindra ouvrit les yeux en baillant et en grommelant contre un certain lièvre de mars mais elle arrêta tout mouvement quand elle aperçut l'énorme œil qui la fixait. Prise de panique, elle n'osa pas faire un geste, laissant à son cerveau le temps d'analyser la situation. De un, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, ça ne sentait pas assez la lavande. De deux, elle n'était pas seule car elle entendait une respiration venant de sa droite, mais elle n'osa pas tourner la tête. Et de trois, un énorme œil la fixait depuis le plafond. Elle avala sa salive en essayant de se rappeler se qui c'était passé la veille. Il y avait eu Drago et ses insultes, Harry et ses pleurs, Hermione et ses réprimandes et… plus rien. Elle eut beau essayer de se souvenir, elle ne voyait qu'un flash blanc une fois arrivée dans la salle commune de sa maison.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle tourna légèrement la tête et elle soupira en apercevant les cheveux de Harry qui dormait doucement.

- Ha… Harry…

Ellindra n'entendit pour réponse que sa respiration et elle continua de l'appeler sans qu'il ne réagisse. Elle sortit donc de son lit et avança à pas de loup sans mouvement brusque de peur que la bestiole à qui appartenait cet œil ne s'excite. Sa main pâle se posa sur l'épaule du brun et elle le secoua en l'appelant. Malheureusement la panique lui avait fait oublier qu'elle avait affaire à quelqu'un ayant fait cette fameuse guerre et elle se retrouva par terre, la baguette de Harry posée sur sa gorge. Le brun, ne la reconnaissant pas, plaça son poids sur la petite qui gémit et il attrapa ses lunettes en vitesse avant de se lever d'un bond.

- Ellindra ? Désolé… tu m'as fait peur !

Il lui tendit la main et elle l'accepta volontiers avant de croiser du regard l'énorme globe oculaire qui les fixait.

- Harry, c'est quoi ça !

Il se tourna vers l'endroit que lui indiquait le doigt de son amie et croisa l'œil qui faisait si peur à Ellindra.

- Ben… c'est l'œil du calmar géant du lac.

- On est sous le lac, là ? Comment ça se fait que ton plafond ne soit qu'une vitre ? Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Tu voulais garder ça pour toi tout seul ? Et pourquoi il nous fixe ? Tu n'as pas peur ?

Le brun laissa échapper un sourire en répondant aux questions de la Norvégienne et en anticipant les autres.

Quand sa soif de savoir sembla atténuée, Harry lui demanda d'aller se préparer pour qu'ils puissent aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ou plutôt le dîner, vu l'heure. La blonde obéit en souriant et fila en sautillant. Le brun se laissa tomber sur son lit une nouvelle fois en fixant l'œil qui le regardait. Avait-il rêvé cette nuit ? Malfoy et lui dans le parc. Sa colère et ce blanc. Une voix chantonnant. La douceur qui l'avait bercé, ce baiser sur ses lèvres. Cette main pâle sur son corps.

L'ex-Gryffondor se secoua. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. C'était obligé, il n'aurait jamais laissé cette main masculine s'aventurer sur son corps. Il n'aurait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir. Et puis, il n'y avait que Malfoy et… ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Non, c'était impossible.

Par réflexe, il posa la main sur sa cicatrice et la massa se forçant à se souvenir. Mais rien à faire, il se voyait plaquant Malfoy sur le sol avec colère, puis il voyait de la lumière blanche, il sentait des mains l'effleurer, le caresser et plus rien, juste Ellindra ayant peur du calmar. Harry prit une teinte légèrement rouge à ces souvenirs. Soit il s'était laissé toucher par un homme et en avait ressenti du plaisir, soit il avait rêvé de coucher avec un homme. Pourtant, il n'était pas homosexuel. Il avait aimé Ginny, il avait couché avec elle et avait ressenti du plaisir. Comment cela se pouvait-il qu'il rêve d'un corps d'homme ?

Occupé à s'interroger sur ses préférences sexuelles, il ne vit pas Ellindra entrer à nouveau et grogner contre un certain Maximilien. Il ne la vit pas non plus se faufiler jusqu'à son armoire et chercher quelque chose.

- Harry !

- Hum…

Le brun se secoua pour sortir de ses pensées et il remarqua l'air contrarié de Ellindra. La première année portait un simple jean et un débardeur assorti à ses yeux violets, ainsi que des ballerines noires. D'un air contrarié, elle tenait dans sa main un jean noir et un autre pantalon plus large.

- Harry, pourquoi tes vêtements ne sont pas triés ? Tu as des pantacourts avec des shorts, des pantalons avec des tee-shirts. Tu ranges pas ? Et puis c'est quoi ça ? C'est super large pour toi ! Tu les a mis ?

Ellindra avait déniché un tas de vieux vêtements ayant appartenus à son cousin. Elle tritura le pull pour voir les initiales DD écrites à l'intérieur et elle posa une autre série de question à Harry, qui se releva et attrapa le pull de Dudley avant de les jeter au fond de l'armoire.

- Oublie ça. Ce sont les vieux vêtements de mon cousin. Oui, je vivais chez mon oncle et ma tante. Je t'ai dit que Voldemort avait tué mes parents quand j'étais tout bébé. Je n'avais chez les Dursley que les habits de mon cousin qu'ils daignaient me passer. Mais c'est passé. Hermione et Ginny m'ont emmené faire les boutiques et j'ai acheté plein d'habits qui sont neufs.

La blonde se retourna et de ses yeux violets, elle scruta chaque vêtement en faisant des piles selon les catégories. Une fois fait, elle sortit un simple jean et un tee-shirt vert qu'elle jeta sur Harry.

- Allez, va t'habiller. Il est bientôt midi, on va louper le repas et il y a des tartes à la pomme !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Ellindra passait la porte de la grande salle en tirant Harry, qui semblait légèrement gêné dans ses nouveaux habits. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de porter des habits réellement à sa taille, à part des smokings. Avant la guerre, il avait les habits de Dudley, durant la guerre, il portait n'importe quoi vu que c'était Hermione qui sortait les habits de son sac et ceux-ci appartenaient souvent aux Weasley, et après la guerre. Ben… il avait d'abord pas mal porté des habits d'hôpital puis des capes de sorcier pour les photos et les interviews qu'il n'avait pas pu refuser, et il avait ensuite opté pour des vieux habits trouvé au square Grimaurd, jusqu'à ce que Hermione et Ginny l'emmènent faire du shopping bien malgré lui.

Et c'était la première fois qu'il portait des habits aussi… enfin si peu. Bon certes, ils n'étaient pas moulants (heureusement d'ailleurs) mais pas assez amples selon Harry. Le jean suivait les lignes de ses jambes et le brun était sûr que les autres pouvait voir la marque de son caleçon, sa couleur foncée faisait ressortir ses basket blanches et il avait l'impression qu'on ne voyait que ses chaussures dans toute la grande salle. Ensuite, son tee-shirt, beau, classe, qui faisait très bien ressortir ses yeux. Mais il n'était pas un peu trop collant ? Trop arrogant avec son inscription « take me now » en noir cerné de motif argenté ? Pas trop aguicheur, non plus ?

Son rêve lui revint en mémoire et il prit une légère couleur rosée en s'asseyant sur le banc des Serpentards. Son regard émeraude parcourut en vitesse la grande salle. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde le regardait et il eut beau se fustiger en se disant que c'était parce qu'il était le Survivant, ça n'y changea rien. Il devait aller se changer. Et sur-le-champ.

Alors qu'il allait se lever, il vit que deux yeux bleu pâle le regardaient et il reconnut le regard scrutateur et hautain de Malfoy. L'aristocrate haussa un sourcil en voyant les joues du brun se colorer et il ricana en s'adressant à Zabini à ses côtés, qui tourna la tête vers le Survivant en se léchant les lèvres.

Les jambes de Harry réagirent automatiquement et il se leva, prêt à partir, mais la voix de la directrice lui fit tourner la tête et se rassoir, toute sa concentration portée vers elle.

- Cher élèves, vous avez dû remarquer que, pour vos cours, vous êtes séparés, plutôt que toutes les maisons ensemble par niveau, et que vous alternez. Gryffondor-Serpentard, Serpentard-Poufsouffle, Poufsouffle-Gryffondor, Serdaigle-Gryffondor et ainsi de suite. J'ai décidé cela avec les autres professeurs en prévision du choix que j'allais sûrement effectué. Ce que j'ai fait, d'ailleurs. En raison du trop grand nombre d'élève dans les classes du niveau de première année, et même si certains première année de l'année dernière sont montés en deuxième année, les professeurs et moi-même avons choisi de faire passer un classe a beaucoup plus d'élèves. Beaucoup de professeurs ont remarqué que vous étiez aptes à passer à la classe d'au-dessus, surtout les niveaux les plus bas, car même si c'était dans la peur, nous avons quand même pu, l'année dernière, vous enseigner des choses. Alors, une pré-liste a été établie. Vous avez tout le week-end pour voir si, à condition que vous soyez sur la liste, vous voulez ou non sauter une classe.

Un brouhaha suivi son discours. Tout le monde souhaitait savoir s'ils pouvaient sauter une classe, si les professeurs les avaient jugés aptes ou pas. Tout le monde voulait savoir qui allait sauter une classe. Le professeur McGonagall interrompit une fois de plus le bruit de fond en tapant sa fourchette contre son verre à pied et se racla la gorge.

- Miss Granger, préfète en chef, m'a aussi proposé une idée que j'ai acceptée. Après les cours, elle propose aux élèves le souhaitant du soutien. Son groupe de soutien servira aux élèves pour les matières où ils auront des difficultés. Elle m'a aussi demandé de faire la liste de ceux qui vous aideront. Bien, écoutez tous. Hermione Granger pour l'histoire de la magie et l'arithmétique, Neville Londubat pour la botanique, Parvati Patil et Padma pour la métamorphose, Hannah Abbot pour l'étude des runes et l'étude des moldus, Pansy Parkinson pour la divination et l'astrologie. Et enfin Harry Potter pour les défenses contre les forces du mal ainsi Drago Malfoy pour les cours de potions.

- Quoi ?

Drago se tenait debout, les mains appuyées sur la table et foudroyait Hermione à l'autre bout de la salle.

- Un problème, monsieur Malfoy ?

Le blond regarda sa directrice pendant quelques secondes avant de se rassoir avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Elle se remit à parler en évoquant les heures et le déroulement. Harry, lui, ne semblait pas si choqué. Hermione ne lui en avait pas parlé mais ça ne l'énervait pas. Il avait l'habitude : pour l'Armée de Dumbledore, il n'avait pas réellement choisi et quoi qu'il en dise, ça lui avait plu. Et même si cela devait lui rappeler la guerre, il sourit à l'idée de pouvoir aider encore et sentir la magie des autres autour de lui.

- Bien. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit. Ah ! Oh fait. Ce groupe de soutien s'appelle l'Eclair Blanc.

* * *

><p><em>Tracduction<em> : j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu ...

Byssan Lull, fait bouillir la marmite pleine  
>si froid en hiver, ils voyagent<br>Byssan Lull, fait bouillir la marmite pleine  
>trois étoiles brillent à travers la forêt<br>la première est notre calme la seconde est notre rêve  
>dans la troisième, un bateau, nous sommes assis ensemble<br>Byssan Lull, fait bouillir la marmite pleine  
>tout seul dans le monde, vous êtes à la recherche<br>Byssan Lull, fait bouillir la marmite pleine  
>Je vais prendre soin de vous pendant le voyage<br>Vous tenir si près et vous réchauffer avec amour  
>Je promets de toujours venir avec vous<p>

_je vous la conseille c'est très beau ... Taper Byssan Lull sur you tube par exemple  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Alors ?<span>**

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^

**Reviews ? **j'attend**  
><strong>

**Question ? **je répond**  
><strong>

**Commentaires ?** je commente

* * *

><p>Votre auteure vous parle ... ou plutôt Se parle =)<p>

_ J'aime bien vous voir faire pleins d'idée sur la prophétie et l'ange ... Continuez =)

_ Si jamais vous voulez poser des questions , je suis là, entre 12H et 14H et du samedi au Samedi sous contrainte de ... Nooonnn , je rigole ! All the days =)

_ Je peux faire ma propre pub ? Oui ? Non ?

_ M'en fous je le fait quand même :+D

_ Alors j'ai voulu répondre à un défis de Fic ... bon j'avoue que c'est pour ça que j'ai mis du temps à faire ce chapitre ...

_ Et alors ? Vous me chercher ? ... Non ? Bon. Bien =D

_ Donc ...

_ "Voldemort sous le conseil de Severus fait venir Super Nanny pour s'occuper d'un certain Wöden qui n'est autre que Harry Potter agé de cinq ans et demi. Même avec Voldemort en tuteur on peut être le plus casse-cou et fouteur de merde des gamins. Comment ce petit as évolué dans un monde de torture et de mort. Commet Super Nanny va t-elle arriver à le mater ? Qui deviendra ce jeune garçon ?"_

_ Là = .net/s/7217294/1/Trois_vies_en_une

_ euh ... ça marche pas ... l'adresse veut pas se rentrer ... Bon =S Le titre c'est : Trois vies en une

_ Aller sur mon profil ;)

_ Please ?

_ Bisous =)

**'Nanas**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Kether

_**Héhé ^^**_

Me revoilà !

**Avec un nouveau chapitre =D**

**Désolé si vous pensé que c'est tard mais l'internat et les devoirs ça facilite rien !**

_Chapitre non corrigé. Faute de réponse de ma bétâ ... -'  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer<span> : Les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais comme vous le savez de J. K. R . ( sauf certain qui vienne d'Ailleur )

Cadre : Que se passerait-il si après la Guerre Harry et ses amis retournaient à Poudlard pour faire leur septième année ? J'essaye de suivre au maximum les 7 tomes de Harry Potter mais pas l'épilogue ^^ ( que je n'aime pas au passage )

Relation : **YAOI** ! Cette fic aura **des couples Homosexuels** donc les homophobes je vous pris de lire cette fic pour changer vos idées sur les relation H/H et F/F =) ... ... Exemple ? Un petit **HP/DM** et ... bon je vous le dis ? ... non ... vous verrez bien ;)

Reviews : J'y répondrais le plus possible =)

* * *

><p><strong><span>carocaro : <span>** Contente que la taille te plaise, moi aussi ça m'énerve les chapitres trop court ! ^^/ Ma foi. Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit que Dray et 'Ry c'était embrassé ... Où l'a tu lu ? Peut être mon subconscient la écrit ... Pourrais-tu me citer la phrase XD que j'éclaircisse tout ça / Pour la chose blanche ... je dis rien =P / Pour Drago , je ne sais pas comment il le dira à Harry. Je ne sais même pas si il lui dira. C'est à lui de choisir. / Ce qu'il va se passer entre Tess, Le serdaigle, et Drago ... hum ... des choses XD / Non ... je n'ai pas compris ce que tu as voulut me dire ^^'

**Kazuna-Rox : **Je ne pense pas que tu est comme Ellindra, sinon je plain ton entourage ^^' / C'est le but que ça soit étrange =P Bisous

**draym :** Oui mais bon ... Drago n'a pas forcément notre logique de Yaoiste :D

**Tsuh :** Ah ... une nouvelle tête =D Bienvenue =D / Je suis heureuse que tu es mis une review et encore plus parce que tu me dis que c'est rare. C'est gentils =) / Oui on me la déjà dit sur Ellindra. Les premiers chapitres sont lourd avec la tristesse de Harry et donc je voulais mettre une touche d'innocence. A la base elle n'est là que pour ça , je l'ai invité dans ce but./ Pourle rapport entre le rêve et le titre "l'éclair blanc" , il n'y a pas vraiment de rapport, je vais gaché un peu de suspence mais "l'éclair blanc" vient du fait que dans la plus sombre nuit un éclair permet de voir, certes fugacement mais il permet de se retrouver. / Pour les fautes j'en suis navré -' / _**" Auteur à tendances sadiques envert tous (lecteurs et persos compris) ?"**_ ... Je dirais Non. Les perso vont souffrir mais surtout spycologiqument et dans un but précis. La fic est triste c'est comme ça. Pour les lecteurs ... le Non va bien aussi. J'ai plutôt tendance à me forcer à ne pas tout dire d'un coup , donc c'est plutôt envers moi que je sui sSadique. Bien sur il y aura du suspence ... mais je ne voit pas ça comme du sadisme XD / Merci =D

**peroxiidee** : Ben maintenant:D

* * *

><p><strong>AS :<strong> Dans ce chapitre il y aura un peu de Théologie. Je vous demande d'être indulgent. Je ne me connais pas trop dans la religion évoqué et surtout dans le principe décrit.

* * *

><p>Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 4 : Kether.<span>**

Harry leva les yeux vers le panneau accroché au plafond où l'inscription «Eclair Blanc » ressortait en lettre blanche sur un fond noir, tel un phare dans une tempête. Autours des lettres soigneusement écrites une série de motif gris représentait un lion, un serpent, un blaireau et un aigle déambulant entre une baguette, un chaudron, des runes et pleins d'autres objets de tout genre faisant partie des matières enseignée à Poudlard.

Eclair Blanc.

Harry avait été étonné – pas dans faire partie vu que c'était Hermione qui avait créé cette association – du nom.

Eclair Blanc.

Le premier reflex du survivant avait été de porter sa main à sa cicatrice comme par peur qu'elle ait disparut, et puis il avait tourné la tête vers les autres tables et s'était rendu compte que les autres élèves le regardait. Enfin surtout les plus jeunes, car les aînés semblaient avoir une sorte de réserve, comme si regardait Harry et se rendre compte qu'il était humain comme eux diminué sa victoire et faisait revivre leur tourment. Surtout pour les septièmes années. Le brun avait d'abord cru que l'ambiance lourde de la guerre était la cause des silences trop long en cours ou bien de l'absence de rire autours de lui mais il s'était rendu compte que lors de ses silences on se retournait vers lui et que les élèves de son âge riaient quand ils étaient loin de lui. Seuls quelques Griffondor lui parlaient réellement, Dean et Seamus par exemple, mais Harry sentait parfois une espèce de barrière entre eux.

Soufflant bruyamment l'es-Griffondor passa la porte massive et il fut éblouit par les lumières blanche pendu au plafond.

- Hé ! Potter tu es en retard !

L'interpellé leva la tête vers celui qui l'avait interpellé. Il s'agissait de Théodore Nott assit derrière un comptoir aussi imposant que celui de Gringott's , des lunettes stylisées sur le nez , un sourire malicieux tordu par sa baguette qu'il tenait entre ses dents et qu'il mordillait doucement. Harry s'avança vers lui en s'excusant machinalement sans toutefois expliquer son retard.

- Cela sert à quoi que je fasse des emploies du temps si tu ne les respecte pas ?

Le regard de Harry se tourna vers l'immense tableau où était affiché les emploies du temps et les salles affecté à chacun. Il vit son nom sur le tableau annexe écrit en orange alors que celui de Hermione, de Neville ou bien de Pansy brillaient d'un vert éclatant.

Harry pensa une nouvelles fois que Théodore avait fait du bon boulot . Au milieu de la semaine alors que l'organisation n'arrivait pas à être mise en place malgré le bon vouloir de Hermione qui peinait déjà entre ses devoirs, ses révisions, le soutien et les papiers administratif, le Serpentard était arrivé les mains dans les poches, avait attrapé les feuilles, s'était installé à un bureau et même sous les menaces il n'avait pas rendu les papier. Hermione avait abandonné et le lendemain il était revenu avec une nouvelle organisation où il n'y avait rien à redire. Depuis il avait été nommé intendant et quand une Ellindra toute excité par tant de mystère lui avait demandé ses raisons, il avait répondu en haussant les épaules « J'ai perdu un par », même la norvégienne n'avait pas pu en savoir plus.

- Potter !

Sortant de ses pensées où il s'était plongé sans s'en rendre compte une fois de plus, il reporta son attention sur Nott qui jouait en tortillant la langue autours de sa baguette. Une pensée fugace du vendredi dernier traversa l'esprit de Harry et il se laissa emporter. Drago Malfoy, le lac, sa colère, Malfoy sous lui, Malfoy lui caressant les cheveux, puis le blanc, la voix douce, les mains d'homme sur son corps et la peau pâle contre sa peau dorée. Et les cris de Ellindra à cause du calmar. A ses souvenirs une sensation qu'il associé au plaisir lui embrasa le corps alors que ses joues se teinté de rouge sous le regard interrogateur de Théophile. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et son souffle s'accéléra tandis qu'il lui semblait revivre la scène. Une main se posa sur son épaule alors qu'il commençait à chanceler. Blaise Zabinni le salua d'un hochement de tête avant de ne le poussait vers Nott qui semblait avoir pris une bonne décision en son for intérieur. Harry regarda le tableau pour voir où il devait aller mais quand il fit volte-face il croisa le regard bleu-gris d'un certain blond et il prit une couleur encore plus rouge en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Drago ricana méchamment et le brun sortit hors de la pièce sans se retourner.

Quand il entra dans la salle, qui lui était dédié, des premières et secondes années attendaient patiemment assis sur leur chaise. Harry s'avança vers l'ancien bureau du professeur et s'assit dessus en se forçant au calme.

Voilà une semaine que tous les soirs entre 5H30 et 7H30 il aidait des élèves volontaires pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal et même si pour l'instant il c'était surtout concentré sur l'ambiance, il avait toujours cette boule au ventre qui l'empêchait de parler les cinq premières minutes. Il attendit donc que le nœud dans son estomac se dénoue en tapotant sa baguette sur le bureau. Les élèves, plus nombreux que les autres jours, sortirent leur livre de cours en pensant que c'était ce que leur aîné attendait. Harry fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas encore eu les premières et deuxièmes années et il sentait bien que ceux-ci étaient perturbés par son silence. Il se décida donc à entamer son monologue.

- Bonjour à tous, pour ceux et celles qui ne le savent pas, je m'appelle Harry Potter et je vous aiderais dans ma matière, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je ne suis pas comme Hermione qui veut que tous soit carré donc vous pouvez venir quand ça vous plait, vous aurez seulement à marquer votre nom sur la feuille de papier que je ferais passer. Je ne suis ni professeur, ni préfet donc je ne peux ni vous coller, ni enlever des points mais je peux vous exclure. Bien levez la main pour des questions.

Quasiment tous les élèves levèrent le bras et un soupir échappa entre les lèvres du Survivant. Au minimum la moitié devait être sur Voldemort et la guerre, et peut être sur des morts. Rémus est sa lycanthropie si certains étaient curieux. Peut être le célèbre Maugrey Fol 'œil si leur parents leur avaient parlé de l'auror qui à remplit Azkaban. Il y avait peu de chance que quelqu'un lui parle de Fred, Tonks ou Collin par exemple. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et l'image de leur corp froid lui brouilla la vision. Si seulement il avait pu …

Un éternuement le ramena à la réalité et il se retrouva avec une vingtaine d'yeux exprimant une palette de sentiments entre la peur et l'admiration en passant pas l'incompréhension. L'aîné s'essuya les yeux et leur offrit un sourire pour les rassurer.

- Avez-vous des questions ne concernant pas la dernière guerre ?

D'un même mouvement beaucoup d'élèves baissèrent la main en ronchonnant de frustration. Seule trois mains restèrent levées et Harry remarqua alors Ellindra assise au fond de la pièce et il se retint de sourire en voyant Nathaniel à ses côtés. Le châtain semblait mal à l'aise entouré de tous ses autres élèves tandis que la Norvégienne levait le bras surexcité en se dandinant sur sa chaise. Harry interrogea un Serdaigle de deuxième année sans se préoccupé des grognements de la rousse.

- Vous allez nous apprendre quoi ?

- Alors déjà le vous, on l'oubli, je ne suis pas adulte, enfin si mais pas comme ça. En suite, normalement je ne vais rien vous apprendre, je vais vous aider à comprendre et à réaliser ce que le professeur Lifekeeper vous apprendra.

Harry songea à son professeur. Jeune, la trentaine, les yeux marrons vert, grand, brun roux et une voix de ténor plutôt agréable à entendre. Un brave homme avec une cicatrice sur la joue et des yeux pétillants. Une grande envie d'aider les autres qui, comme il le disait, le poussait souvent à faire n'importe quoi. Harry avait apprécié qu'il ne l'examine pas des sa première heur de cours.

-Monsieur ?

Le brun sursauta et se tourna vers le première année.

-Harry. Oui ?

- C'est vrai que vous avez eu un professeur loup-garou ?

Devant la trentaine d'élèves, Harry baissa la tête un instant. Rémus. Pas qu'un professeur. Un ami. Un parent. Des larmes se remirent à couler le long de ses joues quand il pensa qu'ils s'étaient engueulés la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Un sanglot déchira le silence de la pièce et quand il leva la tête ses yeux brillaient d'une telle souffrance que les élèves des premiers rangs reculèrent.

Harry allait se laisser emporter par ses souvenirs, encore une fois. Il s'y noierait et n'en reviendrait que de justesse, il allait plonger.

Il refit surface. Un regard violet intense l'encra à la réalité. Un regard à la fois doux et interrogatif. Naïf et sage. Le regard d'Ellindra qui lui demandait de rester parmi eux, de ne pas se noyait devant les autres. Harry avala sa salive.

- Ou… oui… Je … Le professeur Rémus Lupin était un loup garou mais il n'était pas que ça. C'était un homme bon, qui faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne nuire à personne. Mais malgré ce qu'on a pu vous dire il a été mon meilleur professeur de défense pour l'instant.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait eu un fils. Ce gamin doit être un monstre !

Le survivant tourna la tête vers le petit Serdaigle qui avait parlé et son cœur s'accéléra. Ted. Un petit garçon tout mignon de quelques mois seulement. Les yeux bleu-vert clair comme son père et les cheveux changeant de couleur selon son humeur grâce à son sang de métamorphage, ce qui pour Harry et Andromeda se révélait pratique pour prévoir les crises. Trois mois. Ils avait passé deux mois quasiment à eux trois ensemble. Harry n'avait pas hésité quand Andromeda lui avait demandé si elle pouvait venir au square Grimmauld, après tout elle était une Black de naissance. Il ne l'avait pas regretté. La grand-mère de Ted était une femme douce et forte à la fois. Elle l'avait aidé à tenir bon et s'était occupé de lui comme d'un enfant quand il allait au plus mal, même si elle avait déjà Ted sur les bras. Ted. Son filleul.

Filleul. Quand Harry avait tenue la première fois le jeune Lupin, il avait sentit le Vide en lui se comblait un peu et entre les moments où il refaisait les chambres et ceux où il perdait pied, le brun aimait bien retrouver le petit et sa grand-mère.

Son filleul. Lui, Parrain à dix-sept ans et des poussières. En songeant à cela Harry saisit une fois de plus la tâche qui l'attendait. Pour l'instant, ce petit bout de choux avait juste besoin qu'on le nourrisse, qu'on le distrait et qu'on le change mais plus tard Harry serait comme un second père pour lui, un modèle masculin, et son tuteur si Andromeda venait … à rejoindre sa fille. Il devrait être à la hauteur pour Ted. Une boule d'angoisse se bloqua dans sa gorge. Et s'il n'était pas à la hauteur ? Et s'il faisait quelque chose de mal ? Après tout, il n'avait jamais vu comment faire… le seul exemple d'éducation qu'il avait eue était sa tante et son oncle qui l'avaient presque esclavagé et qui gâtaient son cousin. Et Harry ne voulait ni faire faire de tâche ingrate à Ted, ni le gâtait pour qu'il se croit tout permis comme Dudley. Tiens, en parlant de Dud…

- J'ai entendu dire que le jeune Lupin n'avait pas le gène…

Harry sortit de ses pensées et fit glisser son regard sur la Gryffondor qui venait de parler et elle prit une teinte rosée en balbutiant des excuses.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuse ? D'avoir répondu à ma place ? Non, au contraire … Je … j'ai …j'ai tendance à me déconnecter et si … enfin … je peux rien y faire pour l'instant. N'hésitez pas à me rappeler dans ses cas là. A propos du fils Lupin, il n'a pas hérité de la Lycanthropie de son père. Autre ?

- Est-ce que les sangs –purs ont plus de chance de réussir dans la vie que les … les autres …

Harry fronça les sourcils et ce fut un autre élève qui répondit à sa place.

- Bien sur que non, idiot ! Tu as du sang Mangemort dans les veines ou quoi ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu dis ? C'est toi le Mangemort ! Véracrasse !

L'instinct de Harry le poussa à se lever et à lancé un sort de bouclier entre les deux élèves qui se toisaient. Suite à cette intervention les élèves s'étaient tu et attendait la réponse du brun.

- Il est vrai que les Mangemort pensaient que les sangs-purs étaient mieux mais il n'y a pas qu'eux. Pour ma part, je connais deux filles de moldus qui pourrait battre en duel bien des sangs purs. La première était ma mère et elle est morte pour me sauver. La deuxième est Hermione Granger et je ne connais pas un sort ou une potion qu'elle n'arriverait à refaire, je lui dois beaucoup. Rasseyez-vous tout les deux. D'autre question ?

Harry vit Ellindra trépigner sur sa chaise et il lui enjoignit la parole d'un geste de la main.

- C'est une question de Nathaniel.

Le brun comprit d'un coup pourquoi Ellindra avait toléré d'attendre. Si ça avait été une question à elle ses lèvres n'auraient pu la retenir.

- Vas-y.

- Pourquoi tu as accepté d'aller à Serpentard ?

La première chose que Harry vu, ce fut le regard d'incompréhension de la Norvégienne. Bien sur, pour une personne élevée par des moldus, la guerre Gryffondor-Serpentard n'avait aucun sens. Il remarqua ensuite que beaucoup se poser cette question mais qu'il n'avait pas de vraie réponse. Il n'en avait pas parlé avec les autres niveaux.

- Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas. Je crois que … que je … enfin … je … bien. Un des hommes que je respecte le plus était à Serpentard. Severus Rogue. Vous ne l'avez connu, pour les deuxième années, que comme le dictateur qui vous servez de directeur. Mais en vrai c'était un espion pour Dumbledore. Et puis j'ai faillit être envoyé à Serpentard… Ce n'est pas la couleur de notre uniforme qui fait ce que nous sommes. A votre âge, je ne l'avais pas compris. Je n'ai rien contre les Serpentards.

Un long silence suivit ses paroles et le brun, après avoir eu confirmation qu'il n'y avait plus de question, les congédia en leur rappelant qu'ils étaient les bienvenus. Quand la salle fut vide, le survivant se posa sur le sol et se mit à pleurer.

(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._ _.·'¯)_.·'¯)_.·'¯)

Drago tourna au coin du couloir en maudissant Granger qui lui avait demandé d'aller chercher Potter. Le brun tardait et la rousse voulait absolument leur parler à tous et bien sûr elle l'avait choisit lui pour aller chercher le retardataire. Quoi que … si cela lui permettait de se moquer de Potter pour arriver à ses fins. Se faire haïr pour revoir la flamme de haine dans les yeux de sa Némésis. Sexy.

Drago s'arrêta. Il n'avait pas pensé ça ? Pas ce mot ? Non, Théo avait dû le perturbait avec son discourt enflammé.

Après le départ du brun, Théo avait poussé un sifflement avant de se lécher les lèvres et de s'adresser à ses deux amis. « Vous avez pas vu ça ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Potter à perdu pied un instant et avec ses joues rougit, ses lèvres entrouverte et son souffle erratique, il est devenu un appel à la luxure. Le chapeau de Merlin me souffle que j'aurais mieux fait d'y répondre. » Blaise avait éclaté de rire et avait parlé d'un quelconque pari. Drago s'en moquait. Il avait déjà vu Potter dans le même état mais c'était plus un appel au secours qui lui avait chatouillé la langue et rien que pour ça il en voulait encore plus au Sauveur.

Il poussa la porte du pied et trouva Potter pleurant au sol, les genoux relevés avec les avant bras dessus et la tête penchait en arrière. Le brun se tourna légèrement vers lui mais ne daigna pas se cacher comme quiconque d'autre l'aurait fait. A la place il passa sa main dans les cheveux en soufflant le prénom de Granger.

Drago voulut lui lancer une remarque acerbe mais quelque chose lui bloqua ses paroles et son corps bougea tous seul. En quelques mouvements il fut prêt de brun, agenouillé à sa hauteur. Il pensa mille blagues douteuses, mille sarcasmes mais aucun ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et il grinça les dents de frustration. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut qu'il avait été la victime d'une potion mais il vérifiait toujours ses aliments, au cas où. L'idée que ça puisse être un sort lui traversa l'esprit mais il l'aurait sentit. La soirée du vendredi dernier s'imposa alors. Il n'avait pu se passer quelque chose qu'entre le moment où il tenait Potter et celui où il s'était retrouvé dans son lit.

Le blond voulut parler mais deux lèvres sur les siennes l'en empêchèrent. Malgré que ses neurones envoient des signaux à ses muscles pour pousser le brun, il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, si ce n'est qu'il entrouvrit les lèvres sous les caresses de la langue de Potter. Alors que l'affolement lui empêchait de réagir correctement, Drago vit ses mains s'accrocher aux cheveux du Survivant et il fit basculer le corps du brun sur les dalles fraîches avant de s'allonger sous lui et de passer ses mains sous sa chemise. Il ferma les yeux un instant.

Les rouvrit. Il était assis à une table où les membres de l'Eclair Blanc parlaient avec animation. Potter de l'autre coté de la table, entouré par Granger et Weasley gribouillait un bout de papier sans daigner écouter les autres. A l'instant où Drago voulu se lever deux yeux émeraudes se tournèrent vers lui et l'encrèrent sur sa chaise. Un frisson lui parcourut le corps. Il avait embrassé Potter, ou du moins il l'avait laissé l'embrasser. Il l'avait embrassé, couché sur le sol et … et …

Plus rien. Un blanc, comme la semaine d'avant, quand il l'avait tenu avant de se réveiller dans son lit, seul et en pyjama.

Le même blanc et le même vide.

Vide. Ce mot lui rappela les yeux de Potter qui le fixait avec une moue interrogative et Drago ne pu s'empêchait de se poser des questions. Etait-ce Potter qui avait fait ça ? Si oui, pourquoi ? Si non, qui ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Potion ? Sort ? Et puis, à qui en parler ? Blaise, Théo ou Pansy ? Non, pas à Pansy. Ni à Théo qui fantasmait sur le dit Potter. Si Severus avait été là il y serait allé, car malgré ce qu'il avait dit en sixième année sous l'emprise de la peur, il faisait énormément confiance en son parrain et savait qu'il aurait pu l'aider. Si la mort ne l'avait pas pris.

Blaise peut être ? Non, il ne le connaissait pas assez. Drago songea à l'infirmière mais se ravisa, comment demander à un adulte si il avait été ensorcelé car il pensait que le Survivant-Qui-A-Sauvé-Tout-Le-Monde lui avait fait quelque chose, alors qu'il pouvait être jugé mangemort à tous moment.

Jugé mangemort. Ces deux mots le frappèrent en plein cœur et il se fustigea intérieurement. Il ne pouvait pas se faire haïr par Potter car si il le traité de Mangemort en disant qu'il voulait le tuer, tous le croirait et lui finirait à Azkaban.

Drago n'était pas fou, même pour revoir les yeux de Potter brillait il n'irait pas dans les cachots de la prison. Il ne retrouverait jamais ce froid, cette humidité, les coups, la saleté et tous ce qui avait fait son quotidien durant les vacances de sa sixième à sa septième année. Son regard se perdit dans la vague alors que ses souvenirs affluaient. Il se revit au fond de la cellule, vêtu des mêmes haillons que les elfes de maison, tremblant, respirant à grande peine suite aux Doloris que lui avait envoyé un quelconque Mangemort pour se passer les nerfs. Il revit le regard froid de son père quand il s'était reçu une nuée de sort de torture par Bellatrix après qu'il n'ai pas pu tuer Dumbledore.

Drago se leva d'un bond pour s'empêcher de perdre pied et sortit de la pièce en lâchant un « on m'attend » qu'il voulait désinvolte.

(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._ _.·'¯)_.·'¯)_.·'¯)

Ellindra poussa la porte de sa salle commune et se retrouva dans les couloirs des cachots. Une ombre bougea derrière une armure et au lieu d'en avoir peur, elle s'en rapprocha en souriant. Nathaniel en sortit et lui offrit un doux sourire avant de lui attraper la main pour avancer. Elle se laissa guider à l'extérieur où le soleil automnal réchauffait les alentours. Ils allèrent s'assoir sous un arbre où Harry dessinait avec un stylo moldu.

- Qu'est ce que tu dessines ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Comment ça ?

Elle attrapa la feuille et examina le dessin répété plusieurs fois. Il s'agissait de dix cercles de la même taille relié entre eux. Graphiquement le dessin formé sept lignes, la deuxième, la troisième et la cinquième était formé de deux cercles tandis que les autres en n'en avait qu'un. Ces dix cercles formaient trois colonnes avec trois cercles pour celles des extrémités et quatre pour la colonne du milieu.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Nathaniel à sa gauche attrapa la feuille en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est la kabbale.

- La kabbale ?

Harry et Ellindra se retournèrent vers lui et le jeune resta muet. Harry était un adulte, il ne pouvait pas parler aux adultes. Il ne fallait pas qu'il parle aux adultes. Il ne pouvait pas, les adultes ne comprenaient pas les enfants. Il … non.

L'aîné se rendit compte de son trouble et détourna la tête pour regarder vers le château mais son cadet était bloqué et en sueur.

- Je vais manger.

- D'accord Harry.

Le brun se leva et se dirigea vers la grande salle en songeant que c'était bien triste pour Nathaniel.

- Harry !

L'interpellé au milieu d'un couloir, se tourna vers Hermione qui avançait vers lui. Elle était vêtue d'une jupe blanche et d'un chemisier gris. Harry sourit, depuis la fin de la guerre elle essayait de mettre des habits plus « minette » en échange du fait que lui devait mettre des habits à sa taille au moins à Poudlard. Ce qui réussissait, puisqu'il avait enfilé un pantacourt blanc et vert et un tee-shirt gris avec inscrit ' Hook the wive up ! » achetés avec sa meilleure amie et son ex.

- Tu m'évite maintenant ?

Le brun qui avait relevé le ton ironique haussa les épaules et pour ne pas inquiéter Hermione il puisa dans ce qu'il appelait « la source d'ironie ».

- Peut être que parler à une aussi jolie fille déjà en couple ne m'intéresse pas.

- Ah … Parce que tu crois que parler à un garçon qui ne veut pas me dire qu'il est sorti avec la sœur de mon copain ça m'intéresse ?

Le Harry d'avant aurait écarté les yeux et bafouillé. Harry ne réagit pas, Ginny et Hermione étaient amies et quasiment belle sœur, de plus Ginny étant passées en septième année avec eux – ce qui perturbait Ron- Hermione la voyait encore plus souvent. La brune se méprit sur son silence.

- Ne lui en veux pas … je lui ai demandé pourquoi vous n'étiez pas ensemble et elle m'a répondu un « si tu savais » énigmatique. Et ma curiosité Gryffondorienne a fait le reste.

- Que sais-tu ?

- Qu'elle a passé plusieurs nuits avec toi au Square Grimmaud. Ça t'embête ? J'ai voulu te le dire hier soir mais tu as détalé comme un lapin après la réunion.

- Non ça ne m'embête pas. Ne le dis pas à Ron. Il a déjà assez de difficulté à gérer que sa sœur soit dans sa classe alors s'il sait qu'elle n'est plus vierge.

- Cela serait bien arrivé un jour. Ginny est grande et vous étiez consentants. Je pense qu'il préfèrerait que ça soit avec toi. Tu as peur qu'il s'énerve ?

- Non.

Comprenant que la discussion était close, Hermione attrapa le bras de son ami et l'accompagna vers la grande salle en discutant de sa nouvelle maison.

- Vous me manquez. Nos discutions du soir, nos délires, nos mini-aventures. En plus je me dis que si j'étais ç Gryffondor, je pourrais manger avec Ron et être avec lui tout les soirs. Mais tu sais, à Serdaigle je peux travailler sans être dérangée. Je peux discuter le soir. Et puis les Serpentard embête moins les Serdaigle et quoi que je dise j'en ai marre d'être traité de Sang-De-Bourbe.

Nonchalamment elle posa sa main sur son avant bras où la cicatrice du mot « sang de bourbe » faite par Bellatrix ne se décidait pas à partir.

- Et toi à Serpentard ?

- Moi ça va. Les Serpentard les plus âgés ont abandonné la guerre, ils en ont trop vécu. Les autres m'oublient.

- Et Malfoy ?

- Il a changé.

Son esprit dériva sur l'autre jour après son cauchemar. Il se rappela le blanc, puis son corps nu contre un corps pâle, doux et indéniablement masculin. Il se laissa emporter par ses souvenirs flous avant de glisser sur la veille. Après ses cours et sa crise d'angoisse et de l'arme. Le blond était arrivé, s'était accroupi à ses côtés les yeux brillants et Harry n'avait rien ou faire, ses muscles avaient agit seuls, il avait embrassé Drago. Et puis il s'était retrouvé assis autours de la table de la réunion de l'Eclair blanc.

- Et Ellindra ?

Harry leva les yeux sur son amie qui répéta sa question.

- Je veux dire, avec Ellindra ça se passe comment ?

- Ellindra ? C'est une chouette petite, elle a pas l'esprit perturbé par la guerre. Elle réfléchit bien.

- Elle pose beaucoup de question à ce que j'ai entendu.

- Oui mais elle ne juge jamais. Et puis quand elle ne questionne pas elle est de bonne compagnie.

- Hum … et ce jeune poufsouffle ?

- Nathaniel ? C'est un gentil garçon, il ne parle guère.

- Harry ?

Le duo d'ancien Gryffondor pivota vers Luna vêtue d'une robe bleue et de converse verte assortit à son collier en Haricot.

- Les Inches cherchent à te voler tes cours de Potion, fais attention.

- Merci Luna, je ferais attention, sinon ils ne t'embêtent plus trop ?

- Non, je leur ai parlé du calmar géant et ils cherchent à l'apprivoiser.

- Parle-leur des strangulots, qu'ils fassent attention, ils sont très joueurs.

- Bien, si je leur dis que ça vient de toi, peut être laisseront-ils tes cours tranquille.

Sur cette phrase, elle partit en sautillant. Les deux amis ne parlèrent pas de la blonde et passèrent les portes de la grande salle en souriant. Hermione se dirigea vers sa table en saluant Harry, il en décida autrement et s'assit en face d'elle à la table des Serdaigle. En rentrant dans la salle Ron vit sa copine et son meilleur ami et il les rejoignit en lançant une boutade à un Gryffondor de quatrième année. Il entama ensuite une conversation sur le Quidditch car les sélections pour Gryffondor avaient déjà eu lieu et il avait eu du mal à remplacer Harry. Il avait finalement opté pour un troisième année plutôt habile.

- Et toi Harry, tu vas continuer ?

- Les Serpentard ont déjà un attrapeur.

Avant Ron aurait argué un moyen de battre Malfoy. Il aurait trouvé des tactiques et Hermione les aurait sermonnés en souriant. Mais il avait changé, il proposa donc à Harry un autre poste mais le brun ne parut pas enthousiaste. Ron habitué au caractère peu expressif de son ami relança la conversation, heureux d'être avec eux et petit à petit Harry s'ouvrit un peu.

Quand Ellindra rentra dans la salle, elle vit Harry à la table des Serdaigle et commença à s'y diriger mais elle aperçut ses amis à côté de lui et s'arrêta. Elle avait envie de lui parler, de lui décrire les explications du poufsouffle, de lui poser des questions sur ses dessins. Elle en avait horriblement envie et ça lui obstruait l'esprit. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle tourna le regard vers Nathaniel qui attendait paisible. Il avait comprit le combat qui se déroulait en elle, il ne le comprenait pas, mais il l'acceptait et il attendait. Elle pivota une nouvelle fois vers Harry. Il était avec ses amis, il souriait doucement. Elle ne pouvait pas le déranger même si elle en avait envie. D'un geste brusque elle changea de direction et alla s'assoir à la table des Poufsouffle. Personne ne dis mot et elle pu savourer son repas en se concentrant sur Nathaniel pour oublier ses questions. Celui vit qu'elle avait l'esprit ailleurs mais il n'en dit rien et s'évertua à la distraire car si il ne pouvait pas parler au adulte rien ne l'empêchait de discuter durant des heures avec Ellindra.

Harry assis contre un arbre près du lac, tenait dans sa main ses dessins.

- Ellindra, tu dis que je dessine la Kabbale ? Un symbole de la religion juive ?

- Oui, mon oncle m'a vaguement parlé de Dieu et de Religion. Les parents de Nathaniel sont des chrétiens convaincu mais il respecte les autres religions et en ont un peu parlé à leur fils. A ce que j'ai compris, les juifs croient en la Kabbale comme les faces de leur Dieu qui n'a pas de nom.

Harry regarda ses dessins, perplexe. Il ne connaissait rien des religions. Les Dursley allaient quelques fois à la messe pour les fêtes mais il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une église. Dudley avait une médaille en or qu'il m'était pour ces occasions. Un jour Harry l'avait ramassé de sur la table pour la ranger dans l'écrin qui lui était destinée. Il s'agissait d'une croix fine avec un homme cloué dessus aux pieds et aux mains, seulement vêtu d'un pagne, la tête basse semblant réfléchir. Il y avait des initiales aussi. Il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi son cousin pendait-il un symbole de la souffrance d'un homme à son cou alors qu'il allait dans ce bâtiment où un prier un mec surpuissant appelé Dieu pour la paix et le bonheur. C'était idiot. Vernon était entré dans le salon et le voyant concentré sur l'objet il en avait déduis qu'il voulait le voler. Harry avait passé une semaine dans son placard, ne pouvant sortir que pour ses besoins et durant cette semaine il s'était dit que si Dieu existait il l'aurait sortit de là et puis il avait oublié cet homme cloué, il avait déjà assez de malheur à lui tout seul.

- Tu es juif Potter ?

Le brun leva la tête. Une Serdaigle de première ou deuxième année c'était accroupi devant lui et le regardait de ses yeux bleus pâles. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux brun roux relâchés sur ses épaules et réitéra sa question.

- Alors ? Juif ?

- Euh … je …

- On cherche à savoir quel est ce symbole ?

La Serdaigle se tourna vers Ellindra qui montré du doigt la Kabbale et elle s'assit face à eux.

- C'est la Kabbale, chaque cercle est un sephirot.

- Parle Maria, s'il te plait.

- Ne m'arrête pas alors.

La Serpentard hocha la tête et la Serdaigle se recala correctement. Elle connaissait la manie de la Norvégienne d'interrompre les gens avec des questions qui rendait fou certain professeur.

- J'essaierais.

- Bien. Tout d'abord, je me présente.

Elle se tourna vers Harry et celui-ci comprit qu'elle était de l'âge de Ellindra mais le mot Kabbale lui trottait trop dans l'esprit pour qu'il cherche à en savoir plus.

- Je m'appelle Maria Finatelli et si mon père est un sorcier Italien, ma mère est une juive moldue. C'est par elle que je sais ce que je vais vous dire. La Kabbale montre une distinction entre l'aspect caché de Dieux et les dix sephirots représentaient par les dix cercles. L'aspect caché de Dieu, « En sof », signifie que Dieu échappe à toute perception. Dans le judaïsme on établit que rien ne peux Le décrire ou Le nommé. Il est interdit de prononcer son nom car Nommer c'est en quelque sorte faire sien et Il ne nous appartient pas. Les dix cercles de la Kabbale sont les dix émanations de Dieu. Ce sont les qualités divines qui sont sortit de Lui et qui ont imprégné le monde. Elles ne sont pas Lui mais grâce à elle on peut connaître des choses sur Lui. Vous voyez ce cercle ?

La Serdaigle posa le doigt sur le cercle du haut.

- Il s'agit de …

- Kether.

Les deux fillettes se tournèrent vers le Sauveur qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait dit. Maria le regarda un instant avant de lui demandait comment il le savait. Il fut bien incapable de lui donner la réponse. Une voix lui avait soufflé ce mot et il l'avait juste dit à voix haute, car c'était une évidence. A l'instant où il allait dire de continuer, une vague le transperça. Une vague d'idée, de pensée, de mots. Il avait l'habitude de penser à tout d'un coup, de mélanger ce qui lui traversait la tête. Il ne chercha d'onc pas à saisir ce qui défilait dans son esprit et se laissa entrainer même si il n'avait pas l'impression que cela lui appartienne. Ellindra posa sa main sur son épaule ce qui eu l'effet de le ramener avec elle et Maria ne lui laissa pas le répit de se replonger dans cette vague.

- Oui, donc, Kether, « a couronne ». Dieu se diffuse par elle et c'est par elle que toutes les créations retournent à Dieu. Il y a ensuite Hochma « la sagesse », la dimension paternelle du Divin et Binah, « l'intelligence », le maternel du Divin. Ce principe trinitaire est la grande face. Il y a ensuite la petite face. C'est-à-dire, Hesed, « la grâce », la bonté suprême de Dieu et à sa gauche Gherouba, la « justice divine », la rigueur. Le sixième sephirot est Tipheret « la beauté », la miséricorde. Elle relie tout les autres excepté une, avec ses rayons. Le septième se nomme Netsah, « la victoire », l'endurance, le pouvoir mâle. A l'inverse, la puissance féminine se nomme Hôd, «la gloire ». Les deux derniers son Yesod « le fondement », la base. Et enfin Malkut, « le royaume ».

- Et ?

- Et rien Potter.

Voyant que Maria avait finit son exposé Ellindra commença à poser ses questions qui la titillait. Harry lui se plongea dans ses pensées. Son « et » n'avait pas était dit au hasard. Il savait qu'il y avait autre chose. L'histoire était incomplète. Il le sentait, il ne savait pas comment. Il avait un pressentiment.

-Kether…

Harry releva la tête. Maria et Ellindra discutait toujours avec entrain.

-Kether …

Ce nom le frappa de plein fouet. Il tourna la tête, personne n'était assez près pour lui parler.

-Kether …

Harry aperçut un groupe de Serpentard passé et il reconnu les septième années.

-Kether …

Ce murmure qui l'appelé semblait venir du groupe et il eu envie de se lever et de marcher vers Drago et ses amis. Il faillit se lever mais résista. Il devait comprendre ce qu'il se passait. A la bibliothèque par exemple. Mais pas tout de suite.

- Kether … vient …

Il se redressa d'un bond et fit un pas vers l'intérieur. Ellindra qui l'avait vu perdre pied une nouvelle fois fut surprise de le voir se lever. D'habitude il se noyer dans ses pensées jusqu'on l'en sorte. Là il avait bougé. Ce n'était pas normal. Elle se leva à son tour et posa sa petite main sur le bras halé de son aîné.

- Harry ?

Le brun entendit son nom mais ne réagit pas. Une voix mélodieuse l'appelé. Il fit un pas de plus.

- Kether …

Puis un autre pas.

- Harry !

Il s'arrêta en sentant qu'on le secouait mais son regard fixait toujours les Serpentard qui s'étaient arrêté.

- Kether …

- Harry !

Son corps voulut avancer. Son esprit voulut s'arrêter.

Il s'effondra. Deux voix se mélangèrent et se bousculèrent dans son cœur.

- Harry ! / - Kether …

* * *

><p><span>Alors ?<span>

**Reviews ? **j'attend**  
><strong>

**Question ? **je répond**  
><strong>

**Commentaires ?** je commente

_**_ Toujours la même pub , penser à mon autre fic XD**_

_ Pour la kaballe, vous pouvez chercher vous trouverer facilement ^^

__ ~Je m'excuse si j'ai fait des fautes. Et je préviens que le principe de la kaballe n'est pas strictement correct mais j'ai fait le plus possible grâce à des rechercher_. ~

_ Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre ... Maintenant que je suis à l'internat, je n'ai l'ordi que le week-end.

* * *

><p><strong>'Nanas<strong>


	6. Chapitre 5 : Baisers

_Il semblerait que je n'ai plus de bêta_

**Bonjour !**

Non ... ne me frappais pas sinon vous aurez pas le chapitre ^^

**Explication :** Franchement je vous dois des explications ... A vrai dire , je ne pensais pas que la S prenait autant de temps ... enfin, plutôt que les journée était aussi courte et qu'à l'internat j'aurais pas le temps d'écrire. Et que les week-end serait aussi rapide ( On a rien le temps de faire -_-' ) ... Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Il y a que avant de mettre un événement très important de l'histoire, je dois mettre des chapitres intermédiaires ( sinon y a pas de sens ) et que là, ben j'avais pas d'inspiration ( je suis plus inspiré par une autre histoire que j'ai été obligé de coucher sur papier parce que ça me tracassait et donc ça prend du temps ) mais je l'ai fait !

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira =)**

Merci

_Je cherche un bêta , n'oubliez pas ! ;-)_

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer<span> : Les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais comme vous le savez de J. ( sauf certain )

Cadre : Que se passerait-il si après la Guerre Harry et ses amis retournaient à Poudlard pour faire leur septième année ? J'essaye de suivre au maximum les 7 tomes de Harry Potter mais pas l'épilogue ^^ ( que je n'aime pas au passage )

Relation : **YAOI** ! Cette fic aura **des couples Homosexuels** donc les homophobes je vous pris de lire cette fic pour changer vos idées sur les relation H/H et F/F =) ... ... Exemple ? Un petit **HP/DM** et ... bon je vous le dis ? ... non ... vous verrez bien ;)

Reviews : J'y répondrais le plus possible =)

* * *

><p><strong>Navyblue <strong>: L'idée de base sur la maladie de Nathaniel ne me plait plus au final, donc je reconstruit tout son personnage ... =) j'espère que ça plaira. Voilà la suite ;)

**fuhatsu**: Je suis diabolique ^^

**Tsuh:** Tu aime son nom ? Moi aussi ^^( j'en suis fière ça sort de ma tête , comme Ellindra ). Si , mes fautes sont horribles !

**peroxiidee :** Le voilà =)

**carocaro:** ben pour l'instant ça va pas t'éclairer à grand chose ... C'est de l'intermédiaire ... =)

**Basta sans faute**: De ton commentaire j'en ressort deux ou trois choses. Déjà tu es franc/he est j'aime ça. Au moins je suis sure que tout ce que je fais de mal je me le prends dans la tête et au final c'est ça qui m'aide même si au début sa fait mal. Pour la bêta elle m'a un peu lâché ... :S ... J'ai relut tout le chapitre je ne sais combien de fois et j'espère qu'il y aura moins de faute. Parce que tu as raison, et je le sais j'écrit en phonétique, Trop. J'ai aussi ressortit que tu aimais bien mon histoire =) Alors si tu repasse, merci =)

* * *

><p><strong>Bien... à vous !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 5 : Baisers<span>**

Nathaniel, assit sur une chaise à l'infirmerie, tourna la page de sa main libre tandis que l'autre continuait de tenir les doigts moites de Harry, inconscient. Cela faisait trois jours que le brun était là, allongé, endormi et jamais - ou quasiment – seul. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ellindra et lui s'étaient arrangés pour ne jamais le laisser au cas où il ouvrirait les yeux.

Le Samedi en apprenant l'arrivée du Survivant à l'infirmerie, Mc Gonagall avait accouru, suivi de Ron et Hermione s'inquiétant au plus au point. La suite avait été hypothèses, questions farfelues et angoisse jusqu'à ce que Pomfresh les expulse pour laisser reposer le souffrant. Le premier jour avait été vraiment stressant à cause de l'air torturé de leur ami mais il semblait depuis s'être détendu dans son sommeil au soulagement de tous.

Nathaniel sourit en sentant la main de l'aîné se resserrer légèrement. Il n'arrivait pas à parler aux adultes, cela ne servait à rien après tout, quand on parle c'est pour un but précis mais à quoi bon parler à un adulte vu qu'ils ne comprennent pas les enfants ? Un adulte ne comprend pas, un adulte n'écoute pas. Si les adultes comprenaient, ils n'auraient jamais fait ça. Ils ne l'auraient jamais envoyé là-bas où ils l'avaient enfermé dans cette pièce blanche sans fenêtre. Le blond essuya une larme qui perla au coin de son œil, il ne devait pas pleurer pour ça. Les adultes n'écoutaient pas, il ne fallait pas qu'il leur parle ou ils déformeraient ses propos à leurs escient.

- hu…hum …

Le petit blond caressa de son pouce le dos de la main de l'aîné en fermant les yeux de contentement. Si parler aux adultes lui semblait inutile et hors-possibilité, attraper la main d'un élève de sept ans son aîné lui était venu inconsciemment, comme si c'était logique, et cela ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire. Il aimait sentir les battements du cœur du brun à travers sa peau halé et douce, toucher les veines quand les muscles du patient se contractaient ou tout simplement caresser les lignes de sa main.

- Où est-il Leken ?

Le première année assis sur la chaise sursauta en tournant la tête. Malfoy se tenait droit à l'entrée de la salle silencieuse et il semblait attendre une réponse de la rousse qui lui passa devant en souriant. Mme Pomfresh sortit de son bureau et sermonna le Serpentard qui haussa les épaules. Ellindra s'assit au côté de son ami en faisant signe à l'aîné d'avancer. Celui-ci fit quelque pas en avant sous l'œil interrogateur de Nathaniel qui tenait toujours le patient par la main.

- Leken ! Tu m'avais dit qu'il voulait me parler. Mais là, au risque de te décevoir, Potter dort.

Elle hocha la tête et d'un geste bref elle attrapa la main de l'aristocrate pour la poser sur l'avant bras de Harry. Quand leurs peaux rentrèrent en contact le brun se releva d'un coup en inspirant à plein poumon. L'alarme sonna dans toute l'infirmerie et la petite femme sortit de son bureau en trottinant. Deux minutes plus tard Drago se retrouva en dehors de la salle de soin, tremblant, ses pensées tournées vers les orbes vertes pleines de désir qu'il avait aperçu et vers le fait que c'est lui qui l'avait provoqué.

- Drago !

L'interpellé se retourna et se focalisa sur Tess qui approchait de lui de son pas déterminé et quelque peu trainant.

- Tess comment vas-tu ?

En une seconde, Drago plaça l'incident Potter dans un coin de sa mémoire parmi tant d'autre pour se concentrer sur le moment présent et pour savourer la caresse des mains contre sa peau. Pourtant un Malfoy ayant ses limites, l'aîné recula quand une bouche entreprenante s'approcha de ses lèvres.

- Quand m'accepteras-tu Drago ?

Il ne répondit pas et commença à marcher vers son dortoir.

- Tu ne veux pas parler ? Je vais le faire alors … Ma sœur est enceinte mais elle ne veut pas nous dire de qui. Mes parents sont contre le fait qu'elle le garde. Franchement elle s'en moque. Elle dit que si c'est un garçon alors ce sera James, sinon elle opte pour Cunégonde. L'autre jour, je l'ai supplié de me dire qui était le père mais elle s'est écroulée en pleurant.

- Et si le père est un mangemort ?

Le poufsouffle s'arrêta et attrapa le bras du blond pour le retourner vers lui et le regarder dans les yeux.

- Ma sœur ne serait pas sortit avec l'un d'eux. Ils ont tué mon frère !

Drago sentit son cœur rater un battement pour reprendre ses pulsations en vitesse accéléré. Mickaël, le frère de Tess, était mort dans les cachots à quelques mètres de lui. Il l'avait vu souffrir, il avait même était heureux que les Mangemorts s'occupe du brun plutôt que de lui et dans ses cris de souffrance il avait trouvé des moments de répits. Bien sûr il ne l'avait jamais dit à son cadet et ne lui dirait certainement jamais. C'était du passé. Et puis comment annoncé à quelqu'un que les cris de son frère nous permettaient d'avoir des instants de repos. Sa capacité de concentration fut une nouvelle fois mise à l'épreuve pour créer une réponse pertinente.

- Tu sais dans une guerre, les agressions et les viols sont courants. Si c'est le cas elle ne doit pas en être fière, c'est pour ça qu'elle le cache.

Réalisant que l'hypothèse de son ami pourrait être la réalité, il sentit l'incompréhension le gagner doucement.

- Pourquoi voudrait-elle le garder alors ?

- Je n'émets qu'une possibilité, mais si c'est vrai, je pense que ta sœur veut déverser sa haine en même temps que cet enfant. Il faudra surtout voir comment elle réagit avec lui.

- Ma sœur a été violée par les mangemorts ?

- Peut être …

Le pied du cadet fusa contre une armure qui tomba dans un fracas assourdissant.

- Les enfoirés ! Ils tuent mon frère, ils violent ma sœur … Putain de bordel de merde ! Ils méritent tous de crever ! Un par un, de souffrir ! De … de …

Ses genoux le lâchèrent et il se mit à taper le sol des poings dans l'espoir d'évacuer sa colère contre les dalles gelées. Par réflexe, Drago attrapa son avant bras droit et le serra. Du coin de l'œil le cadet aperçut le mouvement et réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Tout le monde savait que Malfoy junior avait la marque des ténèbres gravée dans la peau.

- Drago … je … pas toi …

- Laisse Tess. J'ai la marque. C'est vrai.

Drago resta droit, la tête haute. Si un Malfoy avait su exprimer ses émotions et ses sentiments, Drago aurait parlé des cachots, de la souffrance, de la peur. Mais un Malfoy ne s'exprimait pas, il restait fier en toute circonstance, et même s'il avait envie de crier au monde entier tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il se tut en fusillant son cadet qui s'excusait puis le regarda se relever.

- Tu n'as pas cours là ?

- J'étais à l'infirmerie.

- Pour ?

- Quelque chose qui ne te regarde nullement.

Tess baissa les yeux un instant avant de relever la tête. Il avait pris l'habitude de se faire rembarrer par « sa proie » comme il disait avec ses amis. Bien sur cela ne lui faisait pas spécialement plaisir – il n'était pas masochiste – mais si pour conquérir Drago il devait lui passer ses moments de fierté, alors il le ferait.

(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._ _.·'¯)_.·'¯)_.·'¯)

Hermione ferma son livre et se tourna vers Harry qui la regardait depuis dix bonnes minutes. Son teint était légèrement blanc et ses yeux étaient posés sur des cernes plus violacés que d'habitude mais personne ne s'en était vraiment inquiéter. Le brun avait souvent cette apparence blafarde avant de revenir à Poudlard et l'infirmière n'avait rien dit.

- Harry tu veux en parler ?

- Non.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, ils avaient tous pris l'habitude du peu de parole de leur ami mais cette fois ci, en bonne observatrice Hermione sentait quelque chose d'autre. Ron aurait parlé d'intuition féminine en rigolant mais quoi que les autres en disent, elle était convaincue que son ami cachait quelque chose. Peut-être voyait-elle ça dans son tic de la joue quand il la fixait trop longtemps ou dans sa façon de cligner des yeux pour répondre.

- Hermy ?

- Oui ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Comment va Ron ?

- Oh … ça va bien. J'ai reçut une lettre de Victor Krum, Ron n'a pas apprécié mais il n'a rien dit.

- Que voulait-il ?

- Me parler, me voir. Rien de plus.

- Où est Nathaniel ?

- Il est partit quand on est arrivé.

Hermione supposait que le jeune poufsouffle avait fui la vague d'ami de Harry qui était venu le voir dès son réveil. Il était parti sans un mot suivi de Ellindra qui sautillait comme le petit chaperon rouge. En parlant de Ellindra, pourquoi Harry ne l'avait-il pas demandée ? Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du brun d'oublier quelqu'un. Surtout depuis la victoire, il faisait toujours en sorte de nommer tout le monde comme pour être sur de leur existence. Hermione voulut l'interroger mais il s'était rendormi le sourire aux lèvres et murmurait des prénoms parmi lequel la Serdaigle nota ceux de Kether et Tipheret.

Elle haussa un sourcil en se demandant à qui ou quoi correspondaient ses deux noms. Sur un bout de papier et grâce à un stylo moldu qu'elle avait partout – après tout, c'est plus pratique qu'une plume – elle nota les deux mots sur un papier et se replongea dans son livre en attendant de pouvoir aller à la bibliothèque pour plus de renseignement.

(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._ _.·'¯)_.·'¯)_.·'¯)

Blaise passa la porte de l'Éclair Blanc et trouva Théodore affalait sur le bureau entrain de classé des fiches. Il semblait de mauvaise humeur et pour cause, depuis dimanche les « cours du soir » étaient perturbés par l'absence de Potter, de Ron et de Hermione. De plus Mc Gonagall demandait des comptes rendus de tout les agissements de l'Éclair Blanc et en plusieurs exemplaires pour des raisons totalement inconnus. Le noir prit place au côté de son ami derrière le comptoir et lui enleva la plume des mains.

- Blaise !

- Calme-toi. Tu vas te tuer à la tâche, c'était un simple pari. Tu n'es pas obligé de te donner à fond tout le temps.

- Laisse-moi…

Voyant que son ami était décidé à continuer à travailler comme un esclave, le Serpentard lui rendit sa plume en souriant. Théo semblait vraiment impliqué dans le projet et il se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il s'occupe.

- Potter s'est réveillé. J'ai entendu parler Granger et l'infirmière, il semblerait que ce soit grâce à Drago.

- Potter venait vers nous quand il s'est évanoui. Crois-tu qu'il y est quelque chose entre eux ?

- Tu veux dire magiquement ?

- Oui.

- Quand cela se serait-il produit ?

- C'est justement une question que je me posais.

Theodore lâcha sa plume et joignit ses mains pour réfléchir en silence. L'autre l'observa un instant avant de lui attrapait la main et de le tirer hors de la salle. Résigné son camarade se laissa faire en réfléchissant sur le lien Malfoy-Potter.

Quand Théo eu fini le travail qu'il s'était dicté – avec un peu d'aide de Blaise – les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Ils marchaient côte à côte pour se tenir chaud entre les courants d'air froid provoqué par les nombreuses ouvertures vers l'extérieur.

- Regarde on dirait un petit couple !

Blaise pivota sur ses appuis pour tomber nez à nez avec un groupe de 4eme année. Si les plus grands – où du moins la majorité- laisser les Serpentard tranquilles car ils avaient assez souffert, certains élèves se moquaient ouvertement de leurs aînés vert et argent car ceci – et tout particulièrement les fils de mangemorts – étaient en sursis. Blaise serra les points, il ne devait pas s'énerver face à ses idiots, il risquait gros en cas contraire. Un sourire forcé s'étala sur son visage alors que des milliers de possibilités lui traversaient l'esprit, il en choisit une qui le fit rire d'avance.

- Et si c'était vrai ?

- Comment ?

Le chef de la bande afficha un air étonné avant de lâcher une insulte suivit par ses camarades. Blaise élargit son sourire et attrapa Théo par la taille. Celui-ci l'interrogea du regard mais il ne put prononcer un mot car ses lèvres étaient accaparées par son ami. Il sentit ensuite deux bras le soulevaient et le plaquaient contre un mur alors qu'une langue étrangère se faufiler dans sa bouche. Pour ne pas glisser il accrocha ses jambes autours des hanches du noir.

Blaise l'embrassait.

Pourquoi ? Pour embêter les quatrièmes années ? Etait-ce seulement pour ça ? Et pourquoi il ne réagissait pas ? Pourquoi se laissait-il embrassé par un de ses meilleurs amis ? Ils n'étaient pas gays. Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Enfin, pas qu'il sache.

Les élèves s'éloignèrent en imitant des bruits de vomissement et Blaise le reposa au sol toujours en souriant.

- Blaise … pourquoi ?

- J'en avais envie.

(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._ _.·'¯)_.·'¯)_.·'¯)

Ron avançait dans les couloirs en direction de son dortoir pour récupérer un livre à Hermione qu'elle avait oublié quand ils avaient dû se dépêcher d'aller à l'infirmerie. Depuis Harry s'était réveillé et il en été bien heureux. Il avait eu une de ses peurs en apprenant l'inconscience de son meilleur ami et toutes les possibilités lui était passées par la tête. Ron vivait mal le fait de ne plus pouvoir être avec son meilleur ami dans la chambre ou à table. De plus Hermione n'était plus là non plus et sans Dean et Seamus il se serait vraiment sentit seul. Le souvenir de la fois où Hermione l'avait accusé d'avoir « la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère » lui revint en tête et il sourit mélancoliquement. C'était une autre époque. Un temps où il n'aurait jamais imaginé devoir affronter tant de chose. La … mort de Fred, la dépression de Harry, les messages de Krum pour Hermione. Oui, car cet idiot qu'il avait vénéré au plus au point draguait encore sa copine. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à être jaloux puisqu'elle l'aimait , ce qu'elle lui avait montré bien des fois, mais quand il entendait parler de Krum, son sang ne faisait qu'un tour dans ses veines et il se mettait en colère bien qu'il essayait de ne pas le montrer car sa petite-amie l'aurait mal pris. Il le savait. Il avait grandi durant cette guerre. Il n'était plus le sixième de la famille qui enviait Harry pour quasiment tout. Il n'était plus celui qui se précipitait pour gagner la gloire d'une victoire, car toute victoire amenait à une défaite quelque part… Et ça, avec la mort de ceux qu'il aimait – et particulièrement de Fred – il l'avait saisi. Et puis, si autrefois il pouvait s'appuyer sur Harry pour s'entraider, aujourd'hui le brun était tellement confus et perdu que c'était à lui qu'il fallait apporter le plus de soutien possible.

Il se l'avouait facilement, cet été, il avait bien faillit plus d'une fois envoyer paître Harry et le laisser se débrouiller seul. Mais il avait tenu bon, comme beaucoup, pour éviter que son meilleur ami ne sombre trop. Ron était certain qu'en même temps que le brun, ils s'étaient un peu tous enfoncés dans les ténèbres pour l'en ressortir. Il avait vu les sourires, que sa mère portait tout particulièrement à Harry pour le réconforter, se transformer en sanglots les nuits. Il avait compris que Hermione préférait parfois rester au près du Sauveur, plutôt que de passer leurs nuits ensemble, en espérant que ça calmerait ses cauchemars toujours aussi présent. Ils s'étaient disputés de nombreuses fois, et ses moments semblaient faire réagir leur ami. Ils avaient tous, tout fait pour que Harry reste en vie. Ils en avaient pâti pour cacher leur détresse et le soutenir. Et ils étaient loin de l'en avoir sortit totalement.

- Ronald !

Sortant de ses pensées le roux se tourna et sourit en voyant la silhouette de Luna se rapprocher de lui. Elle était folle, il en était certain, mais d'une folie qui arrive à rendre joyeux les autres et c'est pour cela qu'il avait commencé à l'apprécier.

- Luna. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, les Inches m'ont volé mes cahiers alors je les cherche.

- Je t'aurais bien aidé mais …

- Je comprends, tu dois aller chercher ce que ta belle attend. Je ne te retarderais pas plus dans ta quête.

La blonde excentrique approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de son ami pour lui murmurer sur un ton de confidence.

- Ginny ne se sentait pas bien tout à l'heure, je soupçonne les Nargols de lui avoir volé ses perles de santé.

Puis elle sauta sur un escalier avant que celui-ci ne se mette à tourner laissant le roux perdu dans ses idées. Ginny. Encore une cause de soucis. Elle était désormais dans la même classe que lui et bien qu'il sache que cela était stupide il avait un énorme complexe du grand frère. Surtout qu'elle commençait à devenir réellement une femme et que tous les regards qui lui gravitaient autours n'étaient pas des plus normaux. Rien que l'autre jour il avait cru qu'il allait foutre son poing dans la figure d'un sixième année qui avait sifflé à son passage. Et puis quoi encore ? Croyaient-ils tous qu'il laisserait sa petite sœur se faire enlever ce qui faisait d'elle encore une enfant ? En tout cas ils se mettaient le doigt dans l'œil. Si seulement sa sœur était restée avec Harry elle aurait été en sécurité. Enfin … si Harry avait été comme avant. Ron avait aussi vu sa sœur tétanisé devant les crises de Harry, droite sans un mouvement, un drôle d'expression au visage. A chaque fois, elle ne disait rien, elle regardait, fixe et tremblante de peur.

Il souffla le mot de passe à la grosse dame et rentra dans la pièce chaleureusement décoré. Dean et Seamus faisait une partie d'échec sur un canapé près de la cheminé. Ils tournèrent leurs têtes en même temps vers le roux.

- Ron, ça va ?

- Ouais ouais …

- Oh oh … tu as l'air bien fatigué ? Viendrais-tu de passer un joli moment en compagnie de Hermione ?

Ron lança un coussin sur son ami qui abandonna l'échiquier pour se jeter sur lui.

(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._ _.·'¯)_.·'¯)_.·'¯)

Drago glissa dans un couloir avant que l'escalier ne pivote et il se cogna à Potter qui sortait tout juste de ses cours de l'Eclair Blanc. Le brun s'excusa doucement et fila comme un espion prit la main dans le sac. Drago ne supportant plus de se faire ignorer depuis qu'il l'avait vu à l'infirmerie s'engagea derrière lui et pénétra à sa suite dans les toilettes. Le brun lui tournait le dos mais il voyait son regard dans le miroir. Toujours le même regard émeraude, comme un gouffre où il aurait pu se noyer.

- Potter.

- Ti … Malfoy.

Le Serpentard avança d'un pas et vit avec étonnement le brun se retournait et s'accrochait au meuble à évier jusqu'à faire blanchir ses jointures et trembler ses lèvres. Voulant tester son effet sur Potter, Drago fit un pas de plus. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage quand il vit que l'autre essayait de se coller au lavabo le plus possible comme pour le fuir et que sa mâchoire s'était crispée.

- Alors on me fuit Potter ?

- Dégage Malfoy.

Le blond fut déçu, il aurait imaginé une phrase plus complète. Comme pour punir le brun de ne plus être à la hauteur il avança jusqu'à être à cinquante centimètres de lui.

- Malfoy s'il te plait…

La surprise le fit s'arrêter un bref instant. Il fit un autre pas en se délectant d'être la cause du souffle saccadé du brun et de ses tremblements.

- Malfoy …

- Oui ?

- S'il … te plait …

- Non.

- Drago …

Il se figea une nouvelle fois à la mention de son prénom mais sa capacité à se concentrer lui permis de rester focaliser sur son but qui était de savoir pourquoi le brun le fuyait depuis son réveil. Que ça soit en cours où ils étaient toujours aux places les plus éloignées, ou bien au repas et au dortoir où le brun l'ignorait. Déjà que Théo et Blaise se comportaient de manières étranges alors si on lui enlevait son autre moyen de distraction, il ne lui rester plus que Pansy – et même s'il l'appréciait, ce n'était qu'une fille qu'il n'avait jamais réellement fréquenté à part pour faire bonne figure.

- Explique-moi pourquoi tu me …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que deux lèvres s'emparaient des siennes. Il s'attendit à se réveiller ailleurs comme les deux fois précédentes où il avait « rêvé » de ça – si c'était réellement un rêve – il fut donc surpris de constater qu'il ne se réveillait pas ailleurs et que Potter approfondissait leur baiser de manière plutôt enflammé en passant ses deux mains sous sa chemise. Drago frissonna au contact des doigts caressant son dos et même si il avait voulu il n'aurait pu se détacher du corps chaud contre le sien. A son grand désarroi, sa capacité de concentration ne fonctionna pas et tout ses sens se tournèrent vers le Survivant qui continuait de l'enlacer prudemment. Alors que le blond allait passer ses doigts dans les cheveux ébouriffé de Harry, il s'écarta de lui en lui offrant une expression des plus belles qu'il avait jamais vu sur le visage halé. Potter se trouvait devant lui, les joues rouges, les lèvres gonflées et les yeux brillants trahissant tout le désir qu'il éprouvait mais aussi son hésitation et sa confusion dans un mélange sensuel.

- Drago … je …

Comme si son corps ne supportait pas l'éloignement il se jeta à nouveau sur le blond qui entrouvrit les lèvres pour accueillir la langue étrangère. Drago complètement perdu répondait à chaque sollicitation des doigts brulant sur sa peau. Il se retrouva vite sans sa chemise, les lèvres du survivant lui parcourant le torse et remontant jusqu'à sa gorge en suçotant chaque morceau de peau qui lui passait sous la langue. Le brun commença à lui défaire son bouton de pantalon tout en susurrant son nom à son oreille.

- Potter que …

- Laisse toi faire, Tipheret …

Ce nom eu un effet de réveil sur l'ex-mangemort qui expulsa son « rival » contre les dalles des toilettes. Il se releva et enfila sa chemise en vitesse tout en regardant du coin de l'œil le brun se relever et s'approcher de lui. Il voulut lui mettre les mains sur les hanches mais Drago s'écarta. Harry baissa la tête en tremblant.

Le blond sortit des toilettes et claqua la porte derrière lui. Harry Potter, l'avait embrassé, caressé, léché et touché juste avant de l'appeler par un autre nom. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Le voyait-il comme un substitut à une quelconque personne ? Comment cet enfoiré de survivant avait-il pu se servir de lui. Il allait voir comment ça se passer quand on se moquait de lui.

Fulminant il se dirigea directement vers ses appartements de préfets - qu'il n'avait utilisés que très rarement – en jetant son pied sur des armures et en menaçant Nick-quasi-sans tête au passage.

(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._ _.·'¯)_.·'¯)_.·'¯)

Non loin de là, Hermione referma son livre et se détacha les cheveux. L'esprit encore embrumé par son devoir arithmétique elle sortit de la bibliothèque en baillant négligemment.

- Hermione …

Elle se retourna et eu beau chercher dans tous les coins, elle ne vit personne. Elle songea brièvement à l'épisode de leur deuxième année mais elle se sermonna mentalement. Il n'y avait pas de Basilic dans les tuyauteries. Elle devait juste être fatiguée à cause de son devoir et des comptes rendus de l'Eclair Blanc pour la directrice. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se repose et qu'elle prenne un bain, avec Ron s'il acceptait. Elle soupira mentalement, ces derniers temps son petit ami passait son temps à ruminer dans son coin et à se préoccuper de sa sœur ou bien de Harry depuis qu'il était sortit de l'infirmerie, même si celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir besoin d'aide quand il était au près de Ellindra et Nathaniel. Bien sûr, elle s'était habituée à passer après Harry depuis quelques temps, vu qu'ils avaient tous changé pour lui. Mais elle n'appréciait guère que Ron s'occupe plus de sa sœur que d'elle, alors que Ginny n'était pas du tout en danger. Et bien qu'elle aimait toujours Ron, elle avait été heureuse de recevoir une lettre de Victor qui lui demandait tout simplement de ses nouvelles.

- Hermione …

Elle se retourna d'un bon pour arrêter ceux qui se moquaient d'elle mais tout ce qu'elle vit fut un flash blanc qui la submergea et la fit s'écrouler

(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._ _.·'¯)_.·'¯)_.·'¯)

Ginny poussa la porte de sa chambre en chantonnant. Elle avait retrouvé la veille un bracelet-couleur qui varie de teinte selon l'humeur ou l'Etat de santé et depuis ce matin il affichait une teinte bordeaux marron, à sa plus grande intrigue. Elle avait tellement peu de moyen de distraction que des qu'elle en apercevait un, elle le saisissait à pleine main et le gardait. D'un accio elle fit venir la notice qui se trouvait sur la mallette et elle se posa sur son lit pour lire.

« Rouge : D'humeur passionné et amoureuse. Vous êtes dans un pur bonheur »

Ginny sourit mélancoliquement en pensant que si elle avait mis ce bracelet durant sa cinquième année il aurait affiché cette couleur à longueur de temps, vu qu'elle était éperdument amoureuse de Harry. Certes elle en était toujours amoureuse, de cet Harry qui l'avait embrassé spontanément après un match, elle rêvait toujours de lui. Mais cet Harry là n'était plus. Il était mort avec la guerre et elle s'était fait à l'idée. Et puis était-ce vraiment de l'amour ou de l'admiration, voir de l'idolâtrie. Après tout, avant elle n'était qu'une gamine qui voulait connaître le Harry Potter.

« Orange- Marron : D'humeur orageuse. Vous pouvez aussi avoir une blessure quelque part »

Une blessure quelque part ? Oui, elle en avait une sacrée au cœur, et elle n'était pas la seule. Alors à quoi bon s'en préoccupé.

« Jaune : D'humeur joyeuse et enthousiaste. Vous voulez rire à tout bout de champs »

Ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Enfin pas comme avant. Parce qu'être joyeuse un instant, ce n'est pas si difficile … c'est surtout le rester qui était plus embêtant.

« Vert foncé : D'humeur sarcastique

Vert Clair : D'humeur pensive. Vous n'arrivez pas à vous concentrer sur une seule chose. »

La rousse laissa échapper un petit rire en pensant que Ron aurait commentait la phrase et le fait que le vert foncé allait donc extrêmement bien au Serpentard. Enfin, le Ron d'avant. Ginny ne se méprenait pas, son frère insouciant lui manquer mais elle aimait sa nouvelle maturité – excepté le fait qu'il était sur-protecteur. Ne plus voir une personne qu'elle aimait se battre contre d'autre gamin de leur âge pour des broutilles la soulageait un peu.

« Bleu clair : D'humeur timide. Vous n'arriver pas à vous exprimer.

Bleu foncé : D'humeur paresseuse. Ou peut être est-ce une fatigue corporelle »

Fatigue corporelle. Bien sur, et aussi mentale. Comme beaucoup. Ce n'était pas si exceptionnel, même avant tout ça, les cours la fatiguaient. Rester assise pendant des heures à écouter un prof n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé et même si elle ne le montrait pas, chaque heure qu'elle passait lui donnait envie de s'affaler sur son bureau.

« Violet : D'humeur triste »

L'envie de jeter le papier la saisit mais elle réussit à ce retenir au dernier moment. Bien sur qu'elle était triste ! Qui ne l'était pas ? Elle avait perdu son frère, Tonks et d'autre gens qu'elle appréciait. Elle avait cru mourir bien des fois, se suicider, mettre fin à tout ça. Et puis il y avait eu la dépression de Harry, certes c'était égoïste mais la détresse de son petit ami l'avait aidé à sortir de son trou. Pour aider le brun elle avait dû oublier ses propres peines. Ca avait marché, un peu. Face à l'abîme qui emplissait le survivant, elle avait remonté la pente. Les autres ne l'avait pas vu comme ça. Ils savaient tous que Harry n'aurait pas supporté de voir leurs peines, alors Molly avait repris ses repas en chantonnant, Ron et Hermione se disputaient toujours un peu, George avait repris le magasin et amené chaque semaine à Harry des nouveaux articles pour qu'il les approuve ou pas – après tout, Harry avait aussi une part du magasin. En vain, ils n'étaient que façade et Harry l'avait compris et s'en était voulu encore plus. Alors qu'elle avait réagit autrement, elle avait assisté aux séances de pleur, aux crises de son amant, sans rien dire. Elle l'avait regardé, à chaque instant. Elle s'était détestée de ne rien faire, mais dans la colère qu'il montrait, elle avait trouvé un peu de réconfort. Les autres avaient crus qu'elle ne disait rien parce qu'elle avait peur du brun, mais non, elle se ressourçait juste. Elle savait que si elle le disait on l'aurait pris pour une folle. Utiliser la tristesse des autres pour remonter la pente ? C'est dégueulasse. Se satisfaire des crises de paniques des autres ? C'est affreux. Et alors ? Après tout elle était certaine que Harry ne lui en voudrait pas. Se rappelant qu'elle lisait une notice elle reporta son regard sur le papier et lu la couleur qui l'intéressait.

« Bordeaux. D'humeur lunatique, vous êtes …

- Quoi ?

* * *

><p><em>Je peux vous le dire maintenant ... Je ne suis pas fière de ce chapitre. Je ne l'aime pas trop ... Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même , sinon ben ... =S ... je ferais mieux promis =)<br>_

**Reviews ? **j'attends**  
><strong>

**Question ? **je répond**  
><strong>

**Commentaires ?** je commente

_ Ah que j'aime recevoir vos messages =)

'Nanas =)

PS : Oh grand merci à toi Tsuh d'avoir pris (Prise au féminin) le temps de me marquer ( Mordre ) une à une les fautes (accords )

Je sais qu'il s'agit de fautes de je fais tout le temps ...


	7. Chapitre 6 : Léa

**BONJOUR A TOUS**

Deux mois ? O.o

_Désolé je suis surchargé de boulot et je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire _

_et ce n'est pas l'inspiration qui ma manque ..._

Désolé !

* * *

><p><strong>MERCI à toi Laure59 =)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>laure59<strong>: Tu fais partit des deux personnes mais je n'arrive pas à t'envoyer de MP ... -_-'

**felinness** : Je suis ravie que leur relation te plaise, j'essaye de faire passer le plus possible l'effet après guerre.

**fuhatsu** : Oui, je le mets un peu plus bas ;)

**Castiela** : "Suspence suspence , la magie des auteurs" =D

**philae89** : J'en suis ravie

**Tsuh**: J'essaye de tout faire en sorte pour qu'ils ne se tombent pas dans les bras de suite ... et j'ai peur de trop tourner autours du pot des fois. Mais je m'efforcerais de m'améliorer =)

c**arocaro** : Oui là est la suite très importante =)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Résumé :<span>** La guerre est fini. Harry, Ron et Hermione revienne à Poudlard en 7eme année avec pour Directrice Mc Gonagall qui sous la demande de Hermione ouvre une sorte d'aide au études soutenues par les élèves, l'Éclair Blanc. En suivant un souhait de Dumbledore , la nouvelle directrice mélange les maisons pour créer de nouvelles affinité, ainsi Hermione se retrouve à Serdaigle et Harry qui semble être devenue une épave de Héros va à Serpentard où il fait la conaissance d'une drôle de petite du nom de Ellindra accompagné d'un Poufsouffle nommé Nathaniel. Tout aurait pu se passer à peut près normalement si la guerre ne les avait pas ravagé, si Harry et Drago ne se retrouvait pas souvent face à face et la minute d'après séparé avec un blanc dans leur mémoire, si Harry ne voyait pas des flash blanc et n'entendait pas des voix ...

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer<span> : Les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais comme vous le savez de J. K . R. ( sauf certain )

Cadre : Que se passerait-il si après la Guerre Harry et ses amis retournaient à Poudlard pour faire leur septième année ? J'essaye de suivre au maximum les 7 tomes de Harry Potter mais pas l'épilogue ^^ ( que je n'aime pas au passage )

Relation : **YAOI** ! Cette fic aura **des couples Homosexuels** donc les homophobes je vous pris de lire cette fic pour changer vos idées sur les relation H/H et F/F =) ... ... Exemple ? Un petit **HP/DM** et ... bon je vous le dis ? ... non ... vous verrez bien ;)

Reviews : J'y répondrais le plus possible =)

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre 6 : Léa<span>_**

Drago évita Nick quasi-sans-tête par reflexe alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas le cogner. Celui-ci le remercia galamment avant de traverser un mur en saluant un élève de troisième année. Certains fantômes étaient parti en disant que le château était trop mouvementé depuis la fin de la guerre, d'autre comme Nick restait par habitude. Drago s'était imaginé que certains étaient parti car ils ne pouvaient pas aider et que ça les désolaient autant que le pouvait un mort. Il passa devant un groupe de Poufsouffle de première année qui le regardèrent en rigolant mais il les ignora complètement comme il savait si bien le faire. McGonagall l'avait demandé pour une raison inconnu et il été bien content de se séparer de Blaise et Théo qui l'oubliaient un peu. Ces deux-là passaient leur temps à se tourner autours sans rien se dire, à se faire des blagues douteuses ou à se taquiner comme dans un roman à l'eau de rose que sa mère lisait jadis. Et il ne savait plus que penser. D'un côté ils auraient formé en joli couple. Mais d'un autre, il connaissait les deux garçons, Blaise était réfléchis mais il se faisait remarquer, alors que Théodore était du genre impulsif – dans les limites d'un Serpentard – et timide avec ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas. Bien sûr, ils savaient se contrôler pour paraître froid et retenu comme on leur avait appris depuis leur plus jeune enfance. Alors Drago ne savait pas quoi penser et préférait les laisser seuls jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident à agir.

Il tourna au bout d'un couloir et arriva devant la statue majestueuse. Granger l'attendait assise entrain de lire et quand elle le vit, elle ferma son livre et se leva souplement. Vêtue d'une jupe assortit à ses yeux – et si peu Gryffondor – elle avait accroché ses cheveux avec des rubans blancs comme son-t-shirt. Bien que Granger ne l'intéressait pas du tout, il appréciait sa nouvelle façon de s'habiller et qui -il l'avouait facilement- la mettait en valeur plus que ses habituels pantalons.

- Bonjour Malfoy.

- Granger.

Suite à cette salutation brève et poli, elle se tourna face à la statue du phénix et souffla le mot de passe.

- Granger qu'as-tu dit ?

La brune commença à monter sur une marche et fit signe au blond de la suivre pour ne pas que des élèves puissent entendre.

- J'ai dit Téléphone. Il semblerait que notre nouvelle directrice ait décidé d'utiliser des mots moldus comme mot de passe.

- Téléphone ? Qu'est-ce ?

Elle tourna son regard vers lui et le fixa un instant avant de se ressaisir. Drago imagina qu'elle devait se demander s'il faisait une blague. Pourtant il voulait réellement savoir ce que c'était que ce Téléphone. Il ne savait pas si c'était par curiosité, après tout, il était plutôt curieux mais ne le montrait pas, par envie de connaître des choses sur ceux que haïssaient les personnes qui l'avaient éduqué ou tout simplement par prévision d'un danger. De son côté Hermione hocha lentement la tête et parla à voix basse.

- Pour faire court. On parle dans une boîte appelé combiné et une personne à l'autre bout de la terre peut entendre ce que l'on dit. Comme vous, vous utilisez les cheminés pour parler sans vous déplacer.

- Bien.

Quand les escaliers s'arrêtèrent devant la porte Hermione toqua et rentra sans attendre de réponse comme leur avait dit McGonagall. Drago passa derrière elle en posant un regard discret sur ce qui l'entourait. Il était déjà venu dans ce bureau cette année à la rentrée quand il avait été nommé préfet en chef et rien n'avait bougé. Bien sûr, il n'y avait plus les bonbons de Dumbledore ou bien les instruments de torture que Severus montrait aux yeux de tous mais quelque chose de plus maternel et chaleureux semblait les accueillir. Les tableaux étaient revenus à leur place et parlaient doucement entre eux surement pour ne pas déranger la directrice quand elle travaillait. Drago posa son regard sur Dumbledore et se rappela de cette nuit de sixième année où on lui avait ordonné de le tuer, des images de sa punition suite à sa désobéissance lui vinrent à l'esprit et il se força à regarder ailleurs. La directrice n'était pas à son bureau, mais des tas de papiers était posé dessus témoignant du travail qu'elle devait fournir pour remettre Poudlard dans l'ordre des choses. Il remarqua ensuite Granger qui s'était approché des tableaux pour parler à l'ancien directeur et il entendit parler de Severus. Inconsciemment il se rapprocha de la rousse en comprenant qu'ils parlaient de l'absence du tableau de celui-ci.

- Donc il n'en a pas ?

- Si Hermione, mais lui seul savait où il était.

Il fit un pas en arrière et sursauta – ce qui était très rare chez lui. Assise face à lui, à même le sol, se tenait une fille qu'il n'avait pas vue en rentrant. Elle le fixait avec un air sans impression et Drago se demanda si seulement elle l'avait vu ou si elle était encore vivante. Ses yeux rouges sangs ne bougeaient pas et sa poitrine ne se soulevait même pas. Droite contre le mur, ses cheveux noir de jais encadraient son visage pâle et fermé, elle ne cligna pas des yeux durant le temps qu'il l'a fixa. Qui était-elle ? Que faisait-elle là ? Etait-ce la directrice qui l'avait amené ? Surement, le bureau devait être protégé plus que beaucoup d'endroit de Londres. Il sortit sa baguette et se plaça en position de défense en analysant toute les possibilités qui pourrait arriver.

- Drago. Hermione.

Le blond tourna la tête en gardant cette étrangère dans un coin de son champ de vision. La directrice était rentrée par une petite porte qui se voulait discrète et se tenait droite derrière son bureau. Le phœnix s'était posé sur un perchoir et les regardait avec des yeux où Drago était presque sûr de voir de la tristesse.

- Bonjour Madame.

Granger avait fait volte-face à l'arrivée de la directrice mais ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'étrangère. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant la baguette du blond et son attitude défensive.

- Que fais-tu Mal…

- Qui-est-ce ?

Du menton il désigna la fille assise immobile. La directrice sourit doucement et lui fit signe de poser sa baguette. Hermione ne sembla pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait et regarda vers l'endroit où lui montrait le blond sans rien semblait y voir. Drago s'aperçut à ses traits qu'elle ne mentait pas et que la fille lui était complètement invisible.

- Il n'y a personne ...

- Si Miss Granger. Mais cette personne utilise un moyen de dissimulation très rare et inutilisable par les sorciers normaux. Il n'est possible de voir ces personnes que … à certaines conditions. Léa a dû être perturbée par quelque chose au moment où vous regardiez par là-bas Drago.

- Léa ?

Drago vit les paupières de la jeune fille se fermer et se ré-ouvrir. Puis elle prit vie et se leva de manière que l'on qualifierait de féline. Drago eut à peine le temps de faire un pas en arrière que Granger d'un sort avait créé une barrière entre eux et l'inconnue. Il se plaça à côté de l'ex Griffondor baguette à la main prêt à riposter à tout sort. L'inconnue fit un pas de plus en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'arrêtera.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « sort », Drago se retrouva dépourvu de sa baguette magique et il n'en fallut qu'à son entrainement pour qu'il évite de se faire attraper les deux mains. Où cette fille avait-elle pu apprendre à être aussi rapide ? Même lui, que son père avait entrainé plus d'une fois, ne pouvait pas aller aussi vite. Il avait à peine vu son mouvement et s'il avait réussi à s'échapper cela été plus dû à sa vigilance constante qu'à sa rapidité. Le blond posa son regard sur Léa qui tenait Hermione par la taille et qui la fixait. Elle lui fit la bise trois fois avant de tourner son regard couleur de sang vers lui et de faire quelques pas. Il se sentit paralyser par son regard et compris qu'il été à porter d'elle quand elle lui fit la bise.

- Bonjour je m'appelle Léa. Tu dois être Drago Malfoy.

Drago se sentit mal de l'avoir aussi près d'elle en étant désarmé. Il était vulnérable et cette sensation le perturbait totalement. Comme si elle semblait l'avoir compris elle s'éloigna de lui et lui tendit sa baguette qu'il attrapa nerveusement.

- Drago, Hermione, j'aimerais que vous fassiez visiter le château à mademoiselle Gaunt.

- Gaunt ? Comme les descendants de Salazar Serpentard ?

- Oui. Il y a un lien.

La directrice contourna le bureau et vint se placer au côté de cette Léa.

- Je compte sur vous pour lui montrer Poudlard.

- Bien.

(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._ _.·'¯)_.·'¯)_.·'¯)

Pendant qu'Hermione expliquait l'histoire du château à Léa qui l'écoutait sagement Drago salua leurs professeurs. En effet, il était assez courant de croiser dans les couloirs Charlie Weasley au bras de Iuliana Schimbare. En la voyant Drago au tout début s'était demandé s'il n'avait réellement que des origines britanniques mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de chercher plus profondément. Cette jeune femme, complétement Roumaine avait les mêmes cheveux blonds très clair et quasiment blanc au soleil que lui et dans ses yeux bleu brillait quelques reflets argentés. En bonne professeur elle savait captiver ses élèves et avec une douceur maternelle, ressemblant à celle que McGonagall faisait ressortir par son regard, elle arrivait à faire apprendre les choses à tous, sans s'énerver. Drago avait été étonné de voir l'aîné des Weasley au bras de cette demoiselle, alors qu'il avait toujours entendu parler d'un roux plus amoureux de ses dragons que de sa vie.

Ils lui rendirent son salut en souriant et le professeur Lifekeeper qui marchait à leur côté lui fit un signe de la main maladroit. Depuis son entré à Poudlard il tentait de se laisser pousser sa barbe mais sans réel succès puisqu'il se l'enlevait toujours en disant que ça le grattait. Quelques filles de cinquièmes années s'étaient amusées à compter et au final il ne tenait généralement que trois jours non rasé ce qui lui donnait un air un peu sauvage. Drago aimait bien cet homme. Il trouvait enfin digne un professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. De plus, il avait dû faire face à des élèves sortant d'une guerre et aménager ses cours pour ne pas les énerver et selon Drago il l'avait fait avec brio. Avec sa voix de ténor et ses yeux marrons-vert pétillants, il parlait des sorts utiles en faisant l'équilibriste pour ne pas trop parler de la guerre et de ce qu'ils auraient pu faire, et pour ne pas effacer ce moment qui les avaient tous marqué et qui faisait désormais partit de leur vie. Il prévenait les mouvements et les exclamations en nuançant ses phrases par des petits détails et il devait déborder d'imagination pour faire comprendre à des plus jeunes qui ne voyait que la guerre, l'art subtil des sortilèges.

- Drago ?

Le blond tourna la tête vers Léa qui l'appelait en montrant un jeune homme à qui parlait Hermione avec entrain.

- Qui est-ce ?

Il porta son regard gris sur le camarade de Hermione et reconnu directement le survivant qui se cachait derrière ses cheveux indomptables. Drago sentit une légère bouffé de colère l'envahir. Voilà deux semaines que le brun l'avait caressé et embrassé en l'appelant par un autre nom. Timothée. Il avait une tête à s'appeler Timothée ? Si le survivant avait besoin de coucher avec quelqu'un il avait cas prendre la dernière des Weasley comme substitut.

Il se rendit compte que Léa avait avancé vers le duo et il s'en approcha d'un pas rapide pour se positionner à ses côtés. Elle avait déjà fait la bise à l'ex-Gryffondor qui la fixait et Drago sembla voir dans son expression de la curiosité vite dissimulé.

- Enchantée, je m'appelle Léa Gaunt.

Harry tourna la tête vers Hermione et elle hocha la tête doucement. Potter aussi avait-il fait le lien avec Serpentard ? Drago se demanda si beaucoup de monde savait que Salazar Serpentard avait eu une descendance. Beaucoup le prenais pour un enfoiré voulant tuer les sangs de bourbe ou les traîtres à leurs sang mais peu savait qu'il avait eu des enfants, alors que beaucoup d'indice le faisait comprendre. Après tout durant leur deuxième année l'héritier de Serpentard devait ouvrir la salle. Et dire que certain avait cru qu'il s'agissait de lui ! Bien sûr qu'à cette époque il aurait aimé mais il était assez facile de deviner que Voldemort était le vrai descendant. Il ne l'avait pas dit à l'époque, il n'était pas censé savoir que les parents du Lord s'appelaient Gaunt et Jedusor. Il n'aurait jamais dû connaître l'histoire du maitre.

Drago devait avoir neuf-dix ans quand il été tombé sur les quelques lignes de Severus à son père expliquant les origines du Maître et …

- Malfoy ?

- Oui Granger ?

- Tu n'as pas entendu ce que l'on t'a dit ? Tu deviens comme Harry !

Le blond se raidit à la comparaison et son regard croisa celui du brun. Drago remarqua qu'il tremblait légèrement et qu'il semblait s'être rapproché de lui.

- Je te demandais si le professeur McGonagall t'a dit, quand j'étais aux toilettes, où Léa dormira.

- Non, Granger, elle ne me l'a pas dit.

- Bon viens on y retourne.

Hermione attrapa le bras de Léa et partit vers le bureau de la directrice en laissant Drago et Harry face à face. Harry le salua de la tête et commença à se retourner mais Drago lui attrapa le bras.

- Ah non ! Potter tu ne t'en va pas. Il faut qu'on parle. Je ne suis pas ce Timothée et j'aimerais que tu fasses la différence à l'avenir. Ensuite, arrête de m'éviter à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne suis pas un jouet et surtout pas le tien. On ne m'ignore pas ainsi.

Drago se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire mais ne perdit pas pour autant de son aplomb. Il laissa Potter retirer doucement son bras et baisser le regard au sol.

- Tipheret pas Timothée.

- C'est du pareil au même. Je ne suis pas lui, je ne le connais même pas.

- Je sais … Malfoy. Je … il vaut mieux que je t'évite.

- Et d'où sors-tu ça ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? Un ex-mangemort, c'est ça. Je croyais Potter que tu ne me haïssais pas, mais là tu m'ignores. Tu ne tiens même pas tes promesses et après tu t'étonnes que tous meurent pour toi, ou plutôt à cause de toi et de …

- Drago …

Le blond se sentit paralysé par son prénom prononcé par le brun avec un ton de voix étrange.

- Arrête tu me fais mal …

- Et si c'est ce que je veux …

Il avança d'un pas vers le brun et le fixa dans les yeux comme dans le bon vieux temps. Les yeux de Potter aurait dû lui lancer des éclairs et ses lèvres s'ouvrir pour l'injurier mais à la place de ça Drago vit Harry s'approcher de lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Il voulut reculer mais il se sentit paralyser. Pourquoi Potter le prenait-il dans ses bras et … pourquoi respirait-il son odeur avec tant d'ardeur ?

- Je suis désolé Malfoy … je ne peux pas … Je me fous que tu sois un ex-mangemorts. Ca va plus loin que ça. C'est plus profond, plus vieux … Je comprends enfin…

Le brun laissa échapper un sanglot et Drago comprit qu'il pleurait contre lui. Certes ils avaient tous pris l'habitude de voir Harry Potter craquer, même en cours. Il était arrivé plus d'une fois que le survivant s'effondre en larme en plein milieu d'une leçon et personne ne réagissait plus. Mais le sentir pleurer contre lui, lui rappelait cette nuit après le cauchemar de Potter, où il l'avait tenu dans ses bras, allongés sur le sol. Et où il … Drago se fustigea mentalement, il n'arrivait à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait vu un flash et puis plus rien. Ca s'était reproduit, toujours avec l'ex-Griffondor. Etait-ce lui qui faisait quelque chose ?

- « Je vois un vide, un énorme vide et un garçon au milieu. Un garçon seul. Je vois, une lumière blanche et des ailes, un ange, blond et très beau, le garçon se lève et tend la main à l'ange. Leur corps ne font plus qu'un et ils atteignent le paradis. Puis je vois une couronne. Et un nombre. 666. » Tu t'en souviens Drago ? C'était vrai … tout ça … Drago … Je n'en peux plus. Je ne veux plus de conflit … pas ça … je …

- Malfoy ! Lâche Harry !

Drago se rendit compte qu'il avait attrapé le dos du brun et qu'il le serrait contre lui. Ron avançait vers lui d'un pas furieux. En temps normal Drago lui aurait renvoyé une phrase piquante mais là, il tenait Harry Potter dans ses bras, Harry Potter pleurant en disant des choses étranges. Et il se sentait trop perturbé pour réfléchir. Il s'écarta de l'ex-Griffondor qui s'effondra au sol et recula de quelque pas. Sortit de nulle part la gamine qui trainait avec lui accourut et se pencha sur lui et commença à chantonner doucement une chanson que Drago ne connaissait pas. Tout ceci ne pouvait être réel. Ron Weasley le garçon immature ne pouvait pas être entrain de consoler avec habilité son camarade, il aurait dû fuir sa responsabilité d'ami et aller chercher Granger. Une gamine ne pouvait pas berçer un adulte en lui caressant les cheveux au milieu d'un couloir. Harry Potter ne pouvait pas être devenu aussi minable et s'effondrait pour une prophétie d'une vieille folle. Il allait se réveiller et rejoindre Blaise à la grande salle pour insulter Potter et compagnie puis être le meilleur en cours de Potion. Il allait martyriser des premières années en parlant de vous-savez-qui et de son père. Il allait … Non. C'était la vérité. Harry Potter était vraiment mal. Il s'en rendait compte et ça lui faisait peur. Vraiment peur. Il se retourna et partit vers le parc. Il devait prendre l'air au plus vite.

(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._ _.·'¯)_.·'¯)_.·'¯)

Hermione posa son livre en voyant le regard anxieux de son petit ami qui remuait le pied.

- Ron arrête de te faire du souci.

- Hermione toi aussi tu as peur, j'en suis sûr.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait peur mais elle essayait de ne pas y penser. Harry faisait souvent des crises de larmes mais quand elle les avait retrouvés, Ron et Ellindra cela faisait une heure qu'ils essayaient de le faire bouger du couloir en vain. Et quand ils avaient réussis à le déplacer, à trois, et amené à l'infirmerie il avait essayé de s'ouvrir les bras avec les instruments de l'infirmière. Puis démuni d'outils tranchant il avait essayé avec ses dents de s'arracher la peau en criant qu'il voulait que ça sorte et qu'il en avait marre.

Jamais auparavant Harry n'avait tenté un suicide devant eux. Il avait toujours agis dans l'ombre par culpabilité et le voir faire avec tant de rage lui avait mis un coup au moral. Néanmoins elle était forte et elle avait grandi. Elle avala sa salive et se frotta le front, il fallait qu'elle sorte Ron des murs de cette salle où il allait s'énerver.

- Cela te dirait d'aller faire un tour. Harry dort jusqu'à demain matin minimum et Ellindra a dit qu'elle passerait.

- Non.

Hermione souffla. Il fallait qu'elle sorte son petit copain de là. Elle le savait, être toujours dans la même pièce ce n'avait jamais était bon pour lui. Ellindra ne passerait surement pas vu la tête qu'elle avait faite en voyant Harry essayer de se nuire. Cette petite n'avait que onze ans après tout et voir un spectacle pareil devait être traumatisant pour son esprit pur. Hermione se nota mentalement d'aller la voir pour lui parler.

- Viens Ron, s'il te plait. Sortons.

- D'accord il faut que j'aille voir Ginny.

- Qu'a-t-elle ?

- Elle est bizarre, il faut que je lui parle.

Hermione le regarda se lever et sortir sans un mot. Ils étaient samedi soir. Ils n'avaient pas de devoir à faire ou les avaient faits. Alors pourquoi Ron voulait s'éloigner d'elle. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'ils aillent faire un tour ? La Serdaigle sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant que peut-être le roux ne l'aimait-il plus. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire pour ne pas la fâcher.

Incertaine elle se leva et courut après Ron pour lui attraper le bras.

- Ron, tu pourras aller la voir demain.

- Non. J'y vais.

- Mais elle sera toujours là d'ici demain ! Elle ne va pas partir !

Le roux retira sa main et se retourna face à sa copine, le visage rouge de colère. Celle-ci compris que cette phrase avait dû lui faire penser à Fred et elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche en écartant les yeux. Ron se retourna et commença à partir.

- Ron ! Je suis désolé attend !

- Tu n'as qu'à aller voir Harry ! Je dois aller voir ma sœur.

- Tu as un autre frère sur qui elle peut compter ! Tu oublies Charlie ! C'est aussi ton grand frère, tout ne repose pas que sur tes épaules !

- Tais-toi !

Il se tourna vers elle et fit un pas en avant mais il se cogna à un bouclier invisible.

- Tu utilises la magie contre moi !

- Non … Ron … je …

- Tu oses ! Tu ne comprends rien ! Tu n'as jamais vu les membres de ta famille aller mal ! Ta mère et ton père vont bien. Les miens ont perdu leur fils ! Mon frère a perdu son jumeau ! Et je ne peux rien faire … Mon meilleur ami veut se suicider ! Et tu me dis de faire confiance à un gars qui ne pense qu'à ses dragons et à sa blonde ! Encore mieux, à une gamine qui n'a pas connu ce que l'on a vécu !

- Ron …

Le brun lança son poing vers la Serdaigle qui ne bougea pas. La main s'écrasa contre le mur invisible et il pivota lentement en lançant un regard meurtrier à son amie qui s'écroulait en pleurant.

- Tu ne comprends rien Hermione. Va voir ton Krum.

Cette dernière phrase se planta dans son cœur comme un pieu. C'était faux. Elle comprenait que Ron se sente coupable, qu'il veuille tout réparer, tout gérer. Mais elle voulait aider. Elle aurait pu parler à Ginny, après tout, on dit beaucoup plus de choses entre fille, qu'entre frère et sœur. Elle essayait d'aider Molly pour les tâches ménagères, de lui faire le moins penser à Fred. C'était elle qui montait ses repas à George qui ne pouvait plus sortir sans faire pleurer sa mère. Elle essayait de soutenir Harry à sa manière en le taquinant. Et puis cette accusation à propose de Victor, il savait très bien qu'elle ne l'aimait plus mais il osait la faire culpabiliser. Et oui, elle faisait confiance à cette petite de Serpentard. Cette petite qui avait réussis à faire sourire Harry et qui semblait le sortir petit à petit de son trou. Ce n'était pas sa faute si Charlie n'arrivait pas à se faire sa place dans cette famille qui était sur les nerfs tout le temps. Même Percy s'était éloigné et restait le plus longtemps possible au ministère pour éviter les conflits. Elle avait beaucoup fait. Elle n'avait pas vu ses parents de l'été. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller les chercher en Australie et de leur rendre leurs souvenirs, mais ça Ron l'avait oublié. Complètement.

Elle sécha ses larmes de la manche et se releva. Il fallait qu'elle aille parler à McGonagall pour avoir la permission d'aller en Australie récupérer ses parents.

(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._ _.·'¯)_.·'¯)_.·'¯)

Neville se baissa pour relacer ses chaussures en chantonnant une chanson que sa grand-mère écoutait souvent. A la fin de la guerre il avait pu la retrouver saine et sauve ainsi que Agie et Enid qui était plus que rayonnant de le retrouver. Son grand-oncle, on ne peut plus fier de lui avait voulu lui offrir un autre crapaud puisque Trévor avais disparus et n'était pas revenue et que son Mimbulus Mimbletonia avait brulé durant la bataille. Mais Neville avait refusé, non parce qu'il avait peur qu'on se moque de lui car les crapauds n'étaient plus modernes mais plutôt par souvenir. Après tout Trévor n'était pas définitivement mort, il pouvait réapparaître, et même si son crapaud avait la fâcheuse tendance à s'enfuir, Neville ne pouvait mentir en disant qu'il ne tenait pas à lui. Trévor était quand même son premier cadeau après qu'il ait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard si attendu par son grand-oncle Algie. Neville se souviendrait surement toute sa vie de la joie de celui-ci et de sa dance autour de sa grand-mère qui n'arrêtait pas de ronchonner contre le fait qu'ils auraient dû être sur plus tôt que Neville irait à Poudlard. Agie et Edid l'avait amené sur le chemin de Traverse et lui avait acheté ses fournitures et Trévor. Puis ce même jour le crapaud avait commencé à s'échappé en semant la pagaille dans l'étage de Ste Mangouste où reposer ses parents.

Ses parents.

Neville repensa à la première fois où il les avait vus. C'était quelques jours après son huitième anniversaire. Sa grand-mère lui avait parlé d'un couple qui à cause de méchants sorciers avait perdu la raison et fini dans un hôpital. Puis elle lui avait dit que s'était ses parents. Neville avait compris de suite que cela voulait dire que son papa et sa maman n'étaient pas mort mais qu'ils étaient fous. Il s'en moquait, il voulait les voir.

Il les avait vus.

Un homme et une femme parlant dans le vide. Lui, assis au sol répétant en boucle « Non, non, je ne le dirais pas ». Elle, cherchant son fils dans le plafonnier. Une infirmière lui avait alors soufflé que son fils était à la porte, Alice Londubat avait alors tourné la tête vers lui et s'était mise à pleurer. Ils avaient tous cru qu'elle avait retrouvé sa lucidité mais elle s'était mise à crier qu'elle voulait son fils et pas un mensonge. Un infirmier était alors arrivé pour l'empêcher de s'arracher les cheveux et de se jeter sur Neville et sa grand-mère.

Il y était retourné.

Mais dans ses moments, ses parents étaient rarement rationnels. Quelques fois Alice et Frank réagissait comme des parents à peu près normaux mais ces moments étaient tellement rare qu'ils en étaient insignifiants au niveau médical.

- Tu fais moins la maligne tarlouze.

Neville se plaqua contre le mur en calmant sa respiration. Il sortit sa baguette mais la re-rentra. Durant sa septième année il avait vite compris qu'avec sa baguette magique il n'arriverait jamais à se défendre. Il avait appris à se défendre aux poings et à devenir invisible aux yeux des autres. D'après les respirations s'il tournait à droite à l'intersection il tomberait sur trois élèves debout et un assis au sol.

- Quand tu as plus ton copain, tu sais plus quoi faire. On va te faire comprendre nous.

Neville s'éloigna du mur et avança jusqu'à l'intersection et prit à droite comme si de rien n'était. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir trois Gryffondor debout et un Serpentard assis contre la paroi se tenant le bras, l'arcane en sang. Deux des Gryffondors se tournèrent vers lui et il sembla à Neville qu'ils avaient le même sang dans leurs veines vu leur ressemblance. Le troisième plus blond et plus petit resta en retrait tandis que ses amis s'avançaient vers Neville.

- Que veux-tu Londubat ?

- Juste vous signaler que vous n'avez pas le droit.

- Ah oui et que vas-tu faire ?

- Même Granger ne nous dirais rien, pour ne pas faire perdre de point à son ancienne maison.

Neville laissa échapper un rire avant de regarder fixement les deux brun aux yeux chocolat orangé.

- Vous vous trompez sur Hermione. Et sur moi aussi. Laissez ce Serpentard tranquille.

- Dans tes rêves.

- Vous a-t-il fait quelque chose ? Non je ne pense pas. Et même si c'était le cas, les adultes sont là. Partez ou ce ne sera pas qu'une perte de points qui vous embêtera.

Neville regarda dans les yeux tour à tour les deux jeunes qui reculèrent un peu. Leur aîné avait acquis une certaine réputation pendant la guerre, ils savaient tous qu'il avait tué Nagini, ils savaient tous qu'il avait défié les Carrow. En contrepartie du recul des deux, le blond derrière s'avança avec un sourire doux et des yeux mélancoliques.

- Tu as vécu pareil que nous non ? Tu sais ce qu'on a enduré.

Neville reconnu Joshua Dugguard, un élève de troisième année qui était souvent le souffre-douleur de Amycus Carrow. Neville l'avait protégé plusieurs fois et dans le mois d'avril, Joshua l'avait passé dans la salle sur demande.

- Joshua. Ce n'est pas en frappant un élève que ça va s'arranger. Ce n'est pas de sa faute cette guerre.

Le blond pointa son doigt sur le Serpentard.

- Ce connard ! Son connard de père a tué ma mère ! Tout est la faute de son père ! Il a tué ma mère, enceinte de jumeaux et ma petite sœur alors qu'elles se promenaient ! Elles se promenaient !

Joshua sortit sa baguette et lança un Expelliarmus sur Neville avant de se tourner vers le Serpentard qui plaça son bras devant son visage pour se protéger tout en sachant très bien que cela ne servirait à rien. Neville qui avait esquivé le sort attrapa le blond dans ses deux bras et le retint alors que celui-ci remuait pour se défendre. Par mégarde il lâcha sa baguette et appela ses acolytes qui partirent en courant en voyant un professeur arriver vers eux. Joshua s'en rendit compte lui aussi et mordit Neville au bras sur une de ses cicatrices avant de partir en courant. Le Gryffondor se posa à genoux au côté du Serpentard et sentit la main de son professeur se poser sur son épaule.

- Neville que s'est-il passé ?

Le Gryffondor ne prit pas le temps de répondre et attrapa le bras du Serpentard doucement pour l'examiner mais celui-ci rétracta son bras pour le cacher.

- Nott, je ne te veux pas de mal. Fais voir idiot.

Théodore le fixait quelques instants avant de lui tendre sa main que le Gryffondor prit délicatement.

- Il semble cassé. On va aller à l'infirmerie. Monsieur Lifekeeper?

Le professeur se tourna vers Neville et l'interrogea du regard.

- Je vous promets d'arranger cette histoire mais ne dîtes rien.

- Neville tu sais que je le dois.

- Monsieur s'il vous plait, je connais Joshua. Je lui parlerais.

- Mais et votre camarade ?

Neville se tourna vers Théodore qui le fixait en silence avant de hocher de la tête. Ils connaissaient tous les deux les conséquences si le Serpentard se plaignait. On se rappellerait qu'il était le fils d'un mangemort, on l'accuserait d'avoir provoqué les trois Gryffondor. Il risquait gros.

- S'il vous plait monsieur, je vais tout arranger.

Le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal se frotta le front quelques instants.

- Bien. Je ne dirais rien pour cette fois. Neville amène Théodore se soigner. Il faut que j'aille voir le professeur Chourave.

- Bien.

Pendant que le professeur se levait pour partir Neville aida son camarade à se remettre sur pied et l'aida à transformer son écharpe en bandoulière pour soutenir son bras cassé.

- Ça va ? Ça te fait moins mal comme ça ?

- Oui merci Londubat.

- Neville.

- Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ?

- Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? Tu sais, tous les Gryffondor ne déteste pas les Serpentards. Je ne crois pas que ce soit de votre faute si tout ça est arrivé. Aller viens.

Neville accompagna son camarade jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Mme Pompresh était entrain de nettoyer ses fioles. Quand elle les vit rentrer elle se leva et s'approcha d'eux.

- Bonjour Pompom …

- Bonjour Neville. Bonjour Monsieur Nott que vous est-il arrivé ?

- Je suis tombé dans les escaliers.

Le Gryffondor éclata de rire et l'infirmière leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se demandait souvent pourquoi les élèves mentaient à propos de leur blessure. Après tout, elle devait conserver le secret professionnel et garder les paroles de son patient si celui-ci le voulait. Elle songea un instant aux blessures de Harry Potter, toutes celles qu'il avait dû se faire au Quidditch ou contre Malfoy mais aussi à celle qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à déterminer l'origine. Elle aurait d'ailleurs bien voulut l'interroger mais elle préférait qu'il garde un minimum de confiance pour qu'il pense à elle en cas de blessure. Et puis, elle ne pouvait décemment plus lui poser de question sur ses blessures sans le voir s'effondrer, dès à présent. En tant que soignante, elle avait proposé à Ronald Weasley de l'amener voir un psychologue mais le rouquin n'avait jamais eu l'air emballé par cette idée à son grand désespoir. Seul Harry pouvait décider de voir un spécialiste et seuls ses amis pouvaient le convaincre. Elle se tourna vers Neville qui essuyait ses larmes de rire et haussa des épaules avant de se tourner vers le Serpentard qui semblait un peu perdu.

- Il s'est fait attaquer par trois Gryffondor. Je les connais, je leur parlerais.

Le Gryffondor vit les yeux de Théodore s'écarquiller et il lui sourit doucement. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient peur de l'infirmière alors qu'elle était une des personnes les plus douces, sincères et gentilles que le Gryffondor connaissait. Elle l'avait énormément aidé pendant le règne des Carrow et une simple amitié s'était développée entre eux.

Elle passa dans son bureau et revint avec une pate orangé qu'elle étala sur l'arcane et les autres coupures du Serpentard qui se mordillait la lèvre. L'infirmière fit ensuite disparaitre son tee-shirt d'un coup de baguette magique et lui prit le bras soigneusement et l'examina quelques instants avant de hocher la tête et de murmurer quelque chose. Elle reposa ensuite le membre du vert et argent et lui tendit une potion qu'il avala en silence.

- Ne bougez pas votre bras le temps que la potion fasse effet, nous banderons après. Neville j'ai vu que tu saignais à une cicatrice. Cela fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu me voir pour les soigner. Retire ce tee-shirt.

Le Gryffondor regarda quelques instant son aînée dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il préférerait le faire sans Théodore à côté mais elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit signe de se dépêcher. Il attrapa son vêtement et le retira en faisant en sorte de rester face au Serpentard pour éviter qu'il ne voit son dos. Le dit Serpentard qui regardait le torse de son camarade avec des yeux exorbités. De nombreuses cicatrices parcouraient le corps musclé du Gryffondor. Elles étaient de toutes tailles et allait de la simple presque invisible à la plus large et au bord encore bleu. Certaines n'étaient même pas correctement refermé. Inconsciemment il tendit sa main vers l'une d'entre elle qui ressortait sur son épaule et l'effleura du doigt, Neville qui regardait ailleurs sursauta et fit un pas en arrière en pivotant légèrement pour se mettre en défense. Son mouvement bien que léger permis à Théo de voir une partie de son dos et la continuité de la marque qui avait attiré son attention.

Il se rappela la fois ou il s'était vraiment énervé contre Drago pour une histoire dont il ne se souvenait même plus, et où Amycus l'avait amené dans les cachots pour le distraire en lui murmurant un sort à l'oreille d'une voix mielleuse. Théodore avait attrapé sa baguette et lancé le sort sur un élève au fond d'un cachot aux mains accroché en l'air par une chaîne, le hurlement de l'inconnu avait raisonné dans toutes les cellules ainsi que dans sa tête et quand il avait vu le sang couler à flot du dos du jeune homme il s'était arrêté d'un coup. Carrow lui avait soufflé qu'il venait de l'aider à mater un des élèves les plus récalcitrants mais le Serpentard était partit en courant et avait été malade toute la soirée.

- C'était toi ?

Alors que Neville avait baissé les bras et aidait l'infirmière à lui étaler la crème, il tourna son regard noisette vers le Serpentard et l'interrogea du regard.

- Dans … dans le cachot … c'était toi … le … Carrow … le sort … je …

Devant la confusion de son camarade Neville arrêta Pomfresh et posa son doigt sur la bouche du bafouilleur qui avait l'air désemparé. Il avait depuis longtemps pardonné au Serpentard et même si de temps en temps des moments de haine le prenait et lui soufflait de se venger, il restait la plupart du temps neutres et compréhensif.

- Oui c'était moi. C'est la cicatrice que tu as touché. D'ailleurs si tu pouvais dire le sort à Pompom pour qu'elle essaye de trouver un remède.

- Mais …

- Le passé est le passé.

(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._ _.·'¯)_.·'¯)_.·'¯)

Mimi Geignarde sortit à toute vitesse du tuyau de canalisation en riant. Elle avait entendu la voix d'Harry Potter. Le beau brun qui n'était pas venu depuis si longtemps qu'elle avait presque oublié la teinte de ses yeux verts émeraudes. Elle avança vers le jeune homme qui était de dos avant de se rendre compte que celui-ci parlait à quelqu'un qui n'était ni l'idiot de roux, ni la fille-chat. Elle s'envola jusqu'au plafond pour voir sa concurrente et lança un regard noir à la jeune fille aux cheveux noir qui dialoguait avec son chéri. Si elle avait pu attaquer cette inconnue, elle n'aurait pas hésité mais se sachant fantomatique et voyant l'air sérieux d'Harry, elle se cala sur une vitre en mosaïque et observa la scène prête à séparer le duo.

- Que fais-tu là, Léa ?

Mimi se rendit compte que les lavabos derrière cette fille étaient ouverts de manière étrange et laissait place à un trou qui lui semblait avoir déjà vu. La fille siffla étrangement et Mimi vit Harry écarté les yeux quelques instants avant de les fermer. Elle se rendit compte que son prince charmant avait un visage tiré et des cernes mais elle ne le trouva que plus beau avec son air de martyre.

- Tu es là depuis une semaine et tu tentes de pénétrer dans la chambre des secrets.

Mimi accentua son regard noir envers la fille qui tournait autour de son Harry depuis plus d'une semaine et elle sursauta quand son prince rajouta quelque chose en sifflant.

- Mimi ?

Elle plongea sur Harry et se plaça à ses côté en battant des cils.

- Oui ?

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Tu es dans mes toilettes mon chou.

Elle se rapprocha du brun qui fit un pas en arrière ce qu'elle prit pour de la timidité.

- A qui parles-tu ?

Ils se tournèrent tout deux vers Léa qui fixait Harry de manière étrange. Mimi se rappela que s'était sa rivale et s'approcha d'elle en tapant du pied puis la traversa sans que l'inconnu ne réagisse. Elle refit le chemin dans le sens inverse sans susciter la moindre réaction. Cette peste faisait donc semblant de ne pas la voir.

- Comment ose-t-elle ?

- Attends Mimi. Peux-tu me rendre un service ?

- Oui Harry ?

Elle battit des cils et oublia sa colère en un instant. Harry comptait tellement plus que cette fille.

- Va voir la directrice, dit lui que Léa a ouvert la chambre des secrets. S'il te plait.

- Ouiiiii …

Elle traversa un mur et laissa Harry face à Léa.

- Qui es-tu réellement ?

- A qui parlais-tu ?

- Mimi le fantôme des toilettes. Ne me dis pas que tu ne la vois pas.

- Je ne vois pas les fantômes. Tu as raison j'ai menti. Ma grand-mère paternelle s'appelait Gaunt, Mérimée Gaunt.

« Mérimée Gaunt est la mère biologique de Tom Elvis Jedusor Junior »

Harry fit un pas en arrière quand la phrase résonna dans sa tête. Même si cette voix l'importunait depuis plus d'une semaine, le torturait et lui faisait faire des choses qu'il ne souhaitait pas, il la remercia pour cette information.

« De rien »

- Donc … Jedusor.

- Oui Harry Potter. Je suis sa fille biologique, Léa Jedusor.

**_a_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ?<strong>_

**Reviews ? **j'attends**  
><strong>

**Question ? **je répond**  
><strong>

**Commentaires ?** je commente

_ Si jamais vous souhaiter devenir Bêta de mes écrits, je souhaiterais si possible une correction de ce chapitre ( désolé dans demandé autant ) === ** Merci Laure59 ( je me répète ^^)**

_ Je peine vraiment à écrire ( à avoir le temps surtout ) vu que j'ai des idées à profusions ... .

'Nanas =)


	8. Chapitre 7 : Nouvelle menace

**Désolé une fois de plus**

**Je mets beaucoup de temps à écrire même si j'ai plein d'idée.**

Et j'ai pas mal de problème de béta...

Donc ce chapitre

**N'est pas corrigé !**

Je m'en excuse encore

* * *

><p><strong><span>laure59<span> :** Répondre à ta question est en dire trop. Mais sache que je ne crois pas trop en l'héritière parfaite de Voldemort

**fuhatsu:** Tant mieux ma foi ;)

**philae89**: AH ... si tu devine rien n'est plus marrant :D

**Tsuh:** Tu aime Théodore ? Alors rein que pour toi j'essaierais de le mettre un peu plus en avant , de temps en temps ... et puis plus tard il sera important (c'etait déjà prévu ;) ) / Ginny ne réapparaîtra que plus tard.

** zaurelie **: Voilà la suite

**felinness:** Les précision sur ce qui arrive à Harry sont dans le chapitre 8, alors tu devra un peu patienter, en attendant, enjoy ;)

**Fayze:** Les fautes sont mes ennemis ... que je n'arrive pas à battre

* * *

><p><strong><span>Résumé :<span>** La guerre est fini. Harry, Ron et Hermione revienne à Poudlard en 7eme année avec pour Directrice Mc Gonagall qui sous la demande de Hermione ouvre une sorte d'aide au études soutenues par les élèves, l'Éclair Blanc. En suivant un souhait de Dumbledore , la nouvelle directrice mélange les maisons pour créer de nouvelles affinité, ainsi Hermione se retrouve à Serdaigle et Harry qui semble être devenue une épave de Héros va à Serpentard où il fait la conaissance d'une drôle de petite du nom de Ellindra accompagné d'un Poufsouffle nommé Nathaniel. Tout aurait pu se passer à peut près normalement si la guerre ne les avait pas ravagé, si Harry et Drago ne se retrouvait pas souvent face à face et la minute d'après séparé avec un blanc dans leur mémoire, si Harry ne voyait pas des flash blanc et n'entendait pas des voix ou bien si Léa Jedusor n'était pas apparut à Poudlard

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer<span> : Les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais comme vous le savez de J. K . R. ( sauf certain )

Cadre : Que se passerait-il si après la Guerre Harry et ses amis retournaient à Poudlard pour faire leur septième année ? J'essaye de suivre au maximum les 7 tomes de Harry Potter mais pas l'épilogue ^^ ( que je n'aime pas au passage )

Relation : **YAOI** ! Cette fic aura **des couples Homosexuels** donc les homophobes je vous pris de lire cette fic pour changer vos idées sur les relation H/H et F/F =) ... ... Exemple ? Un petit **HP/DM** et ... bon je vous le dis ? ... non ... vous verrez bien ;)

Reviews : J'y répondrais le plus possible =)

* * *

><p>Drago posa son livre sur la table basse et se tourna vers Potter qui regardait le feu crépiter dans l'âtre de la cheminé. Vêtu d'une chemise verte et d'un pantalon en toile foncé il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Ses yeux dérivèrent ensuite sur les poignets de l'ancien Gryffondor qui étaient marqués par des morsures et cicatrices récentes. Ellindra lui avait dit qu'il avait fait ça après s'être écroulé dans les couloirs la semaine dernière suite au fait qu'il est craqué dans ses bras en lui répétant une prophétie étrange parlant d'un ange et d'un garçon. Drago s'avouait avec peine que voir Potter s'écrouler lui avait fait mal et peur à la fois. Il n'avait jamais réellement cru que le Survivant s'était effondré comme le disait les autres mais là, il avait vraiment saisit toute l'ampleur du désespoir qui avait envahis le cœur de l'ex Gryffondor qui avait tenté selon les dire de Granger, le suicide plusieurs fois. Lui n'avait jamais pu y arriver. Bien sur l'idée était venu le caresser plus d'une fois quand il était dans les cachots mais il n'avait jamais vraiment osé car une lueur d'espoir brillait toujours au loin, faible mais présente. Et cette lueur, Potter ne l'a voyait surement plus.<p>

Un bruit fit tourner la tête à Drago qui vit un Serpentard de première année au pas de la porte. Drago lui lança un regard noir avant de se rendre compte que le jeune était somnambule. Il se leva et le guida sur un canapé près du feu où le somnambule se coucha et se rendormit aussitôt. L'aristocrate se tourna vers son camarade qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et regarda l'horloge. 23H17. Plus que vingt minutes environs. En tant que préfet il avait dû se charger de faire rentrer les élèves à leurs dortoirs respectifs alors que d'habitude Pansy, absente ce soir, s'en chargé avec joie. Certains avait un peu rechigné mais ils avaient finis par lui obéir sauf la petite Norvégienne qui avait refusé de laisser Harry seul. Devant l'impatiente de Drago le brun s'était levé et avait tiré Ellindra dans le couloir des garçons et puis était revenu. Surement l'avait-il amené dans sa chambre où il devait être seul puisque jamais aucun élève n'avait évoqué qu'il partageait sa chambre avec le Survivant. Malgré qu'il était interdit aux filles d'aller dans un dortoir au garçon, Drago n'avait rien dit et avait juste approuvé avant que le brun ne s'assoit et ne bouge plus. Ils devaient aller voir la directrice pour parler du sort de Léa qui était depuis hier dans les cachots au plus grand plaisir de Rusard. Harry était arrivé avec elle alors qu'ils discutaient dans le bureau de Mc Gonagall sur les résultats de l'Eclair Blanc et elle s'était d'elle-même avancé en disant qu'elle était l'héritière de Tom Elvis Jedusor Junior. Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise. Elle était là depuis une semaine et semblait être assez normale, même si la véritable épreuve arrivé la semaine d'après avec son entrée en classe. Drago avait bien comprit qu'elle cachait des choses, principalement grâce au regard étrange que lui lançait la directrice mais pas de là à être la fille du Voldemort. A cette annonce Hermione avait sortit sa baguette et Mc Gonagall avait tourné son regard vers le portrait de Dumbledore qui souriait. Il était donc au courant.

Dix minutes plus tard ils étaient à l'extérieur du bureau et Léa au cachot sérieusement surveillé par Rusard et miss Teigne.

Et ils devaient en parler ce soir. Léa, la directrice, Granger, lui et Potter. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette Léa ni par son père ni par sa tante. Pourtant en tant qu'héritière elle aurait dû être connue. Seul Dumbledore semblait connaître son existence. Drago avait toujours su que la mage gardait des secrets mais de là à cacher l'existence d'une possible héritière des ténèbres.

Un mouvement de la part de Potter le fit se tourner vers lui et il croisa son regard vert émeraude qui le fixait sans cligner des yeux. Si il avait été moins fier il aurait détourné le regard mais son éducation lui dictait de ne jamais rompre un contact visuel, il resta donc à regarder Potter dans les yeux. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos mais il ne bougea pas quand il vit le brun s'approchait de lui et même s'assoir sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Un électrochoc le parcourut quand il sentit la main chaude du garçon se poser sur sa joue et parcourir sa peau pâle. Harry sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait quand ses doigts frôlèrent les lèvres du Serpentard mais il continua néanmoins son mouvement lent contre la joue.

- Po … Potter …

- Désolé … Drago … je te l'ai dit, c'est plus fort que moi…

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

- Ne le sens-tu pas ?

- De quoi ?

Harry se pencha sur Drago avant de poser ses lèvres contre celle de Drago. Une vague de sensation remonta de ce contact jusqu'à son cerveau mais il ne s'écarta pas du brun, au contraire. Sa main droite passa derrière la nuque de Harry tandis que l'autre lui attrapait la hanche. Il tira un peu sur le jeune homme et celui-ci passa ses jambes de chaque côté du blond sans cesser le baiser. Au bout d'un instant Drago brisa le contact de leurs lèvres mais n'éloigna pas leurs visages. Harry avait les joues rougis et les yeux brillant lui donnant un air sauvage et aguicheur.

- Compte tu … m'appelais par un autre prénom … cette fois …

Harry soupira et posa son front sur l'épaule du blond qui n'osait bouger. Il lui souffla un désolé à l'oreille et l'aristocrate se rendit compte que le héro du monde sorcier tremblait.

- Qu'as-tu Potter ?

Harry recula sa tête et fixa Drago dans les yeux.

- Je … n'en peux plus … Je …

- Que veux-tu ?

Harry l'embrassa légèrement avant de se mordillait la langue.

- Mon corps veut le tien. Ta peau, tes mains, tes baisers …

Drago avala sa salive discrètement et essaya de se ressaisir mais il sentit quelque chose au fond de lui répondre à cet appel que lui lançait le Survivant. Quelque chose de fort et de déterminé qui le poussa à passer sa main sous la chemise de son ex-ennemi et à caresser le dos de celui-ci. Harry sourit légèrement en voyant le blond flancher et il commença à lui défaire sa chemise.

Drago se demanda ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Il essaya d'arrêter ses mouvements, de comprendre pourquoi Potter le voulait, pourquoi son corps réagissait à son toucher. Il se posa mil et une questions sur ce que ressentait Potter, sur le pourquoi de la situation. Mais quand celui-ci l'embrassa une nouvelle fois il sentit toutes ses pensées s'éloigner de son esprit et il se concentra sur le corps chaud qui se pressait sur le sien.

Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite torse nu et toujours l'un contre l'autre. Mais une alarme sonna leur indiquant qu'ils devaient partir au bureau de la directrice. Drago attrapa sa baguette magique et l'éteint en vérifiant que le somnambule ne s'était pas réveillé. Il regarda Potter dans les yeux qui hésitait et trouva sa confusion plutôt mignonne.

- Potter si on n'y va pas, Granger est là dans moins de dix minutes… Je suppose que tu ne veux pas qu'elle nous surprenne en plein ébat.

Celui-ci sembla revenir à la réalité car Drago vit l'étincelle de ses yeux s'éteindre et sentit le corps de Potter s'écarter pour le laisser se lever sans néanmoins s'éloigner. Le blond se laissa faire quand il sentit sa main se faire attraper par le brun qui le regardait avec un visage neutre. Ils sortirent dans les couloirs main dans la main. Quand ils croisèrent Charlie, Drago sortit le mot de la directrice, fit semblant de ne pas voir le regard sceptique de l'aîné sur leur main liés, après tout, ne pas paraître gêné est l'un des meilleurs moyens pour que les autres ne trouvent pas cela étrange.

- Télévision.

La statue pivota et Drago monta sur la première marche suivit de Potter. Il s'arrêta devant l'immense porte donnant sur le bureau du professeur Mc Gonagall et se tourna vers son camarade qui n'avait pas dit un mot. Celui-ci sembla comprendre la question muette que lui posait l'aristocrate.

- Ça … ça … te dérange ?

- Non Potter. Je n'en aie rien à faire de ce à quoi pense Granger ou la directrice. Ce n'est que toi.

Pour toute réponse Harry poussa la grande porte et se retrouva face à Léa qui attendait derrière.

- Bonsoir.

Drago se sentit tiré en arrière par sa main jointe à celle du brun et vit un bouclier bleu vert se créer entre eux deux tandis que Léa souriait toujours. Mais contrairement à la dernière fois ou elle avait traversé son bouclier, elle posa sa main dessus et fit une grimace éloquente sur son agacement. Le blond écarquilla les yeux. Potter avait créé un bouclier corporel et en plus de cela sans sa baguette ? Où et comment avait-il apprit ça ? Il pivota vers le sujet de sa réflexion qui avait tendu le bras gauche à avant la paume ouverte. Voyant que le brun n'était pas décidé à céder Léa recula de quelque pas en signe de renoncement et siffla un truc à Potter qui ferma son poing faisant ainsi disparaître la bulle qui les englobait. Granger qui s'était levé regardait Harry curieusement tandis que Mc Gonagall rangeait sa baguette. Drago vit aussi l'ancienne Gryffondor regarder leurs mains jointes et lever un sourcil sans pour autant faire de commentaire. Harry tira sur son bras et le fit contourner Léa pour aller s'assoir sur un canapé que la directrice avait dû mettre à disposition pour cette occasion pendant que la brune aller s'assoir sur un fauteuil. Drago fut étonné qu'elle puisse se déplaçait librement mais n'en fit aucun commentaire.

- Bon. Léa parle s'il te plait.

- Par quoi voulez-vous que je commence madame Mc Gonagall ?

- Parles-nous de toi.

- Bien. Je suis née le 1 avril 1974 d'une mère sang pur Française et de Tom Jedusor. J'ai hérité de son don de Fourchelangue mais mes yeux viennent de ma mère. J'ai grandit au manoir avec les mangemorts les plus proches de Tom, comme… Lucius, Bellatrix, Rodolphus et puis Severus, aussi…

- Ils t'ont éduquée ?

- Non pas vraiment Hermione, disons que pour la plupart ils m'ont tolérés.

- Pourtant tu étais l'héritière.

- Tom voulait un fils. Il m'a eu moi. C'est déjà surprenant qu'il m'ait gardé avec lui. Je suppose qu'il ne pensait pas trouver quelqu'un d'assez bien pour s'occuper de son sang.

- Comment cela se fait qu'on n'ait jamais entendu parler de toi ? Ni le professeur, ni Drago …

- Je ne crois pas que les mangemorts serait venu vous dire que Tom avait un enfant. L'ordre aurait prit ça pour une vie affective, ce qui n'est pas le cas. De plus pour Severus quelque chose me dit qu'il voulait me protéger et il a demandé à Tom de faire un serment inviolable pour être sur de ne jamais avouer mon existence. J'ai vécu avec lui au début à la mort de mon père quand l'Ordre à brûler le manoir. Puis après j'ai traîné jusqu'à ce que Lucius me trouve et accomplisse une chose que lui avait demandé mon père. Puis Tom à trouvé des moyens de revenir à la vie, je pense qu'il avait comme oublié mon existence jusqu'à ce que Bellatrix lui rappelle et soit fière de lui montrer son héritier.

Elle fit une pose et laissa du temps aux autres d'assimiler les informations. Drago se pinça l'arrête du nez comme le faisait son parrain en récapitulant. Léa Jedusor était la fille de … Voldemort. Il ne l'avait jamais vu. Et elle avait un enfant. Il releva la tête vers elle et observa son visage, d'après sa date de naissance elle avait vingt quatre ans alors qu'il lui donnait à peine son âge voir moins. Drago vit la directrice regardait le portrait de Dumbledore qui souriait avec un air de repentit, malgré le serment inviolable de Severus il semblait au courant. Hermione de son côté fixait Léa et ce fut elle qui rompit le silence.

- Où est ton fils ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Cela n'a pas l'air de te poser de problème.

- Quand on est Jedusor, le sens de la famille ce n'est pas instinctif. Mon fils est partit il y a environs neuf mois. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour lui, s'il allait mal, je le saurais.

Un nouveau silence s'installa et Drago sentit sa main se faire serrer par celle de Potter qui était resté muet mais qui s'éclaircit la voix.

- Que veux-tu ? Je suppose qu'après t'être débrouillé chez les mangemorts pendant tant d'année, tu ne dois pas venir chercher un foyer à Poudlard.

- Non en effet. Je suis venue vous dire qu'un danger vous guette. Mais à ce que j'ai vu Potter, tu dois déjà le savoir. Je peux te prouver que je ne veux de mal à personne ici … enfin presque … que diriez-vous d'un serment inviolable ?

- Et avec qui le ferais-tu Jedusor ?

- Je ne sais pas, avec toi Malfoy ?

La directrice tapa doucement sur sa table pour qu'il la regarde.

- L'idée n'est pas mauvaise miss Jedusor mais si jamais quelqu'un outre que nous apprend votre existence, monsieur Malfoy sera très mal vu d'avoir fait un serment inviolable avec vous, surtout en temps qu'ancien mangemort en sursis. Je ne peux malheureusement pas faire de serment et il ne vaut mieux pas tenter l'expérience avec monsieur Potter.

- Moi alors ?

Ils se tournèrent vers Granger qui les regardait comme si cela été la seule solution possible.

- Après tout, cela est-il judicieux de raconter tout ceci à quelqu'un d'autre pour l'instant et puis cela ne me dérange pas.

La directrice se tourna vers le fond de la salle et réfléchît avant de hocher de la tête.

- Bien. M. Potter, M. Malfoy rentrait dans votre dortoir. Miss Granger ne viendra pas en cours demain, je l'excuserais moi-même et ferais en sorte qu'elle puisse les récupérer facilement.

Drago voulut protester mais Harry lâcha sa main alla déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione et revint lui prendre ses doigts pour le tirer hors de la pièce. Le blond se laissa faire et se retrouva sans avoir compris par où ils étaient passés, dans la salle commune des Serpentard avec Harry qui le regardait en souriant légèrement, dos au feu. Une chape de fatigue se posa sur lui et il soupira avant d'attraper le bras du brun et de le tirer vers la chambre du préfet illuminée par des bougies parfumées que Pansy avait disposé partout dans la pièce. Ils s'assirent sur le lit puis le Survivant se laissa tomber allongé et ferma les yeux de bien être. Drago sentit une douce sensation l'envahir .Il se plaça au dessus de son camarade et l'embrassa doucement mais la fatigue le reprit et quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses hanches il arrêta le baiser et se releva lentement. D'un coup de baguette magique ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux en sous-vêtement, cependant Harry sembla lui aussi être fatigué car il opina du chef quand Drago lui fit comprendre par une mimique qu'il voulait dormir. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux côtes à côtes

(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._ _.·'¯)_.·'¯)_.·'¯)

- Harry ? Où étais-tu cette nuit ? Tu n'es pas venue dormir dans ta chambre ?

Harry sursauta légèrement quand la petite main se posa sur son bras. Il était dans ses pensées et avait complètement oublié qu'il se trouvait à table avec Ellindra.

« Elle te demandait où tu avais dormit cette nuit »

- J'étais avec Drago.

- Je peux te parler Harry ?

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers Ron qui se tenait sur sa droite. Il ne s'était guère vu beaucoup de fois depuis qu'il s'était disputé avec Hermione. Harry remarqua le sourire forcé de Ron et son cœur se mit à accéléré. S'était-il passé quelques choses de grave ? Il était arrivé quelque chose à Molly ? A Arthur ? Ou à Ginny ? Au fond de lui Harry avait peur à chaque instant que quelqu'un meure. Cette sensation que ces proches risquaient à chaque instant de disparaître le torturer des fois plus que ces cauchemar.

« Il veut te parler de Hermione »

Le brun se leva et posa un baiser sur la joue de Ellindra pour s'excuser avant de suivre l'autre membre de leur trio vers les couloirs.

- Comment vas-tu Harry ?

Le susnommé sourit légèrement, Ron avait toujours cette manière de s'inquiéter ouvertement pour tout le monde et en particulier lui et Ginny depuis un certain temps. De plus, ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis que lui et Hermione s'était disputé. Harry se sentit honteux car il devait surement être la cause de la dispute. Après tous, Ron et Hermione seraient allé magnifiquement bien s'il ne faisait pas des cauchemars, s'il ne faisait pas des crises de larme, s'il n'avait pas voulu se suicider. Se suicider. Une des plus conneries qu'il avait tenté de faire. Il savait au fond de lui que s'il avait réussis, ses amis seraient encore plus tristes, mais à chaque fois qu'il l'avait fait, sur le moment c'était tellement évident. L'impression que vous êtes inutiles qui vous saisi, que rien n'est arrangeable et que la seule solution est la mort. Cette impression qui vous prend et qui ne vous lâche plus jusqu'au point de non retour. Le suicide.

- Harry !

Le cri de Ron le fit sursauter et il reporta son attention sur son ami.

- Oui ?

- Bon … je suppose que tu vas … bien. Comme d'habitude…

-Oui.

- Sais-tu où est Hermione, elle n'était pas en cours ce matin.

- Elle … Mc Gonagall avait besoin d'elle.

- Tu me caches quelque chose ?

« Ton ami te connais bien »

Harry s'en voulu de mentir à Ron mais il ne pouvait rien dire à propos de Léa. Le roux avait changé certes mais les mangemorts avait tué son frère et Harry savait qu'il les haïssait toujours autant et que jamais il ne pourrait pardonner à lui et Hermione d'avoir accepté la fille de Voldemort. Il croisa son regard bleu et un élan de culpabilité l'envahis.

- Bonjour Harry !

Maria se dirigeait vers eux en souriant. Elle salua poliment Ron et se tourna vers Harry.

- J'ai trouvé un livre sur la Kabbale !

Harry sourit à la jeune Italienne et s'excusa auprès de Ron qui partit en haussant les épaules. Il s'en voulait de laisser partir son meilleur ami mais il ne pouvait pas discuter devant la première année qui le fixait si innocemment.

- Où l'as-tu trouvé Maria ?

- J'ai demandé à ma mère de me l'envoyer. Tiens je te le passe il faut que j'aille voir Anthony.

Elle lui laissa un livre aussi épais que les bouquins de Hermione et partit en courant. Harry repensa à cette petite et à Anthony qui s'était peu à peu intégré au trio qu'il formait avec Nathaniel et Ellindra à leurs temps libres. Ils avaient pu découvrir le côté réfléchi de cette fille aux yeux extrêmement pâles et à la peau de porcelaine, ainsi que son côté pratique et sa manière un peu miss-je-sais-tout qui lui avait parfois rappelé Hermione. Anthony, fier Gryffondor, était plutôt impulsif et téméraire comme tout Lion qui se respecte, mais quand il s'asseyait pour écouter les réponses qu'il fournissait aux questions de Ellindra, Harry voyait dans ses yeux chocolats une pointe de sagesse et de douleur. Le Survivant savait qu'il avait vécu cette guerre de près, alors que Ellindra vivait dans sa montagne, que Maria était en Italie et que Nathaniel ne connaissait pas l'existence de la magie. Anthony était le demi-frère de Hannah Abbot et Harry avait compris, en entendant qu'il était sang pur -alors que Hannah était sang-mêlé – et qu'il avait un père différent de Hannah, que Mrs Abbot avait trompé son mari – qui avait reconnu plus tard l'enfant - à un moment ou à un autre et que sa sœur devait lui reprocher d'exister.

« Tu divague »

Harry se dirigea vers son dortoir. Il lui restait un quart d'heure avant le début des cours du professeur Slughorn, où de toute façon il ne comprenait quasiment rien au désespoir de l'homme stupéfait de voir à quel point son élève si brillant était devenu aussi lamentable en Potion. Harry avait, à la fin de la guerre, récupéré le livre du prince de sang mêlé et le garder comme une relique dans un endroit bien protégé. Se remuant Harry souffla le mot de passe et se glissa jusqu'à sa chambre. Les strangulots le regardèrent passer avant de continuer à se chamailler pour se qui semblait ressembler à un stylo. Harry se posa sur son lit et ouvrit le livre à la première page. Quelque mot était soigneusement écrit à la plume.

_- Ce livre appartient à Esther Dayan-_

Dessous était écrite une phrase plus longue dans une langue étrangère que Harry ne réussit pas à décrypter.

« Il suffit de le demander tu sais »

« Laisse-moi »

« Tu te décide enfin à me répondre. N'as-tu pas pensé tout à l'heure que j'étais bien pratique ? Je sais ce qui te torture, je connais la moindre de tes pensées. Bientôt tu pourras connaître les miennes et tu n'aura pas besoin de chercher des explications dans un livre qui ne raconte que ce que des hommes croient et pas la vérité »

« Tu peux donc me permettre de lire ça ? »

« Oui. »

Harry s'écroula sur le sol. Une affreuse douleur lui envahissait la tête tandis que des mots, des impressions le traversait de part en part. Il se mordit la lèvre en se tortillant. Des phrases, des lettres, des mots, des pages entières défilé devant ses yeux de plus en plus vite et quand il les fermait tout continuer. Des informations de plus en plus grandes essayaient de s'infiltrer dans son cerveau et l'impression qu'il allait explosé le saisit.

« Arrête » « Arrêttteeee ! »

- Arrrrêêêttttteeeeeeeeee !

Harry arrêta de bouger d'un coup. Il ne voyait plus rien défilé devant lui outre le tentacule du calmar géant au dessus de lui. Il soupira et ferma les yeux avant de sombrer vers l'inconscience.

(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._ _.·'¯)_.·'¯)_.·'¯)

Drago marchait dans les couloirs en maudissant Slughorn qui n'avait pas arrêté de quémander à tout le monde où était Harry Potter et pourquoi Miss Granger était absente. Drago avait eu à un moment l'envie de lui dire en face que Granger était entrain de faire un serment inviolable avec la fille de Voldemort et que Potter devait être entrain de mourir dans un coin.

- Bonjour Drago.

L'interpeller leva la tête vers Tess qui souriait.

- Comment vas-tu Tess ?

- Bien.

- Et ta sœur ?

- On ne sait toujours rien de plus.

Le plus jeune attrapa la main de Drago en souriant et celui-ci songea à Potter. Potter qui l'avait embrassé, qui l'avait enflammé et qui lui avait tenu la main. Il se demanda alors s'il ressentirait ce désir avec quelqu'un d'autre

- Tess ?

- Oui ?

- Embrasse-moi.

Tess ancra ses yeux orangé dans les orbes bleu grise du Serpentard qui étaient on ne peut plus sérieuses. Drago se laissa plaquer contre le mur et ferma les yeux quand les lèvres de son ami ravirent les siennes avec douceur. Une douce sensation le fit frissonner de plaisir. Deux bras se faufilèrent dans son dos et il agrippa la nuque du Serdaigle en gémissant doucement. Puis tout d'un coup il sentit quelque chose lui brûler les lèvres et il rouvrit ses paupières. Tess l'embrassait toujours mais il ne sentait que cette chaleur insupportable et n'y tenant plus il expulsa l'autre avant de se frotter les lèvres et de partir sans un mot vers son dortoir. Il souffla le mot de passe et se dirigea jusque dans sa chambre de préfet.

- Que m'arrive t-il ?

Il se jeta sur le lit sans aucune grâce et passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres qui le faisaient encore souffrir. Potter lui aurait-il jeté un sort ? C'est dernier temps, il passait son temps à se poser cette question, peut être à la fin, avait-il raison. Il voulut se lever pour aller chercher le concerné mais son corps resta allongé et il sombra dans l'inconscience en même temps que le survivant

(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._ _.·'¯)_.·'¯)_.·'¯)

Neville évita un 1ere année qui se pressait dans les couloirs et rentra dans sa salle commune après avoir soufflé le mot de passe à la grosse dame entrain de se recoiffer. Il grimpa jusqu'au dortoir des troisième années et toqua à la porte avant de rentrer. Joshua Dugguard était entrain de jouer aux échecs avec un garçon brun dont Neville ne se souvenait plus le nom. En le reconnaissant Joshua fit signe à son ami de partir et celui-ci après avoir salué son camarade passa la porte.

- Pompom m'a dit que tu n'es pas allé la voir depuis un moment.

- Je n'ai plus envie d'aller à l'infirmerie.

Neville s'avança de quelques pas en réfléchissant à ses tournures de phrase. Il ne devait pas effrayé son benjamin avec qui il avait été assez proche durant le mois d'Avril.

- Serait-ce dû à la présence des Serpentards ?

L'aîné vit Joshua se recroqueviller sur lui-même en tournant la tête comme un gamin pourtant il continua d'avancer et prit place sur le lit.

- Joshua, nous ne voulons que t'aider. Si tes cicatrices s'infectent, que feras-tu ? On ne sait pas quels produits utilisaient les Carrow et par mesure de précaution il faut que Pompom nous ausculte de temps en temps.

- Je sais bien. Mais ça me fait chier de voir ses fils à Papa qui n'ont rien se plaindre.

- Tourne-toi et enlève ce tee-shirt.

Devant le regard sévère de son aîné Joshua obéit et laissa Neville poser ses mains pleines d'un gel que lui avait donné l'infirmière. L'aîné massa le dos de Joshua pendant quelques instants en regardant ses cicatrices. Plus petites et plus discrètes que les siennes, elles s'étendaient néanmoins sur tout son dos et ses épaules. Malgré le fait qu'elles soient toutes refermé Pompom avait ordonné à tout ceux ayant été les souffres douleur des Carrow de passer au moins une fois par semaine car elle ne savait pas si celle-ci n'était pas magique ou infecté. Amycus était plutôt du genre à envoyer Doloris sur Doloris mais sa sœur qui détestait les moldus trouvait toujours de plus en plus de moyens de les faire souffrir durablement.

- Neville ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi as-tu aidé ce salopard ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas en lui faisant du mal que tu te feras du bien.

- C'était tellement juissif de le voir souffrir.

- Joshua, ce qui pensait ça on finit mangemort.

Le cadet se retourna d'un coup en sortant sa baguette tandis que Neville ne faisait pas un geste. Il savait très bien qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

- Ne me compare pas à eux !

-Je veux juste que tu comprennes que la vengeance n'amène rien. Ce n'est pas en tuant Théodore que ta sœur et ta mère vont revenir. Se venger n'amènerait qu'un recommencement de cette guerre.

- Mais ça me vengera ! Ses amis souffriront comme moi j'ai souffert.

Neville tandis doucement le bras et pris le poignet de Joshua en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Joshua. Les amis de Théodore ni sont pour rien. Tout ceci n'est que le reflet de leur éducation. Tu ne pourras rien y changer. Et puis si tu veux faire souffrir le père à Théo ce n'est pas en t'y prenant comme ça que tu vas réussir, Nott est un mangemort veuf qui n'avait rien à faire de son fils, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rentrer dans les faveurs de Voldemort. Et maintenant qu'il est à Azkaban il n'en à que faire de son fils.

- Mais c'est de sa faute !

Neville de son autre main enleva la baguette pointé vers lui et pris le jeune garçon de 13 ans dans ses bras. Celui-ci se mit à sangloter et Neville lui demanda de lui parler à cœur ouvert mais cela fit encore plus pleurer son cadet qui s'accrocha à lui désespérément. Alors le rouge et or posa sa main sur la tête à Joshua et passa ses doigts entre les cheveux fins et blonds de son camarade tandis que celui-ci gémissait qu'il aurait aimé que rien ne soit arrivé. Comme beaucoup d'entre eux.

(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._ _.·'¯)_.·'¯)_.·'¯)

Ellindra marchait toute guillerette avec à ses côtés Harry qui avançait s'en semblait comprendre où il était. Elle le tira par la main jusqu'à la grande salle où quelques élèves papotaient et jouer à des jeux tel que les échecs sorciers. Elle prit place au côté de Neville Londubat parlant avec un Gryffondor de troisième année, qui suivait le passionné de botanique depuis mardi matin, assis face à lui. A droite de ce troisième année était assis Dean qui essayait de comprendre les paroles de Luna racontant l'histoire des Inches amoureux des Nargols. Seamus entre Neville et Luna s'était vu confisqué sa baguette par le noir qui ne voulait pas que tout explose. Ellindra les regarda un à un pendant que Harry prenait place face à elle. Le troisième année, Joshua Dugguard ne parlait guère souvent et n'avait voulu répondre à ses questions qu'après un signe bref de Neville, et c'était à peine s'il avait parlé de voix audible. Pourtant Ellindra lisait dans ses yeux noisettes une folle envie de vivre et de parler qu'il réfrénait pour une quelconque raison. Neville lui n'était pas non plus très bavard mais pour lui avoir parlé plus d'une fois, la norvégienne avait compris quand lui parlant de sujet qui lui plaisait il pouvait être passionnant. De plus il se dégageait de lui une douce aura de confiance, une aura … paternelle. Luna … tout simplement Luna. Ses yeux très clair faisait parfois songé à de l'eau d'une rivière pour Ellindra. Oui c'est cela, Luna était l'eau d'une rivière. L'eau qui coule sous un pont, qui va à la mer et qui remonte au ciel pour redescendre ensuite. Cette eau qui quand tu l'attrape s'écoule entre tes doigts, qui quand tu la garde dans un seau fini par s'évaporer ou croupir et enfin, qui quand tu l'utilise finit salle et qui quand tu la bois te désaltère, te redonnant la vie. Les paroles de Luna il fallait les regarder, les boire et les laisser couler en soi pour pouvoir leur offrir leurs vraies valeurs. Harry lui avait répété plus d'une fois que si Luna était extravagante, elle n'en était pas moins une amie fiable et persévérante qui l'avait énormément soutenu pendant sa cinquième année.

Ron arriva et prit place à côté de Harry qui fixait la table depuis le début. Ellindra l'avait trouvé, Lundi soir dans sa chambre allongeait par terre à côté d'un livre parlant de la Kabbale et le lendemain quand il s'était réveillé il n'avait pas voulu lui expliquer qu'est ce qu'il faisait allongé par terre. Depuis il était ailleurs. Il répondait aux questions comme avant mais pas de la même manière. Il semblait des fois que ce n'était pas lui qui parlait et cela effrayait ces amis.

- Des nouvelles de Hermione ?

Le brun leva la tête et Ellindra croisa son regard émeraude brillant mais fatigué. Plus que d'habitude. Elle était certaine que cette fatigue n'était pas comme avant et plusieurs facteurs lui montrait un changement de Harry.

- Elle est toujours en Australie.

Ellindra ne connaissait pas Harry depuis longtemps. A peine un mois et quelques. Mais sa façon de s'ouvrir à elle, de répondre à ses questions sans s'énervé avait permit à elle et Nathaniel d'être en confiance avec lui. Lui qui avait vécu tant de malheur. Curieuse d'en savoir plus sur les exploits du brun sans le faire plonger dans sa tristesse Ellindra avait écrit à son oncle qui malgré son isolement dans la montagne semblait au courant de pas mal de chose. Il lui avait répondu que Harry Potter avait vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, Voldemort. Une phrase en particulier l'avait marqué « _Fais en sorte de ne pas rajouter plus de poids sur ses épaules déjà courbées par son passé »_.

- Et quand rentre t_elle ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Ellindra vit Harry fermer les yeux et souffler doucement. Son oncle avait raison, ce poids sur ses épaules lui avait courbé le dos plus que nécessaire. Voyant un élève de sa maison au bras bandé arriver Ellindra leva la tête et croisa le regard sombre de Théodore Nott qui posa sa main sur l'épaule à Harry. Ellindra vit Joshua se mordre la lèvre inférieure et tremblait puis Neville poser sa main sur la sienne plus petite. Harry pivota sur le tabouret et se mit face à son « camarade » qui avait reculé d'un pas.

- Bonjour Potter. J'aimerais savoir si tu pouvais venir ce soir en salle de réunion. Toi aussi Neville.

- Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

Joshua avait parlé sans se retourner et Ellindra regarda son visage crispé sous la colère. Neville lui lança un regard triste avant de tourner la tête vers son locuteur et de hocher de la tête brièvement en souriant. Harry quand à lui ne fit pas un geste et Ron claqua des doigts devant lui pour le réveiller. Il secoua la tête comme si il revenait de loin et leva doucement la tête vers Théodore.

- Je serais là. Pour Hermione je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ?

- Pour des histoires d'emplois du temps et de programme. Au fait Drago veut te voir.

- Je veux aussi le voir.

Théo fit un drôle de sourire que Ellindra n'arriva pas à interpréter tandis que Dean et Seamus souriaient comme des idiots se qui intrigua la première année.

- Nott ?

- Oui Weasley ?

- Tu sors réellement avec Zabinni ?

L'interpellé tourna son regard vers Ron qui avait posé la question en rougissant.

- Vas-tu me faire la morale comme quoi nous sommes deux hommes ? Me traiter de tapette ou un truc du genre ? J'aime Blaise et je n'ai strictement rien à faire que toi ou n'importe qui d'autre n'approuviez pas que deux hommes puissent s'aimer.

Ron ouvrit la bouche mais la referma de suite après ne sachant surement que répondre. Un petit rire s'éleva et ils tournèrent la tête vers Harry qui leur tournant le dos riait faiblement. Ellindra se leva et fit le tour de la table pour aller se placer à côté de Théo qui fixait Potter sans comprendre. Puis des larmes se mirent à sortir des jades du brun et Ellindra lui attrapa la main. Ces souvenirs de la guerre l'avait-il reprit alors que cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas pleurer même si Hermione lui avait expliqué que depuis la victoire il versait des larmes quotidiennement. De ses petits doigts elle caressa le dos de la main à son aîné et Nathaniel choisis ce moment là pour arriver et prendre l'autre main à Harry sans poser de question. Le Serpentard après un signe bref de Neville s'écarta du groupe d'amis. Dean se tourna vers Ron pour lui poser des questions sur le Quidditch tandis que Seamus entamer une discutions avec Joshua qui était un peu perdu par les réactions du sauveur.

- Harry calme toi … on est à Poudlard… tout va bien… c'est fini …

Le survivant leva ses yeux vers ses deux amis de première année.

- Si seulement tu avais raison … mais non. Ce n'est pas fini. Ce ne sera jamais fini.

- De quoi parles-tu Harry ? La guerre est finie.

Ces yeux verts émeraude se voilèrent et il se racla la gorge avant de parler d'une voix rauque faisant sursauter ces amis.

- Non ce n'est pas fini. Il arrive et il est prêt à tout pour gagner cette fois.

- Voldemort est mort.

- Il s'agit d'autre chose, de plus puissant, de plus destructeur.

Ron frissonna, quelque chose de plus puissant et de plus destructeur que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? Il déglutit. Cet homme avait détruit des vies entières. Comment pouvait-on trouver plus destructeur ?

Nathaniel encra son regard dans Harry et ouvrit la bouche doucement pour poser la question à laquelle tout le monde pensait.

- Qui ?

- Satan …

* * *

><p>Voili voilou.<p>

Une fois de plus désolé...

Il y a des fautes mais dès que j'ai le chapitre corrigé je le met !

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews ? <strong>j'attends**  
><strong>

**Question ? **je répond**  
><strong>

**Commentaires ? **je commente

**Hypothèse ?** Come on !

'Nanas


	9. Chapitre 8 : Explication

**The return of Me**

**Retard retard ... peut être de la démotivation, où je ne sais quoi ...  
><strong>

**_Pas de Béta_  
><strong>

Félinness merci à toi

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé :<strong> La guerre est fini. Harry, Ron et Hermione revienne à Poudlard en 7eme année avec pour Directrice Mc Gonagall qui sous la demande de Hermione ouvre une sorte d'aide au études soutenues par les élèves, l'Éclair Blanc. En suivant un souhait de Dumbledore , la nouvelle directrice mélange les maisons pour créer de nouvelles affinité, ainsi Hermione se retrouve à Serdaigle et Harry qui semble être devenue une épave de Héros va à Serpentard où il fait la conaissance d'une drôle de petite du nom de Ellindra accompagné d'un Poufsouffle nommé Nathaniel. Tout aurait pu se passer à peut près normalement si la guerre ne les avait pas ravagé, si Harry et Drago ne se retrouvait pas souvent face à face et la minute d'après séparé avec un blanc dans leur mémoire, si Harry ne voyait pas des flash blanc et n'entendait pas des voix ou bien si Léa Jedusor n'était pas apparut à Poudlard. Sans compter cette nouvelle menace, Satan.

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer<span> : Les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais comme vous le savez de J. K . R. ( sauf certain )

Cadre : Que se passerait-il si après la Guerre Harry et ses amis retournaient à Poudlard pour faire leur septième année ? J'essaye de suivre au maximum les 7 tomes de Harry Potter mais pas l'épilogue ^^ ( que je n'aime pas au passage )

Relation : **YAOI** ! Cette fic aura **des couples Homosexuels** donc les homophobes je vous pris de lire cette fic pour changer vos idées sur les relation H/H et F/F =) ... ... Exemple ? Un petit **HP/DM** et ... bon je vous le dis ? ... non ... vous verrez bien ;)

Reviews : J'y répondrais le plus possible =)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Explication<strong>

Hermione trottinait dans les couloirs. Il était 22 heures passé et voilà plus d'une semaine qu'elle était partit de Poudlard. Suite à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec la directrice, Malfoy, Harry et Léa, elle avait effectué le serment inviolable avec la fille de Voldemort, le lundi très tôt. Elle s'était réveillé dans une chambre aux teintes grise et violette allongé sur un vieux lit à baldaquin avec à ses côtés Léa lisant tranquillement. Léa qui ne semblait pas plus perturbé par le fait qu'elle avait juré de ne jamais faire du mal, de ne jamais demandé à quelqu'un de faire du mal à quiconque étant du côté de Harry Potter, sous risque de mort dans d'affreuses souffrances. Le professeur Mc Gonagall avait d'abord suggéré l'idée de quiconque étant du côté de l'ordre du phœnix mais Hermione avait rejeté cette idée expliquant que l'ordre n'ayant pas de référant cela pouvait amener des problèmes dans le serment. Léa avait soufflé l'idée du bien mais la directrice s'était opposée à cela en disant que la limite entre le bien et le mal était trop flou. Le portrait de Dumbledore avait alors soufflé le nom de Harry Potter et les trois femmes avaient été d'accord.

Suite à son réveil dans un lieu inconnu, Léa l'avait guidé jusqu'à un salon d'où elle avait peu transplané direction l'Australie avec l'accord de la directrice. De là, il ne lui avait pas été très difficile de trouver ces parents à l'adresse de Wendell et Monica Wilkins dans un village un peu reculé d'Australie et dès le mardi elle s'était présenté à eux. Mais un léger détail avait perturbé ses plans … ou plutôt deux voire trois et pas si léger que ça. Thomas et Mathieu. Deux jumeaux blonds aux yeux noisette de 7ans et demi. Deux jumeaux que Wendell et Monica n'ayant pas d'enfants avaient réussis à adopter grâce à l'aide d'un de leurs amis travaillant dans un centre d'orphelin. Et se rajoutant à ces deux anges, un jeune homme de 16 ans à peine que le couple de dentiste avait décidé d'invité à vivre avec eux.

Hermione après avoir rendu leur mémoire à ses deux parents avaient dû leurs raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé, s'excuser une bonne vingtaine de fois et dialoguer avec ses parents pendants plusieurs heures sur leur futur. La question à propos de Thomas et Mathieu ne se posait même pas, ils les avaient adopté et cela ne changerait rien qu'ils habitent en Angleterre ou ailleurs. Pour l'autre garçon, Ewald, c'était une autre affaire. Jane et Robert ayant retrouvé leur vrai nom et souvenir s'était alors opposé à le laisser en Australie et Hermione n'avait pu les contredire, car après tout, il était resté avec eux alors qu'elle les avait éloignés de leur maison.

Le soir de son arrivé ils avaient mangé tous ensemble et Hermione avait été étonnée. Etonnée par ces deux garçons qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Mais aussi par leur non ressemblance de l'idée qu'elle se faisait des jumeaux. Ses seuls exemples étaient les sœur Parvati qui se collaient tout le temps ou les frères Weasley qui formaient toujours des phrases à deux. Alors que là… si Thomas était calme et timide, rougissant à chaque fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole, Mathieu de son côté sautillait de partout et s'énervait pour un rien. Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à lui demander pourquoi elle était là et pourquoi elle ressemblait autant à Monica.

Hermione s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir et souffla doucement. Elle devait juste attendre quelqu'un maintenant. Elle sourit doucement en pensant à ce premier soir.

**Flash Back :**

- Tu es qui madame ? Pourquoi tu ressemble à Monica ?

Hermione sourit et se pencha sur le blond qui lui parlait tandis que son frère jumeau s'était caché derrière sa nouvelle maman.

- Et toi petit qui es-tu ?

- Moi c'est Mathieu !

La petite pile électrique commença à courir dans la maison en scandant son prénom de toute part avant de rentrer dans les jambes de Robert qui souriait doucement. Celui-ci prit son nouveau fils par les jambes et le fit s'assoir sur une chaise alors que Thomas prenait place face à son frère en silence.

Jane amena l'entrée sur la table et Hermione prit place face à sa mère en regardant autours d'elle. Ses parents avaient gardé les même goûts et elle était fière d'avoir réussit à garder leur personnalité. Elle se sentait un peu fatigué dû au contre-sort qu'elle avait lancé le matin mais être en compagnie de ses parents lui redonnait le sourire et la motivation. Elle examina les deux jumeaux et essaya de trouver des points de divergences sans succès, sa mère rit silencieusement en comprenant ce que chercher sa fille.

- Monica pourquoi tu ris ? Ces parce que tu es heureux d'avoir retrouvé ta fille ?

Les adultes se tournèrent vers Thomas qui avait deviné et qui les fixaient en silence. Robert passa sa grosse main entre ses fins cheveux doré.

- Thomas, Mathieu, il faut que l'on vous parle.

- Vous allez partir sans nous ?

- Non ! Bien sur que non … mais nous ne nous appelons pas vraiment Monica et Wendell mais Jane et Robert et Hermione est bien notre fille.

Les deux garçonnets prirent la nouvelle plutôt bien car Thomas fit un léger sourire avant de rougir après avoir croisé le regard de sa « grande sœur » et Mathieu sauta de sa chaise en courant et criant qu'il avait une grande sœur. Dans sa course il rentra dans un nouvel arrivant et tomba sur les fesses.

- Tu m'as fait mal Ewi…

Jane se leva pour prendre le petit dans ses bras et calmer une crise de larme imminente tandis que Hermione portait son regard sur le nouvel arrivant. Ewald. Un jeune homme faisant environs la taille de Harry, à la peau pâle malgré le soleil australien, des cheveux blond presque blanc parsemé de mèches rouges et noire, et des yeux cerné de khôl d'un bleu aussi beau que l'océan des cartes postales.

- Monica, qui est ce ?

- Ewald , je te présente Hermione, notre fille.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers cette jeune fille assise à la table et remarqua deux choses, de un qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Wendell et Monica, et de deux le bâton qui était caché dans la poche de sa veste.

- Une sorcière ?

Robert lacha la cuillère à salade qu'il tenait alors que Hermione et Jane tournait leurs regard chocolat vers le jeune homme.

- Que dis-tu ?

- Qu'il n'y a que des sorciers ou des fous pour se promener avec un bâton dans leur poche.

- Ewald ? Comment …

- Cela ne change rien. J'ai entendu que vous vous appeliez Jane et Robert … Quand partez-vous ? Prévenez-moi à l'avance que je trouve chez qui crécher.

Hermione se leva et avança vers cet étranger qui semblait savoir pas mal de chose.

- Tu vas crécher chez personne d'autre puisque mes parents ton accepter. Donc, tu viens avec nous.

- Avec plaisir Hermione Granger.

**Fin Flash Back**

Ewald s'était avéré être un moldu énamouraché d'une sorcière ayant fuit la grande Bretagne. Cette demoiselle avait, malgré l'interdiction d'utiliser la magie devant les moldus, exécuté plusieurs sort devant Ewald pour lui permettre de la croire et celui-ci lui en avait profité pour lui demander de raconter ce qu'il se passait dans son pays. Elle suivait via le Potterveille le déroulement des actes dans son pays sans jamais flancher bien que son petit ami avait compris qu'elle souffrait. Croyant échappé à la justice australienne car elle était citoyenne anglaise avait reçut une lettre un mois après la victoire et avait dû partir dans son pays d'origine. Ainsi lors des soirées où ils écoutaient Potterveille et où elle répondait à ses questions, Ewald avait entendu plus d'une fois la description de Hermione, Ron et Harry ainsi que leur histoire.

- Hermione ?

La rousse se retourna et croisa le regard de Seamus qui lui prit la main et la tira vers une grande porte apparaissant. Le jeune homme lui fit passer la porte et elle fut étonnée par l'ambiance de la salle sur demande. Elle n'avait connu ce lieu que comme lieu d'entrainement, alors qu'à cet instant, les murs étaient peints de couleur dans les teintes marron s'accordant avec la moquette beige, un lustre en cristal juste au dessus d'une table ronde éclairé la pièce de par son centre. Des son arrivé à Poudlard elle était rentrée au dortoir et avait trouvé un mot griffonné lui indiquant le lieu ou elle devait attendre, signé de la main de Harry. Elle avait d'abord cru à une réunion de l'Eclair Blanc mais alors pourquoi l'avaient-ils prévue en cachette. De plus, Ron se trouvait dans la pièce alors qu'elle ne voyait nulle part les sœur Parvati ou Hannah Abbot. Après avoir examiné les canapés somptueux contre les murs elle reporta son attention sur le centre de la pièce. Dean parlé joyeusement avec Neville et un jeune garçon blond qui fixait Théodore Nott méchamment. Celui-ci travaillait sur un parchemin assis au côté de Blaise Zabinni dialoguant à voix basse avec Malfoy. Luna assise à droite de Harry lisait un journal-surement le chicaneur- tandis que Ellindra et Nathaniel l'examinaient. L'ex Gryffondor croisa le regard de Ron et déglutit, depuis leur dispute elle ne lui avait pas reparlé, de plus son regard noir ne lui donnait guère envie de converser même si elle savait très bien qu'il faudrait qu'elle mette ce sujet sur la table un jour ou l'autre. Une pression sur sa main lui fit se souvenir que son camarade la lui tenait et elle comprit le regard noir de Ron mais ne retira pas ses doigts pour autant. Il était quand même assez mature pour comprendre qu'elle ne considérait Seamus qu'en tant qu'ami ! Son regard chocolat rencontra celui d'Harry, profond mais vide comme toujours et elle eu un sourire mélancolique avant de s'assoir face à lui, de quitter sa veste et de se racler la gorge ce qui fit tourner la tête des autres vers elle.

- Quelqu'un m'expliquerait-il ce que l'on fait ici ?

Au plus grand étonnement de la brune se fut Ellindra assis à gauche de son meilleur ami qui parla.

- Il y a une semaine, Harry a évoqué l'existence d'un mal approchant, d'un mal du nom de Satan et il a enfin accepté de nous en parler. Voilà pourquoi nous sommes là …

- Tous ?

Ce fut au tour de Théodore de prendre la parole alors que les derniers prenaient place autours de la table comprenant le nombre de place souhaité.

- A la base, quand Harry à parlé il y avait Neville, Moi, Thomas, Finnigan, Weasley et … Ellindra ?

- En effet …

- Enfin, parce que nous étions présents quand il a fait son évocation. Il a aussi souhaité que tu y sois et Drago. Blaise à exigé de m'accompagné et je suppose que le jeune poufsouffle suit son amie.

Hermione hocha de la tête, jusque là c'était logique mais que faisait ce Gryffondor au côté de Neville. Elle le regarda un moment lui posant sa question silencieusement.

- Je refuse que Neville reste en leur compagnie sans moi. Et j'étais là aussi quand il a parlé.

D'un signe de tête il avait désigné les Serpentard et Hermione eu un petit sourire.

- Bien. Harry ?

Le brun regarda l'assemblé un à un, rappelant ainsi un chef se préparant au combat, il posa sa baguette devant lui et soupira doucement, intriguant de plus en plus l'assemblé.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait moi, qui souhaite vous parler… Mais Kether…

Une lumière blanche naquit entre les mains de Harry et se propagea dans son corps, poussant par son intensité, à faire fermer les yeux aux personnes présentes. Quand Hermione battit des paupières Harry était devant elle souriant tranquillement avec un air serein qui lui rappela Dumbledore, elle se racla la gorge en posant la question à laquelle tous pensait.

- Harry ?

- Non, désolé Hermione, ce n'est pas Harry.

A l'entente de cette voix douce et profonde Hermione sentit son cœur battre plus vite sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine pour essayer de comprendre d'où venait cette boule en elle qui lui donnait l'impression de vouloir « éclore ». L'inconnu dans le corps d'Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns et s'en arracha un pour l'examiner alors que l'assemblée était stupéfaite.

- Mon nom est, comme l'a dit Harry, Kether, bien que j'en aie d'autre… Pour vous faciliter la compréhension disons que je viens du ciel, de ce que certain d'entre vous appelez panthéon.

Hermione remarqua l'incompréhension sur les visages de la quasi-totalité de ses camarades et elle comprit directement qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ou très peu la référence aux dieux. Les sorciers étaient pour la plupart Athée convaincu puisque leur magie faisait que pour eux les miracles des prophètes n'étaient juste que de simple tour un peu plus difficile que d'autre certes, mais juste des sorts voire des potions. En face d'elle l'étranger niché dans le corps d'Harry sembla lui aussi se rendre compte de cette ignorance et soupira doucement tout en jouant avec ses doigts.

- La plupart des gens sans pouvoirs magiques croient en l'existence d'un Dieu et ainsi comme il y a des différences de langue, il y a des différences de croyance qui ont toutes une part de vérité et de mensonge. Autrefois les polythéistes croyaient en plusieurs dieu, certain encore aujourd'hui, mais les croyances les plus rependus de nos jours sont le christianisme, le judaïsme, l'islamisme et l'hindouisme … Tout cela pour dire, que je viens de l'endroit qu'ils appelleraient les cieux, voire le paradis.

- Un ange ?

- Oui et non … disons que je suis une sorte de sous-dieu… Je vous expliquerais cela plus tard… Sachez néanmoins que vous ne pourrez évoquer cette entrevue à quiconque en sortant de la pièce.

Les personnes présentes autours de la table se regardèrent, sceptique et Hermione vit Drago écarter sa main de sa poitrine comme si il avait sentit la même chose qu'elle avant de prendre la parole d'une voix tremblotante.

- Et qui nous dit que vous ne nous voulez pas du mal. Vous avez prit le corps de quelqu'un… après tout…

- Il se trouve que le corps de Harry Potter à été extrêmement réceptif à ma venue. A la différence de … des autres sous dieux, je dois m'incarner entièrement dans un corps pour catalyser mes « pouvoirs » et permettre aux autres de s'incarner sur terre. Il se trouve que Harry avait en lui assez « d'espace » pour pouvoir m'accueillir. Comme si il y avait un vide en lui.

Hermione ferma les yeux un instant. Harry avait été un horcruxe et il leur avait expliqué dans un de ses moments où il ne désespéré pas, qu'en mourant et en renaissant cela lui avait enlevé cette partie de Voldemort en lui… Ainsi ce vide qu'il sentait devait être causé par le fait qu'il lui manquait une partie de lui qu'il avait depuis ses un an.

- Je suis ici pour vous prévenir d'un danger. J'ai conscience que vous sortez d'une guerre destructrice mais Satan à choisi ce moment pour réinvestir ce monde. Pour le conquérir et il a décidé de commencer par l'Angleterre car elle est ravagé et dévasté et que les hommes ont peur.

- Seul les sorciers ont peur pourtant, les moldus n'ont rien vu.

- Pourtant votre … Voldemort à attaqué des villages de non-sorcier. Et les hommes ont peur, même si ils n'ont pas vu ce qu'il se passait, votre magie s'est diffusé et votre peur à envahis le cœur des hommes… Satan veut profiter de cette peur, de cette faiblesse pour s'immiscer dans la vie des hommes et grandir dans cette atmosphère.

- Se battre contre le mage noir le plus puissant depuis longtemps est une chose, certes compliquée mais possible, mais ce battre contre des dieux ? Ou plutôt des … démons ?

Hermione se tourna vers Ron qui avait dit cette phrase avec un sérieux inhabituel chez lui. Elle remarqua une nouvelle fois à quel point cette guerre avait fait grandir son petit ami. Il était passé du Gryffondor parfait, impulsif, fan d'échec, à un jeune homme mur et relativement réfléchis …

- Je le sais bien, c'est pour ça que nous descendons petit à petit. Nous sommes dix et chacun d'entre nous doit trouver un hôte. Déjà quatre ont été trouvé.

- Quatre ?

- Oui je suis même sur que vous pouvez le sentir au fond de vous… Tout en sachant que Harry est le quatrième.

Hermione sentit la boule se nichait dans sa gorge et lui coupait le souffle alors que Harry/Kether la fixait dans les yeux. Etait-ce possible qu'elle en soit ? Pourtant… Non impossible, elle l'aurait sentit plus tôt… Elle aurait vu quelque signe précurseur… Le souvenir du blanc qu'elle avait vu dans les couloirs et de son réveil dans sa chambre où elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il s'était passé lui fit penser le contraire. Le bouclier qui s'était dressé entre elle est Ron lui fit approuvait cette idée…

- C'est donc ça Potter ?

Coupé dans ses pensées elle pivota sur le côté pour regarder Drago qui s'était levé. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi … déstabilisé, même durant le combat. Il semblait perdu dans ces pensées et son regard ancré sur Harry lui fit comprendre qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Les lèvres pâles du Serpentard tremblaient et il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux offrant de par ce geste, au reste de la table, l'image d'un Drago déboussolé et bien loin de l'image du Malfoy froid et hautain qu'ils connaissaient.

- Timothée … non Tipheret… c'est ça … c'est un sous dieu… dans moi ?

Il posa ses deux mains sur la table et Harry/Kether hocha doucement de la tête en souriant. Malfoy était l'hôte d'un « sous dieu » et il semblait y avoir une autre histoire caché derrière tout ça.

- Oui Ti… Drago… Tu es Tipheret. Il y a aussi Hochma, Binah, Hesed, Gherouba, Netsah, Hôd, Yesod Malkut.

- C'est la kabbale ?

Le corps d'Harry se tourna vers Ellindra qui souriait.

- Oui c'est vrai que les juifs ont le principe de la Kabbale avec nos noms … c'est d'ailleurs eux qui nous ont nommé ainsi … nous avons d'autre nom…

A l'énumération des noms Hermione avait sentit son cœur accéléré et elle se leva brutalement sans comprendre pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Harry se tourna vers elle et souffla doucement.

- Tu n'es pas encore entièrement hôte c'est pour cela que tu as du mal à t'en rendre compte Binah.

Hermione sentit ses genoux flanchait et elle retomba sur sa chaise tandis que le nom résonnait dans sa tête. Binah …

« Oui c'est bien moi »

Elle sursauta doucement en entendant cette voix. Comment pouvait-elle être un hôte ?

- Le quatrième se reconnait-il ? Un simple flash blanc peut dire beaucoup …

Neville leva la tête et Harry/Kether lui sourit doucement.

- Oui Neville, Hochma… Ainsi nous voilà quatre sur dix… Sachez qu'ils sont également dix du côté de Satan et que nous ne choisissons jamais notre hôte au hasard. Je vous convie, Hermione, Neville et … Drago la semaine prochaine au soir ici… je ne pourrais pas reprendre le contrôle du corps de Harry avant ce moment là.

Les yeux de celui-ci se fermèrent et Ellindra posa sa main sur son épaule pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre. Dean et Seamus qui était muet jusque là sifflèrent un bon coup avant de se regarder et d'éclater de rire. Les autres mirent ça sur le compte de l'atmosphère pesante. Le survivant releva la tête et ré-ouvrit les yeux en souriant ce qui fit rire Zabinni qui avait passé une main baladeuse autours de la taille de Nott. Ainsi ces deux là formaient un couple ? Malfoy poussa sa chaise et alla s'assoir dignement sur un canapé alors que Luna se levait, soufflait un mot à l'oreille de Harry et sortait en sautillant comme le chaperons rouge dans le conte de Perrault.

- Harry comment vas-tu ?

L'interpellé leva la tête vers son ami qui le regardait.

- Je vais bien Ron. Ne t'inquiète pas, Kether ne me fait pas souffrir quand il fait ça…

La voix de Harry fit comprendre le double sens de cette phrase à Hermione qui préféra néanmoins se taire pour ne pas inquiéter les autres. Elle tapa deux fois dans ses mains pour que les autres la regardent.

- Il se fait tard et je n'ai pas encore fait ma tournée de préfet. Tout le monde au lit.

Dean et Seamus sautèrent sur leur pied en imitant des enfants de bas âge « oui maman » et Hermione pensa à Mathieu et Thomas qui devait être entrain de dormir dans leur nouvelle chambre qui était anciennement le bureau de ses parents, tandis que Ewald avait investit sa chambre à elle. Si elle avait été une fille normale cela l'aurait perturbée mais ne rentrant chez elle que pour certaines vacances et aillant passé plus d'un an loin de cette pièce, elle ne considérait plus réellement cet endroit comme sa chambre. Et après avoir rangé quelques unes de ses affaires, tel que les lettres qu'elle échangeait ou bien ses livres elle avait dit à Ewald de s'y installer sans crainte en attendant de trouver une autre solution.

Zabinni se leva à son tour et captura les lèvres de son petit copain qui rougit avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'amener hors de la pièce sous le regard choqué de Ron et du garçon au côté de Neville. Les relations homosexuelles étaient au même point que chez les moldus. Peu de gens les acceptaient même si chez les sorciers s'étaient plus du au fait qu'il fallait absolument une descendance qu'au fait que c'était contre les mœurs et contre la religion. En fouillant dans les livres, elle avait trouvé des histoires de femmes s'affichant car elle pouvait enfantés avec le sperme d'un autre homme de préférence de sang pur, vu que la descendance était surtout importante pour cette classe de personne. Mais peu d'histoire d'hommes car ceci devait avoir recours à une mère porteuse et peu de femme sang pur voulait rendre ce service. Une potion permettait à un homme d'enfanter mais elle était rudement compliqué et très restrictive.

- Hermione, tu viens ?

Celle-ci sursauta et croisa le regard de Neville qui attendait. Elle tourna la tête vers Harry qui s'approchait de Malfoy alors que la pièce était vide. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que Harry finirait gay. Bien que ses sentiments pour Cho soit confus, il avait éprouvé de l'amour pour Ginny et elle ne l'avait jamais vu fantasmé sur un autre homme. Elle fronça les sourcils en pensant qu'il faudrait qu'elle empêche Ron de dire n'importe quoi à ce sujet et elle suivit Neville vers son dortoir. Il était trop tard pour la tournée des préfets et de toute façon les professeurs rodaient à cette heure ci. La porte de la salle sur demande se referma sur l'image de Drago Malfoy assis à califourchon sur les genoux de Harry, anciennement son ennemi alors que de l'autre côté de la pièce un lit à baldaquin était apparu. Elle rentra dans leur chambre commune après avoir répondu à l'énigme de la porte puis fila dans sa chambre. Se changeant le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas réveiller Mandy ou Lisa, elle songea à la nuit courte qui attendait Harry et rougit avant de se glisser dans ses draps, et, épuisée, de s'endormir illico.

(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._ _.·'¯)_.·'¯)_.·'¯)

Harry recula sa tête et regarda Drago Malfoy dans les yeux. Une sorte de brouillard enveloppé toujours son esprit mais il ne ressentait pas le besoin d'embrasser le blond ou de sentir sa peau sous ses doigts. Celui-ci reprit néanmoins ses lèvres et Harry le laissa faire. Se rendant compte du non-engagement de l'autre le blond éloigna doucement son visage et posa sa main froide sur la joue halé et douce. Harry sentit son autre main se faufiler sous sa chemise mais il ne bougea pas. Aucune vague de passion ne le traversait et il se demanda si cela était dû au fait que Kether était « fatigué ».

- Qu'y a-t-il Po… Harry ?

Harry plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- Je ne ressens rien.

Les sourcils blonds de son ancien ennemi s'arquèrent et il fixa Harry dans les yeux.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est Kether qui souhaite ton corps… ou plutôt le corps de Tipheret.

Le blond faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive devant la franchise de Harry qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Et si moi, mon corps ressent le besoin du tien ?

A vrai dire il mourrait d'envie de sentir la peau chaude et douce du brun sous ses doigts, de l'entendre gémir son nom ou de sentir son corps tressaillir de plaisir. Il avait essayé d'embrasser Tess pour savoir s'il ressentait cette passion avec un autre mais ses lèvres l'avait brûlé. Et maintenant, assis sur Harry, il ne pensait plus qu'à finir ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire l'autre nuit dans sa chambre de préfet. Mais les émeraudes face à lui criaient clairement que le brun n'en avait rien à faire de lui. Ainsi n'était-il qu'un jouet sexuel pour l'autre. Un jouait qu'on appelle quand on en a besoin et qu'on ne pense pas à s'occuper après.

- Ce n'est pas réciproque.

Drago se leva et serra les points.

- Alors quand tu as besoin de moi, tu me supplie mais quand moi je veux …

- Il me semble que la dernière fois tu étais prêt à répondre à mes désirs. Moi non…

- Là n'est pas la question !

- Où est-elle ?

Drago sentit des vagues de colères remplaçait la passion qui le brulait quelques temps plus tôt. Il n'était pas un jouet ! Il était un Malfoy est personne, même pas le survivant ne pouvait jouer avec lui. D'un pas il se retrouva penché sur Potter et l'embrassa furieusement pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on rejette si facilement. De ses deux mains il commença à déboutonné la chemise au brun qui ne réagissait pas jusqu'à ce que Drago sente quelque chose l'expulser de quelque pas en arrière. D'un œil mauvais il regarda Harry assis tranquillement, la lèvre en sang et ses orbes dans les vagues, avant de sortir et de claquer la porte derrière lui. Il n'en avait cure de réveiller quelqu'un. A grand pas il se dirigea vers la salle commune des poufsouffle, il leva le bras droit et fit le chiffre trois avec ses doigts comme lui avait expliqué Tess et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers son dortoir. A pas de loup il se dirigea jusqu'à son lit et lança un Silencio avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Drago ?

-Oui.

- Que … Il est qu'elle heure… que fais-tu là ?

- Je te laisse deux choix. Sois on sort de cette pièce et on va ailleurs, sois on le fait ici.

Drago vit Tess penchait la tête pour montrer son incompréhension et il l'embrassa doucement pour lui faire comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Celui-ci déglutit en se rendant compte de ce à quoi pensé le Serpentard.

- Ici ou dans la salle des préfets.

- Drago …

- Tess. Je. Te. Veux. De suite.

Devant les yeux brillants de l'aristocrate et sa voix exigeante Tess sentit le désir monter en lui et il attrapa la taille de son aîné avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Drago fit un dernier sourire avant de s'allonger sur le poufsouffle et d'oublier Potter et ses histoires de sous dieux, pour atteindre le septième ciel par son propre chemin.

(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._ _.·'¯)_.·'¯)_.·'¯)

Hermione rentra dans la salle sur demande. Elle avait beau être épuisé, elle avait oublié la veille de ramasser sa veste qu'elle avait quitté en arrivant. Elle espérait qu'à six heures du matin, Harry et Malfoy avait fini … leurs affaires. N'entendant pas de bruit elle s'avança un peu plus dans la salle et découvrit Harry allongeait, seul, dans le lit à baldaquin. En quelques coup d'œil, elle fit le tour de la pièce mais ne vit pas de blond, ni personne d'ailleurs. Malfoy était-il partit plus tôt ? Elle l'imaginait bien laisser ses conquêtes seules le matin, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'aurait pas fait sa avec Harry. Après tout, ces deux là ne se considéraient-ils pas comme égaux au fond d'eux, malgré qu'ils clament le contraire. Elle avait bien compris que l'un sans l'autre, s'ennuyait beaucoup.

Le brun allongeait dans les draps pivota sur lui-même et elle sourit. Puis voyant son visage crispé elle comprit qu'il était entrain de faire un cauchemar. Connaissant l'intensité de ses rêves elle se dépêcha d'aller le réveiller et quand il ouvrit les yeux elle pu voir de la peur et de la douleur sur son visage. Son meilleur ami en la reconnaissant passa ses bras autours de sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule pour pleurer.

- Harry, je t'avais dit de ne pas oublier ta potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Elle l'entendit renifler puis elle sentit la pression sur son épaule se relâcher et fit face à ses yeux émeraude.

- Je … je sais … je ne devais pas dormir ici. J'ai oublié. C'est tout.

- Où est Malfoy ?

Elle regretta d'avoir poser sa question, cela ne l'a regardé pas et tant que Harry avait décidé de ne pas lui en parler elle laisserait faire. Le brun ne réagit pas pendant un instant, ne semblant pas comprendre sa question puis pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Comment ?

- En partant, je l'ai vu hier sur tes genoux, assis à califourchon. Harry, tu fais ce que tu veux avec lui. Cela ne me dérange pas.

- Je veux juste son corps.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Depuis quand Harry considérait-il les gens comme des objets sexuels. Des simples choses à utiliser puis à jeter. Elle se mit en colère contre Harry intérieurement mais ne dit rien.

- Comment ?

- Ou du moins, Kether me pousse vers lui. Kether et Tipheret sont … en couple dirons nous.

- En couple ?

- Oui et en étant Kether, je veux Tipheret. Qui se trouve être Malfoy.

Hermione hocha de la tête en sentant sa colère partir. Harry n'y était pour rien. Elle ne pouvait donc pas lui en vouloir face à une chose qui le dépassait, qui les dépassaient tous. Une boule d'angoisse lui pris la gorge. Encore une guerre. Pourquoi le monde ne pouvait-il pas vivre dans la paix ? Pourquoi après avoir réussis à battre leur ennemi fallait-il qu'ils s'occupent des problèmes des cieux ? Ils n'étaient que de simples humains voulant vivre une vie normale, avoir des enfants, un métier, une vie avec un peu d'action. Mais juste un peu.

- Comment vas-tu Hermione ?

La brune reporta son attention sur Harry qui la regarder fixement.

- Je vais bien.

- Et l'Australie ? Tes parents, comment vont-ils ?

- Bien. Ils étaient heureux, ils ont adopté …

Harry l'intima à continué en hochant la tête et elle se demanda si elle devait en parler. Elle ne connaissait les trois garçons que très peu. Mais Harry était son meilleur ami…

- Ils ont adopté deux petits garçons de sept ans et quelques, Thomas et Mathieu. Je te l'ai présenterais un jour. Et puis il y a Ewald. Un jeune garçon qui a vécu avec eux. Je ne sais pas grand-chose. Sa copine a dû revenir en Angleterre malgré sa fuite. Ils ont découvert qu'elle lui avait montré la magie alors qu'il est moldu.

- La connais-tu ?

- Il ne m'a pas dit son nom. Elle écoutait Potter-veille…

Harry hocha de la tête et sembla réfléchir un instant avant de se découvrir et de sortir du lit. Il se rhabilla et enfila ses lunettes qu'il avait surement du faire venir jusqu'à lui par magie. Hermione le regarda en se rappelant de l'intervention de Kether la veille et le brun porta son regard émeraude sur elle brusquement.

- Je n'entends pas tes pensées mais je sais que tu pense à Kether. Quel est ta question ?

- Il … il est dans toi, la maintenant.

- Oui. Mais il se repose. Hier l'a vidé.

- Harry quand hier tu as dit quand prenant ta place il ne te faisait pas mal. Tu … il te fait mal autrement n'est ce pas ?

- Il ne le fait pas exprès. Ne t'inquiète pas. Allons dans le parc. Où ailleurs…

- Je devais passer voir la directrice.

- Allons-y donc…

Harry attrapa la main de son ami et ils marchèrent ainsi dans les couloirs sans se soucier des commérages. Les gens depuis le temps devaient savoir qu'ils étaient juste amis et qu'il n'y avait rien de plus entre eux malgré tout les propos de Rita Skeeter. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de la directrice de la même façon et remarquèrent de suite Léa assise sur un fauteuil spacieux entrain de lire. Fumseck se mit à chanter de sa belle voix et il vola jusqu'à Harry qui tendit le bras. Le phœnix s'y posa au niveau de son avant-bras en évitant de planter ses griffes dans la chair qu'il aurait pu broyer en un instant. Le brun posa son autre main sur les plumes de la tête de l'animal et commença à jouer avec. Hermione s'approcha de Léa en souriant.

- Que lis-tu ?

- Un livre moldu sur les vampires… une histoire de couple aux Etats Unis. Plutôt banal et niais.

Hermione regarda la couverture que Léa lui montrait et elle haussa les épaules.

- Je ne connais pas.

- Tu ne rate pas grand-chose. Au fait, vous pouvez entièrement avoir confiance en ce piaf. Je n'ai pas pu le tuer, il est certainement du côté de Harry.

Le brun tourna la tête vers elles et compris l'allusion au serment inviolable. Il s'étouffa avec sa salive. Il était l'objet du serment ? Tout ceux qui étaient de son côté ? Léa ne pouvait pas les toucher ? Mais pourquoi lui ? Il … il en avait marre ! Pourquoi Hermione avait-elle acceptait ça ? La directrice rentra à cet instant et toussota.

- Parce que tu es un pilier. L'ordre est trop vaste et on ne pouvait la faire jurer de protéger ceux du côté du bien, puisque personne n'a que du bien en lui.

- Mais …

- Mr Potter, il est trop tard.

- Professeur, que va devenir Léa maintenant ?

La directrice se tourna vers la préfète en chef et soupira.

- Je pense que … elle va aller en cours comme les autres. Du moins si elle le souhaite.

- Je préférerais éviter. J'ai bien compris que certain Serpentard était en sursis et il ne vaut mieu pas que les gens découvre de qui je suis la fille.

- Comment pourraient-ils le découvrir ?

Elle se leva du fauteuil laissant ses longs cheveux retomber sur ses hanches et s'avança vers le duo puis remonta la manche de son bras droit. Ainsi ils purent voir une marque des ténèbres aux teintes rouge. Hermione supposa que le fait que la marque soit rouge et non noire, et à droite signifiait que Léa avait un statut différent. Après tout elle était sa fille. Elle était l'héritière du seigneur des ténèbres.

- Normalement les marques des ténèbres aurait dû disparaître avec la mort de Tom mais je suis de son sang. Ainsi tant que le sang de Voldemort existera, la marque ne disparaîtra pas.

- As-tu le pouvoir de faire venir les mangemorts à toi ?

- Oui. Mais je ne peux que les faire tous venir en même temps.

Harry se tourna vers la directrice qui fit oui de la tête avant de frapper dans ses mains faisant apparaître trois autres fauteuils dont un où elle prit place. Les élèves l'imitèrent et elle réclama que Hermione raconte son voyage, ce qu'elle fit en expliquant aussi l'adoption des deux petits et l'arrivée de Ewald ainsi que son savoir sur la magie et la guerre.

- Bien. Connaissez-vous cette fille dont il a parlé.

- Il ne m'a pas dit son nom… mais je peux lui demander.

- Oui. Donc Léa, je trouverais un appartement libre dans le château et bien sur j'ajouterais quelque protection. Si vous me prévenez avant, vous pourrez aller la voir bien entendu.

Ils saluèrent leur directrice et sortirent du grand bureau puis descendirent les escaliers. En bas, assis sur les dalles se trouvait deux Serdaigle. Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant la fille du groupe, aux cheveux roux, s'approchait d'eux tandis que le garçon blond restait en retrait.

- Bonjour Harry. Te souviens-tu de moi ? Je suis Mary … Je … je venais m'excuser. J'ai compris que mon attitude envers ton ami avait été déplorable.

Hermione fit crisser ses dents. Cette rousse avait une manière de parler qui lui rappelait Lavande… si … enjôleuse. Elle connaissait cette Serdaigle de 6eme année pour l'avoir vu plusieurs fois dans le dortoir. Mary Logan. Surement la fille la plus demandé de son année. Derrière elle le blond était son demi -frère, Peter Logan. Un jeune homme timide et sage comparé à elle. Hermione pivota un peu vers Harry qui fixait la demoiselle sans bouger.

- Tu ne recommenceras plus ?

- Non, je te le promets Harry Potter.

Il sourit et Hermione vit qu'elle commençait à l'agacer. Elle avança donc d'un pas en se souvenant de la dernière colère de Harry. Elles étaient rares mais ravageuse.

- Je ne veux pas te déranger Mary mais Harry est fatigué.

La préfète vit bien que la fille faillit lui répondre quelque chose de venimeux mais qu'elle se ravisa, surement en se rappelant qu'elle était au côté de celui qu'elle draguait. Elle posa un baiser sur la joue du brun qui ne cilla pas et partit faisant signe à Peter de la suivre. Le blond obéit et partit tandis que Harry soupirait en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. La brune lui attrapa la main et lui fit un sourire rayonnant. Durant les trois mois après la victoire elle avait eu du mal à supporter l'attention des autres sur elle, alors que ce n'était qu'une infime partit de ce que Harry vivait depuis ses onze ans.

- Bonjour Harry. Bonjour Hermione.

Ils se tournèrent vers Neville qui arrivé, suivit du Gryffondor de la veille. Joshua Dugguard selon ses renseignement.

- Bonjour Neville, comment vas-tu ?

- Plutôt bien… pour quelqu'un qui a une double personnalité.

Hermione sourit doucement. Elle avait passé sa nuit à essayer de comprendre comment quelqu'un pouvait être en elle et cette idée l'avait effrayé. Un demi-dieu vivait dans elle et il n'y avait aucun changement apparent excepté sa magie pouvant réagir seule lorsqu'elle était en danger, ainsi Ron avait cru qu'elle l'avait fait exprès alors qu'il devait surement s'agir de Binah. L'intelligence. Elle secoua sa tête comme pour faire sortir ses pensées et vit aux cernes de Neville que lui aussi avait dû passer une nuit pleine d'interrogation. Joshua salua poliment Harry et Hermione d'un mouvement de tête. Elle se demanda comment en une semaine Neville avait –il fait pour se trouver une sorte d'apprenti et qu'enseignait-il au jeune blond.

- Ne t'en fais pas Neville. Hochma ne te fera pas de mal. D'ici peu, vous pourrez même leur parler.

- Je trouve juste étrange l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un en moi qui voit tout. C'est perdre de son intimité.

- Ils ne voient pas tout. Seul Kether a besoin de rester dans le corps de son hôte, pour pouvoir canaliser son pouvoir. Les autres ne sont pas tout le temps là. Ainsi à cet instant vous êtes seuls, alors que peut être dans une heure vous sentirez une présence que vous pourrez identifier.

Ils hochèrent de la tête silencieusement et un bruit leur fit tourner la tête. Théodore Nott arrivait en courant vers eux et ils furent impressionnés de sa vitesse, le brun se cacha derrière Harry en s 'excusant. Derrière lui marchait rapidement Drago Malfoy, toujours fier de lui.

- Théo revient ici tout de suite !

Les quatre autres virent une fois qu'il fut assez près que les cheveux de Malfoy avaient tourné au rose pâle et que ses yeux était violet.

- On dirait Tonks.

Hermione posa ses mains sur ses lèvres et se tourna vers Harry qui au nom de leur amie s'était mis à pleurer doucement. Le « blond » s'arrêta devant eux en fixant Théodore qui se cachait derrière Harry qui continuait de pleurer en silence. Son amie se rendit compte que cela faisait un moment – du moins sur l'échelle de Harry – qu'il n'avait pas pleuré, était-ce dû à Kether ?

- Théo tu vas me dire ce que tu m'as fait !

- C'est pas ma faute !

Le Serpentard se cacha un peu plus derrière le survivant qui ne réagissait pas tandis que Neville attrapait la main de Joshua et le faisait se rapprocher de lui et au vu du regard qu'il lançait à Théodore, il fallait mieux le contenir. Hermione sortit doucement sa baguette et se racla la gorge captant ainsi l'attention de Malfoy.

- Je peux peut être t'aider. Il t'a lancé un sort ?

- Non, il m'a fait manger des sucreries.

Il sortit un paquet de bonbon qu'il envoya à Hermione. Elle les réceptionna et souffla doucement. W&W … les produits de Fred et George. Le paquet lui fit prit des mains par Harry qui l'examina.

- Fred et George les avaient inventés pour ressembler à ta cousine Drago. Elle avait d'ailleurs aidé. Si tu le souhaite, tu peux faire changer de couleur à tes cheveux et à tes yeux.

- Je veux juste ma vrai couleur.

Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Drago qui fronça ses sourcils d'un beau rose pâle. Le brun prononça une formule à voix basse et ses yeux ainsi que ses cheveux reprirent une couleur normale. Théo s'écarta un peu de Drago et montra le fond du couloir.

- Oh voilà Tess !

Drago haussa un sourcil et fit un sourire narquois.

- Crois-tu que tu va m'avoir ?

- Ben …

Hermione regarda le garçon châtain aux yeux orangé s'approchait et attraper le blond par la taille. Théodore faisait tellement de bruit que Drago ne l'avait pas entendu et cela l'a fit sourire. L'inconnu prénommé Tess attrapa les lèvres du blond pour un doux baiser puis se tourna vers eux.

- Enchanté je suis Tess. Tu m'a surement déjà vu Hermione.

- En effet après tout, on mange à la même table.

Il salua ensuite Neville qui répondit jovialement et Joshua qui préféra lui lancer un regard noir. Puis il se tourna vers Harry qui les fixait avec sur les joues les sillons de ses pleurs mais après tout, toute l'école connaissait ses crises de larmes.

- Bonjour Harry Potter.

- Bonjour Tess Wimblon.

Hermione sursauta face au timbre agressif de Harry qui fixa le Serdaigle puis Drago et à nouveau Tess.

- Il n'est pas là pour réagir mais quand il reviendra, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

Puis il tourna les talons et laissa les six personnes présentes étonné du ton noir du survivant.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews ? <strong>j'attends**  
><strong>

**Question ? **je répond**  
><strong>

**Commentaires ? **je commente

**Hypothèse ?** Come on !

* * *

><p>Franchement si quelqu'un en ce monde connait un(e) béta qui accepterait de m'aider...<p>

Outre ... j'aime ce chapitre ...


	10. Chapitre 9 : La relève

**I'm Back !  
><strong>

**Avec l'aide de :  
><strong>

**... Chaimette ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé :<strong> La guerre est fini. Harry, Ron et Hermione revienne à Poudlard en 7eme année avec pour Directrice Mc Gonagall qui sous la demande de Hermione ouvre une sorte d'aide au études soutenues par les élèves, l'Éclair Blanc. En suivant un souhait de Dumbledore , la nouvelle directrice mélange les maisons pour créer de nouvelles affinité, ainsi Hermione se retrouve à Serdaigle et Harry qui semble être devenue une épave de Héros va à Serpentard où il fait la conaissance d'une drôle de petite du nom de Ellindra accompagné d'un Poufsouffle nommé Nathaniel. Tout aurait pu se passer à peut près normalement si la guerre ne les avait pas ravagé, si Harry et Drago ne se retrouvait pas souvent face à face et la minute d'après séparé avec un blanc dans leur mémoire, si Harry ne voyait pas des flash blanc et n'entendait pas des voix ou bien si Léa Jedusor n'était pas apparut à Poudlard. Sans compter cette nouvelle menace, Satan.

**Dans le chapitre précédent : **

**- **Hermione a retrouvé ses parents qui étaient en australie et ceux-ci ont adopté trois enfants, deux jumeaux Mathieu et Thomas ainsi qu'Ewald.  
>- Tess et Draco ont couché ensemble suite à un refus de Harry de toucher au blond.<br>- Via le corps de Harry Kether s'est manifesté et à expliqué le combat qui les attendaient. Il a aussi révélé qui était le receptacle de qui :  
>Drago == Tipheret<br>Hermione == Binah  
>Neville == Hochma<p>

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer<span> : Les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais comme vous le savez de J. K . R. ( sauf certain )

Cadre : Que se passerait-il si après la Guerre Harry et ses amis retournaient à Poudlard pour faire leur septième année ? J'essaye de suivre au maximum les 7 tomes de Harry Potter mais pas l'épilogue ^^ ( que je n'aime pas au passage )

Relation : **YAOI** ! Cette fic aura **des couples Homosexuels** donc les homophobes je vous pris de lire cette fic pour changer vos idées sur les relation H/H et F/F =) ... ... Exemple ? Un petit **HP/DM** et ... bon je vous le dis ? ... non ... vous verrez bien ;)

Reviews : J'y répondrais le plus possible =)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 9 : La relève<strong>_

* * *

><p>Drago passa la porte de la salle sur demande en rattachant sa chemise, Tess l'avait intercepté dans les couloirs pour lui faire subir une torture délicieuse et il l'aurait bien laissé aller plus loin si Potter ne l'attendait pas. Il avait songé un instant à oublier le rendez-vous qu'il avait avec ce Kether, Granger et Londubat, soit disant aussi deux autres « demi-dieux ». Mais cette idée lui était assez vite sortit de la tête, les brûlures sous les baisers de son petit ami devenant trop brûlantes, au premier sens du terme, et puis cette histoire de divinité l'intéressait... Comme si lui et ces deux là pouvaient être habités par des demi-dieux supérieurs à tout humain, ou quelque chose y ressemblant. Bien que les flashs qu'il avait eu, les pertes de mémoire, cette attirance pour Potter, le fait qu'il se soit brûlé en embrassant Tess et surtout l'envie de vomir après avoir couché avec lui, lui soufflait le contraire, Drago ne pouvait pas croire qu'il soit contrôlé par une entité. Il avait été manipulé et il l'avouait, certes avec du mal, mais il le savait. Pendant cette putain de guerre beaucoup avait profité du fait qu'il soit perdu émotionnellement, qu'il soit jeune et éduqué en tant que sang pur, pour le manipuler. Mais contrôlé ? Comment quelqu'un pouvait l'empêcher de faire quelque chose physiquement. ? S'il avait envie de faire quelque chose, rien ne pouvait l'en empêcher de l'intérieur … Il avait ses choix, ses muscles, ses membres … Personne n'avait le droit de l'empêcher de lever le petit doigt ou de faire un pas en avant. Personne ne pouvait l'obliger à avancer ou s'assoir.<p>

Finissant de fermer sa chemise il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place et croisa le regard de Granger assise sur une table entrain d'écrire, surement une lettre vu la présentation du papier. La brune sourit à Drago qui lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Loin d'eux cette guerre de gamins, et puis être tous les deux préfets en chef les avait fait, sans qu'il devienne des meilleurs amis, se rapprocher. De ses yeux gris légèrement cernés il remarqua ensuite dans un coin de la pièce Londubat accompagné du jeune qui le suivait quasiment partout et qui était lui aussi à Gryffondor. Le même jeune qui jetait des regards meurtrier à tous les Serpentard , surtout à Théodore. Il les salua de la même manière et pris place face à l'ex Gryffondor qui n'avait pas repris son travail d'écriture.

- Qu'attend t-on ?

- Harry. Il m'a dit qu'il lui fallait … discuter avec Kether, il arrive bientôt.

- Dire qu'il a avancé le rendez-vous et en plus il n'est pas à l'heure. Il avait dit une semaine et cela fait à peine trois jours !

- Laisse le discuter, ne l'énerve pas plus. Kether le fatigue déjà assez.

- Il avait qu'à attendre Vendredi prochain…

Au froncement de sourcil de la brune, Drago comprit qu'elle aussi avait du mal à croire cette histoire d'entité, de satan, de pouvoir. Il hocha de la tête et posa sa main sur la table puis pianota dessus comme son père le faisait avant. Son regard vagabonda sur la salle sur demande. Elle était simple, toujours aussi spacieuse mais juste munie de deux tables et de quelques canapés sur le bord. Bien loin de la salle où il avait caché l'armoire ou bien de celle que l'Armée de Dumbledore avait utilisé en cinquième année. Comment Potter voulait-il leur faire découvrir leur demi-dieu avec une simple salle. Qu'allaient-ils faire ici ? De la méditation ? Des potions en tout genre ? Un sortilège ? Il n'avait qu'à appeler Trelawney tant qu'à y être ! Il songea un instant à cette prophétie qu'elle avait faite en début d'année. Un truc d'ange, d'ennemis, de garçon triste … encore une prophétie bizarre de cette fille cinglée.

Un mouvement de Londubat le fit tourner sa tête et il vit que celui-ci s'était levé et se dirigeait vers la sortie.

- Où vas-tu Neville ?

- Je vais chercher un livre à lire, je reviens Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas. Joshua reste là aussi.

- Pas besoin Nev'.

Drago et les trois autres tournèrent la tête vers Potter qui venait d'entrer les mains dans les poches en souriant, vêtu d'une simple chemise mal boutonnée.

- Par contre Joshua je voudrais bien que tu partes, s'il te plaît.

- Pas question, je reste avec Neville.

- Il ne va rien se passer. Neville ne fera rien devant moi ou Hermione. Et puis en cas contraire je te le dirais.

Le jeune haussa un sourcil semblant réfléchir puis se leva, acceptant de sortir tandis que Drago se demandait de quoi voulait bien parler Potter. Ce gosse espionnerait-il Londubat ? Mais dans quel but ? Le plus âgé des Gryffondors sourit doucement et lança un regard perçant à Potter tandis que l'autre sortait de la pièce sans un regard.

- Bien. Nous allons pouvoir travailler.

Le Serpentard sentit Granger ranger ses affaires puis se lever et il l'imita puis avança vers Potter, déjà rejoint par Londubat.

- Malfoy, je te conseille de ne pas trop t'approcher de moi ou de Kether. Du moins si tu veux survivre en état normal.

Et avant que quiconque ai pu réagir, Potter se mit à émir une douce lumière blanche qui forma en quelques instant un cocon autour de lui. Quand la lumière diminua Drago pu voir un léger changement. Ses yeux si verts avait pris une teinte turquoise et ses cheveux s'étaient un peu éclaircis, et allongés ainsi que disciplinés. Il avait aussi un air … serein qui n'avait pas était vu sur le visage du vrai Potter depuis bien longtemps.

- Bonjour à tous.

La voix émise par le corps de Potter fit accélérer le rythme cardiaque de Drago tandis que Londubat tombait à genoux et que la seule fille posait sa main sur son cœur, l'air déboussolé.

- Vos corps réagissent comme ceci car le son de ma voix est reconnu par ceux qui sont au fond de vous en ce moment même. Vous pouvez peut être les sentir si vous vous concentrez bien.

Le blond sentait surtout son cœur battre de plus en plus vite et l'envie de s'approcher de ce corps le détournait presque de toute pensée rationnelle. Il avait envie de passer sa main dans ses longs cheveux, de sentir cette peau halée, de gouter ses lèvres … de … « Malfoy, je te conseille de ne pas trop t'approcher de moi ou de Kether. Du moins si tu veux survivre en état normal. » Pourquoi Potter lui avait-il dit ça ? Il fit néanmoins un pas en arrière et remarqua le sourire en coin de l'autre.

- J'aimerais tout d'abord que vous posiez vos baguettes sur la table, ainsi que tout autre objet magique.

Autrefois peut être aurait-il obéit, mais maintenant après cette guerre, Drago se contenta de l'attraper et de la serrer dans ses doigts. Il songea un instant que Potter avait été bien gentil de la lui rendre. De son côté Granger avait fait comme lui tandis que le passionné de botanique s'était levé sans hésiter et avait posé sa baguette ainsi qu'un rappel-tout sur la table avant de commencer à défaire sa chemise.

- Que fais tu Neville ?

- C'est une chemise magique. Elle est longue à mettre et encore plus à enlever. Mais elle me protège des sorts qui me veulent du mal. Joshua me l'a donné mais il me faut un temps fou pour l'enlever.

Une chemise protectrice de sort ? Ce jeune avait-il si peur que Londubat se fasse attaquer par un Serpentard ? Drago rit intérieurement, voilà longtemps que plus aucun Serpentard des plus âgés n'avait attaqué un Gryffondor. Et si la guerre continuait parmi ces deux maisons, cela se passait surtout au niveau des plus jeunes et non des aînés comme autrefois. Encore un chamboulement post-guerre. Il fit un pas vers Potter sans le vouloir quand il remarqua que celui-ci s'approchait de Neville. De ses doigts fins, le brun attrapa les boutons de la chemise et les défit en un instant sous le regard ébahi du Gryffondor. Quand le blond vit que Potter posait sa main sur une des nombreuses cicatrices de l'autre, son sang fit un tour et il avança pour attraper le bras halé puis l'éloigner. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que ce dit bras le brûle et que les yeux vert-turquoises prennent cette teinte si noire et pleine de reproche. Devant se regard meurtrier il recula de deux pas et se mit à trembler pendant que Potter faisait apparaître un autre chemise pour son camarade. Drago vit qu'il avait fait tomber sa baguette et voulu la ramasser mais son corps était paralysé, il leva le regard vers Potter et eu envie de disparaître. L'autre semblait en colère. Vraiment. Il y avait dans ses yeux cette étincelle qu'il voyait lorsqu'il insultait Potter via ses parents … en plus mauvaise.

« Malfoy, je te conseille de ne pas trop t'approcher de moi ou de Kether. Du moins si tu veux survivre en état normal. »

- Hermione ta baguette.

- Pourquoi ?

- Les flux magiques peuvent … interférer.

- Alors pourquoi avoir choisis un sorcier pour t'incarner ?

- Parce que les non-sorciers ne croient pas au surnaturel. Et que vous faire voir à vous la vérité et déjà bien compliqué. Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Et de toute façon même avec ta baguette, je te battrais. Pose la.

Alors qu'il arrivait à peine à bouger ses doigts, Granger passa et ramassa sa baguette puis la posa avec la sienne sur la table ainsi qu'une montre en or étrange. Il maudit un instant la brune d'avoir obéit mais un claquement de doigts lui fit tourner la tête vers celui qui l'avait sûrement paralysé.

- Bien maintenant vous allez marcher dans cette pièce, sans vous arrêter puis quand je dirais stop, vous vous arrêterez.

- Ce sont des jeux d'enfants Harry !

- Kether . Je sais bien, mais le but et de tester vos réactions. Marchez.

Drago attaqua à marcher. Il ne le voulait pas mais son instinct le poussa à obéir. Londubat lui avait commencé à tourner au moment où Potter, ou Kether, lui avait demandé. Granger réticente et pas du tout effrayée avait mis un peu plus de temps. Mais au final ils étaient tout les trois à tourner dans cette pièce comme des idiots, sans but et à attendre un stop. De ses yeux bleu gris, il regarda le passionné de botanique qui vêtu désormais d'une chemise argenté tournait, un air concentré sur le visage.

- Stop.

Drago s'arrêta et se tourna vers Kether qui semblait contrarié.

- C'est lent. Remarchez.

En haussant les épaules, Drago reprit sa marche sans but. Granger semblait agacé tandis que l'autre obéissait toujours avec cet air de concentration incompréhensible. Fallait-il se concentrer pour marcher maintenant ?

- L'un de vous va s'arrêter, quand il le voudra. Vous avez le choix. Mais au moment où l'un va s'arrêter, les autres feront de même.

Conscient qu'il ne fallait pas plus énerver cet être, le blond continua de marcher en regardant les deux autres. S'arrêter le premier était certainement le plus facile mais il ne le fit pas. Un peu de défi mettrait de la saveur à cet exercice inutile qui lui faisait perdre son temps. Au bout d'un moment il en eu marre et quand il se décida à s'arrêter, il remarqua que Granger venait de se stopper et il s'arrêta net. Potter/Kether était assis sur la table et semblait réfléchir.

- Vous êtes trop concentré sur votre vue. Il est l'un des sens le plus dur à développer. Concentrez vous sur votre oreille, ou sur votre sixième sens. Ne voyait pas, sentez. Ressentez. Les autres autours de vous sont une partie de vous. Vous faites partis d'eux. La Magie n'est qu'une énergie parmi tant d'autre. Ne vous posez pas de question, ressentez. On recommence. Oui Hermione encore. Oui Neville, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez capable de le faire quasiment à la perfection. Oui Drago, on pourra faire ça toute la nuit s'il le faut. Marchez

Drago s'assit sur le canapé et croisa les jambes avec dignité. Kether était allé ramener les deux autres et lui avait dit d'attendre ici et il avait obéit. Sûrement à cause de ce ton de voix qui l'avait fait frissonner et puis de toute façon, deux minutes de plus ou de moins après avoir tourné en rond pendant une heure et demi ça ne changerait pas grand-chose. Il ferma les yeux un instant s'appuyant un peu plus sur le dossier du canapé avant de rouvrir les yeux d'un coup et de tomber face à un regard profond. Il sursauta et s'enfonça encore plus tandis que la tête face à lui s'éloignait un peu.

- J'ai réfléchi Drago, et Harry a partagé son point de vue avec moi. Tu ne m'appartiens pas et ce corps n'appartient pas à Tipheret certes, mais fais attention tout de même. Je ne suis pas en totale symbiose avec Harry et les séances comme celle-ci m'épuisent mais bientôt je pourrais prendre le contrôle de son corps tout le temps. Tu ne peux briser une attirance plus vieille que ton monde. Tu ne peux empêcher Tipheret de réagir à travers ton corps. Bientôt tu ne seras plus le seul à être brûler par moment, ni à avoir envie de vomir. Pense y bien.

Les lèvres du brun se posèrent sur les siennes et il sentit une vague de chaleur le pénétrer. Le cocon de lumière réapparut et bientôt il se retrouva face au vrai Harry Potter, tombé à genoux, la main sur le cœur, transpirant et respirant avec peine. Drago resta figé et remarqua qu'il tenait la main de l'autre. Il l'a pressa doucement et vit le brun lever la tête vers lui avant de retirer doucement ses doigts puis remettre ses cheveux en place.

- Kether m'a fait comprendre quelque chose Dra… Mal… Drago. Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois, je n'aurais pas dû te repousser comme ça. Je … je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. C'est la première fois qu'il prenait ma place … et je … pendant cette période je ne fais rien d'autre que penser. Et pour ne pas penser à quelque chose de trop triste. J'ai pensé à nos disputes… et … enfin, désolé.

Les larmes du brun ruisselaient sur son visage et ses lèvres devenues bleues tremblaient. Drago eu peur un instant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol sans prévenir. Ainsi il lui attrapa les épaules et le fit se lever tandis qu'un lit apparaissait. Sans prêter attention au fait qu'on ne pouvait modifier la salle sur demande de l'intérieur le blond les amena sur le dit lit puis lui enleva sa chemise délicatement en songeant que les nouveaux habits lui allaient mieux que ses anciens chiffons. Le brun plaça sa tête au creux de l'épaule du blond et attrapa ses hanches pour l'assoir au dessus de lui. Drago se retrouva donc assis à califourchon sur l'autre qui, allongé et à moitié dévêtu, n'avait pas cessé de pleurer. Il ne se laissa néanmoins pas submerger par la situation et respira doucement pour ne pas penser au corps chaud sous lui.

- Laisse tomber Harry.

- Non… je te fais du mal je le sais. Kether m'a parlé de … des brûlures que tu ressens avec Tess.

- Cela ne concerne que moi. Dis moi plutôt pourquoi tu as dit à … Joshua, je crois… que Londubat ne ferait rien en ta présence ?

Harry reprit lentement sa respiration et laissa son cœur se calmer. Il sourit pour remercier le Serpentard de sa tentative pour changer de sujet.

- Joshua est persuadé que Neville va craquer, qu'il ne peut pas être aussi gentil avec ceux qui l'ont fait tant souffrir. Il veut voir cet instant.

- Ce gosse est fou.

- Non, il est juste marqué. Comme nous tous.

En disant ses mots Harry avait attrapé le bras gauche du blond caché sous sa chemise à manche longue.

- Celle de ton père avait disparut entre sa mort et sa renaissance.

- Certes, elle s'était effacé mais au bout d'un moment selon ma mère. Et il ne vivait pas avec la fille de son maître à quelque pas.

Harry hocha de la tête en pensant à la brune. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un sacré moment d'ailleurs. Celle-ci était consignée dans ses appartements jusqu'à nouvel ordre et il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller la voir. Pourtant il était persuadé qu'elle savait pour Satan, pour Kether, pour les autres. N'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle était venue les prévenir d'un danger ? Comment pouvait-elle savoir pour ce danger ? Sans oublier le fait qu'elle ne voyait pas les fantômes. Il fallait qu'il demande à Hermione si ce détail ne lui rappelait pas quelque chose. A moins bien sur que la rousse ne soit trop occupée par ses frères ou Ron qui était de plus en plus bizarre. Ginny aussi était de plus en plus bizarre.

- Harry ?

- Hum … excuse moi.

- Kether est là ?

- Je l'ai déjà dit, il est toujours là. Plus ou moins fatigué. Là il … dort.

Drago se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Celui-ci le regarda simplement avant de souffler à voix basse le nom de son petit ami Serdaigle. A ce nom Drago se décala sur le côté et s'allongea sur le lit en silence.

- Il se fait tard.

- Bonne nuit Drago.

La lumière s'éteignit lentement et les deux jeunes hommes s'endormirent paisiblement.

(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._ _.·'¯)_.·'¯)_.·'¯)

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa sur le lit les yeux plein d'images sanglantes. Des cris interminables résonnaient dans sa tête, sans fin. Les cris de souffrance de l'ancienne professeur d'étude des moldus, les cris de rage de Remus, les cris de désespoir de Molly. Et des corps… partout. Crabbe, Crivey, Fred, Remus, Tonks, Sirius … Du sang et de la souffrance.

Il se mit à pleurer en gémissant. Tout était de sa faute. Uniquement sa faute. Il les avait laissé ce battre pour lui. Ils étaient morts par sa faute. Même Edwige … C'était lui l'idiot qui avait tué son parrain. C'était lui l'idiot qui s'était énervé contre Remus … C'était lui qui n'avait pas tué assez tôt Voldemort. Lui l'unique responsable.

- Po… Harry, ce n'est pas ta faute.

Le brun tourna son regard émeraude vers lui et encra ses yeux dans les orbes grises de l'autre. Drago frissonna et le pris doucement dans ses bras comme la dernière fois près du lac. L'autre commença à répéter comme une litanie qu'il les avait tué et n'ayant jamais reçu de vrai réconfort l'aristocrate ne savait que faire autre que de le bercer en songeant un instant que le brun pouvait être un vrai idiot. Il les avait tous sauvé. Il avait témoigné pour sa mère. Il l'avait sauvé du Feudémon. Il avait tué l'homme qui leur avait pris leur enfance. Harry Potter à la fois symbole de renouveau, d'espoir, de victoire, voilà ce qu'était le brun et pas qu'un simple meutrier.

- Tu le sais bien. Arrête de jouer le héros tourmenté.

- Je … je … ils sont morts …

- Oui et toi tu es vivant. Bouge-toi un peu !

Après avoir joué la carte de la compassion, Drago décida d'utiliser celle de la réaction. Avec sarcasme, cynisme ou bien une fausse colère peut être arriverait-il à faire comprendre à son ancienne Némésis que se morfondre était inutile.

- Cela ne sert à rien de pleurer. Tes larmes sont des insultes à leurs mémoires ! Je ne pense pas que ton parrain voudrait que tu sois là à le pleurer alors que tu as toutes les beautés de la vie qui t'attendent !

Harry s'éloigna d'un bond du blond et le fusilla du regard. Des insultes ? Il ne voulait pas les insulter et que l'autre émette cette hypothèse l'énervait énormément. Il serra les points et les dents en tremblant de rage.

- Et qu'est ce que tu en sais ! Tu y es à leur place ? Non ! Ils ont souffert ! Par ma faute ! Ils ont vu leur proche se faire agresser avant de succomber, par ma faute ! Tout ceci est ma faute ! C'est normal qu'il veuille me voir souffrir ! Normal ! Tu m'entends !

La magie du brun explosa dans la pièce en même temps que les lumières en cristal et reculer sensiblement Drago qui n'en démordit pas pour autant.

- Comment je le sais ? On parle de Nymph' ! Et même si cela est impensable pour toi, je l'ai connu ! J'ai vu son putain de caractère enjoué alors que j'étais un môme. On parle de Lupin et Black ! Des maraudeurs ! Les plus grands troubles fête de Poudlard ! On parle de Fred Weasley, dois-je te rappeler à quel point ce roux t'appréciait. Jamais il ne t'en voudrait. Jamais Harry ! Au contraire, ils voudraient que tu vives ! Et toi tu ne pense qu'à te …

Sa phrase fut interrompu par deux lèvres posé sur les siennes tandis que de ses bras l'autre l'attirait à lui. Il ne protesta pas non plus quand il se retrouva allongé sur le lit avec Potter dominant au dessus de lui les yeux étant devenu particulièrement sombre. Aucun son de mécontentement ne sortit de sa bouche, trop occupé par une langue étrangère, quand une main entreprenante passa sous sa chemise pour aller taquiner son téton droit tandis que l'autre se glisser dans ses cheveux. Au bout d'un instant l'autre dû interrompre leur baiser pour respirer. Il sembla aux yeux de Drago qu'il était calmé et que sa « crise » était désormais passée. Le souffle erratique et les joues rouges, l'ancien Gryffondor lui offrait un spectacle des plus plaisants et inconsciemment il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres mais l'autre s'éloigna à son plus grand désarroi puisqu'il avait clairement senti son désir contre sa hanche.

- Ha …

- Chuuut…

- Mais …

- Non Drago. Non. Tu as Tess. Et plus l'on approfondira notre … relation, plus tu te sentiras mal avec lui.

Le blond fronça les sourcils en acquiesçant même s'il avait désormais un petit problème au niveau de son entre jambe qui serrait son caleçon. Il fit une drôle de grimace et Harry rigola doucement avant de le faire s'allonger correctement sur le dos.

- Ferme les yeux et pense à une vallée.

- Potter qu'est ce que …

- Chuuut… Imagine cette vallée ensoleillée. Un oiseau se pose sur une branche à côté de toi.

Le survivant posa ses doigts sur les joues de l'autre et se mit à tracer de légers cercles en contant son lieu idyllique dans les moindres détails, allant de la couleur de l'herbe au bruit du vent dans les feuilles. Tout les deux bercés par l'utopie, ils s'endormirent sans s'en rendre compte

(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._ _.·'¯)_.·'¯)_.·'¯)

Harry passa la porte de la grande salle avec Drago à ses côtés. Après s'être réveillé Harry avait pris une douche dans la salle adjacente que le blond n'avait pas remarqué et il était parti leur chercher des vêtements, et à son retour, tandis que l'autre sortait de la douche, il les avait enfilé sans trop se presser. Après tout un Samedi matin était moins strict qu'un autre jour. Ainsi, ce fut un Harry vêtu d'un tee-shirt noir surmonté de dessin vert représentant le Yin&Yang protégé par un Dragon et d'un Jean slim, qui passa la porte sans se soucier plus des murmures sur son passage. Il prit place à la table à côté de Ellindra en regardant Drago s'assoir face à lui et en se félicitant de son choix puisque ce tee-shirt gris bleu s'harmoniser parfaitement avec ses yeux électrisant.

- Bonjour Harry. Joli tenu.

- Bonjour Ellindra. Bonne nuit ?

- Oui. Excellente je dirais.

Le brun la regarda et quand il croisa ses yeux bleus ciel pétillant il sut qu'elle cachait quelque chose.

« Je te conseille de ne pas trop manger de gâteaux ce matin.

« Ah ? Et pourquoi cela ?

« Ton amie blonde à eu quelques idées. »

Harry hocha inconsciemment de la tête tandis qu'un première année s'asseyait à côté d'eux. Il lui avait parlé quelque fois et le connaissait sous le nom de Maximilien, alias le garçon qui osait appeler Ellindra, Ellie. Il sourit en sentant la dispute approcher, si le regard blasé et la remontrance de la jeune pouvait s'appeler une dispute. Mais au contraire les deux jeunes se sourirent et Maximilien mima un « ok » avec sa bouche. Le brun remarqua ensuite que leur informatrice à propos de la Kabballe, Maria, avait levé le pouce un instant et que Nathaniel souriait en les regardant. Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Il ne manquait plus qu'un Lion. D'un coup d'œil Harry remarqua le dernier complice, un garçon avec des cheveux blond en bataille et un regard vert sapin qui rigolait avec ses amis en lançant de léger coup d'œil vers Ellindra, coup d'œil qu'il n'aurait pas remarqué s'il n'avait pas cherché. Se demandant ce que la bande avait trafiqué, Harry se retrouva un instant plongé dans le passé où les jumeaux enchainaient les blagues en tout genre et un sourire nostalgique se posa sur son visage.

- Cinq.

Les yeux sur Maximillien, Harry s'aperçut alors qu'il regardait sa montre en souriant.

- Quatre.

Ellindra avait soufflé le chiffre en souriant. Le brun jeta un regard à la table des Poufsouffles où leur ami blond souriait toujours et souffla un chiffre que Harry n'eut pas de mal à comprendre. Trois. Il remarqua à cet instant que la grande salle s'était remplie rapidement et que tous mangeait des gâteaux avec appétit. L'Italienne à la table des Aigles mima un Deux avec ses doigts et le Septième année eu juste le temps de voir les lèvres du petit Gryffondor bougeait pour mimer un grand « Un » que la salle fut assaillit par une explosion provenant de … partout.

Tout les élèves autours de lui semblait explosé un à un avant de se retrouver affublé de membres d'animaux divers. Ainsi Ron se retrouva avec des oreilles de renard et une magnifique queue assorti, Dean riait aux éclats avec sa gueule de loup, ses oreilles et sa queue tandis que Daphné Greengrass touchait avec horreur ses branchies. Les paroles des élèves emplissaient de plus en plus la salle et la directrice le regard sévère surmonté de deux oreilles de chat- rien d'étonnant- frappa deux fois dans ses mains pour rendre le calme.

- Rasseyez-vous !

Chaque élève repris sa place et Ellindra lança un sourire rayonnant à Harry en se rendant compte que peu d'élèves avait échappé à leur farce. Celui-ci répondit à la question muette en soufflant le mot Kether et la petite fit la moue avant de se retourner vers la directrice qui entamait un discourt.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. L'équipe professorale va se pencher sur la question dès la fin du déjeuner. En attendant la première heure de cours est annulé jusqu'à nouvel ordre. L'infirmière se tient à votre disposition en cas de problème grave. J'ai bien dit grave !

Néanmoins, malgré la sévérité de sa voix quelques élèves purent apercevoir la petite flamme de malice si connue et rappelant inévitablement le regard espiègle de leur ancien directeur. Les plus touchés furent sans doute les premières années qui se gavaient encore de gâteau tellement délicieux tandis que les plus grands en avaient pris l'habitude et dégustait en général avec plus de modération bien qu'il existe quelque exception. Seamus avec son regard jaune d'aigle fut le premier à se lever de la table et se tourna vers ses camarades bien que toute la grande salle pouvait l'entendre.

- Alors , on fait quoi ? Vous n'allez pas me dire qu'alors qu'on n'a pas cours vous restez là à attendre !

Beaucoup d'élèves approuvèrent et se levèrent d'un bond pour sortir de la salle en reprenant des conversations surtout centrées sur l'auteur de la blague. De son côté Harry fit un léger sourire à Drago qui n'avait pas non plus changé d'apparence et se demanda si Tipheret lui avait soufflé quelque chose ou si le blond avait tout simplement eu de la chance. Une main sur son épaule lui fit tourner la tête et il croisa le regard couleur amande de Nathaniel qui lui fit signe de venir et il se rendit compte qu'Ellindra était déjà debout attendant sagement. Il se leva donc à son tour et avança avec eux vers le parc bien que le léger vent de l'automne pouvait en décourager quelques uns. Ils s'assirent tout trois prêt d'un arbre et Harry prit sans hésiter place contre le tronc, le poufsouffle à sa droite et Ellindra en face. Maria Finatelli arriva quelque minute après en riant et ses yeux bleus pâles pétillants de bonheur bientôt suivi par le blond de Gryffondor et de Maximilien. Une fois tous assis ils éclatèrent de rire tous ensemble en se tapant dans les mains sous l'œil bienveillant d'un septième année de bonne humeur.

- Joli blague que voilà messieurs-dames.

- Merci, merci au nom du groupe.

- Puis-je connaître le secret ?

- Le mérite t-il ?

Le Gryffondor avait posé la question en gardant son sourire qui lui creusait deux petites fossettes au coin des joues et le rendait craquant. Maria fit semblant de réfléchir avant de tendre sa main vers le centre du cercle pomme vers le ciel.

- Jures-tu que tu ne diras rien sur … nos occupations extrascolaires ?

Harry la fixa quelque instant avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait juste d'une promesse à la moldu. Pris d'une soudaine impulsion il cueillit ce petit poigné et lui fit un baisemain avant de souffler un « je le jure » convaincu et tandis que l'Italienne rougissait, Maximilien prenait la parole.

- Il s'agit de bonbon de W&W que l'on a mélangé avec la pâte à gâteau dans les cuisines. Bien sur Nathaniel avait placé un sort pour qu'il réagisse à une heure bien précise.

- Et pour la durée ?

- On en sait rien. On a surtout fait un test pour voir. Anthony a eu des idées bien pires mais on s'est dit que pour commencer ça serait bien.

Harry reporta alors son regard sur le dit Anthony qui souriait comme jamais faisant pétiller ses yeux marrons foncé. Le brun l'observa un instant en songeant que ce petit allait offrir pas mal d'occasions aux professeurs de faire voir ce qu'ils avaient dans les cordes vocales. Le jeune Gryffondor se tourna vers lui et tandis sa petite main dorée par le soleil.

- Anthony Abbot, sang pur et fier Gryffondor.

- De la famille à Hannah ?

- Oui . Son frère.

Harry le regarda et se retint d'afficher son étonnement. Hannah était une sang mêlée et sa magie venait de sa mère. Alors comment cet enfant pouvait-il être le frère de Hannah, être sang pur et s'appelait Abbot. Il fronça un bref instant les sourcils mais se secoua intérieurement, cela ne le regardait pas.

- N'oublions pas qu'il nous faut aussi un nom.

- Pourquoi pas le club des cinq. Et Dagobert serait Maximilien.

Nathaniel et Ellindra rirent doucement à la blague de l'Italienne alors que le Serpentard la regardait hautainement. Il n'avait évidemment pas compris le sous-entendu mais avait bien compris que cela n'était pas valorisant pour lui.

- Alors quoi comme nom ?

- Je ne sais pas. Faut-il savoir si l'on restera cinq. Après tout Maximilien a accepté de nous aider sur ce coup là.

- Je ferais tout pour toi Ellie.

- Ellindra.

Harry se désintéressa de la conversation et regarda les nuages passer dans le ciel jusqu'à ce qu'un nom l'interrompe dans ses errances. Il baissa la tête et porta son attention sur Maximilien qui parlait avec énergie.

- Bien sur que si ! Les maraudeurs ! Tout le monde connait. Bien qu'ils soient Gryffondor, ils étaient des dieux.

- Tu sais ce qu'ils te disent les Gryffondors ? Serpent !

- Et fier de l'être. Je connais au moins les Maraudeurs ! C'est un aîné qui m'en a parlé. Ils avaient réussit l'exploit de briser toute les règles et ont cumulés le plus d'heure de colle chacun. Ils avaient même leurs propres surnoms. Je crois que c'était Patmol, Cornedrue …

- Lunard et Queudver…

Les cinq enfants tournèrent la tête vers le septième année qui avait parlé. Ils remarquèrent de suite les larmes coulant sur ses joues mais ne dirent ni ne firent rien, Ellindra et Nathaniel ayant l'habitude ainsi que Maximilien qui l'avait dans sa salle commune et les deux autres car chacun savait qu'il ne fallait pas réagir aux larmes du sauveur.

- Continue dans ta lancé Harry.

- Ils étaient devenu amis à cause d'une blague qui les avait réunis. Le cauchemar des Serpentards et de Rusard. Leur surnom venait de leurs animagi.

- Patmol était un chien noir, Cornedrue un cerf et Queudver un rat.

Hermione avançait vers eux en parlant elle prit place au côté de son meilleur ami et récolta une de ses larmes avant de se tourner vers les premières années qui attendaient la suite sagement, même Ellindra gigotait sur le sol mais ne pipait mot.

- Lunard lui été un loup-garou. Ainsi ils pouvaient aller avec lui les soirs de pleine lune, pour qu'il s'amuse et qu'il évite de trop s'automutiler. C'était une bonne bande d'amis qui avait leur ennemi personnel. Remus, alias Lunard, était surement le plus maitrisé du groupe et Peter, Queudver le plus discret.

- Et que sont-ils devenus ?

- Hum … ils sont morts dans cette guerre, d'abord Cornedrue, puis Patmol, Queudver et Lunard.

- Je …

La brune porta son regard chocolat sur le petit poufsouffle qui souffla quelque chose à Ellindra. Celle-ci acquiesça et se racla la gorge.

- Neville en parlait à un moment. Peter, c'est Peter Pettigrow ? Le traître ?

- Le traître ?

- Hum … quand Cornedrue s'est marié, ils ont mis leur maison sous fidelitas, un sort qui garde un secret que seul une seule personne peut révéler. Ils ont feint de le donner à Patmol mais c'est Queudver qui l'avait eu. Par peur face à la puissance qui s'élevait face à lui, il a vendu le secret à Voldemort.

Alors que Maximilien et Nathaniel frissonnaient Ellindra se mit à bouger sur place et Hermione lui fit signe de parler avec un hochement de la tête.

- Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Neville à dit que leur histoire était cachée. Tu les aurais connus ?

- Oui. J'en ai connu trois. Cornedrue est mort trop tôt malheureusement. Durant notre troisième année, Sirius Black s'était échappé. Il s'agissait d'un criminel très dangereux selon la population anglaise connu par ses amis sous le nom de Patmol. Mais il se trouve qu'en fait ce n'était pas lui qui avait trahi ses amis, pas lui qui avait tué les treizes moldus. Il s'agissait de Queudver qui était resté sous sa forme d'Animagus depuis douze ans et avait pris une place confortable dans la famille de Ron. A cette époque notre professeur était un loup garou, Lunard, Remus Lupin. Au final Queudver a réussit à s'enfuir et nous n'avons jamais pu prouver l'innocence de Sirius. Bien qu'actuellement le ministre y travaille.

- Ce Peter était un charognard !

Hermione passa sa main dans ses cheveux et souffla, elle lança un coup d'œil à Harry qui ne réagissait toujours pas.

- Je … Vous êtes surement un peu jeune pour comprendre ça. Mais il était un jeune garçon qui vouait un culte à Patmol et Cornedrue au début, puis il est réellement devenu leur ami. Je pense qu'au fond de lui il s'est toujours senti inférieur et a toujours eu peur d'être délaissé. Alors, bien qu'il adorait ses amis quand Voldemort lui a proposé de les battre pour une fois, d'être plus rusé, il a accepté surement sans se douter des conséquences, ensuite il a pris peur. Avant de mourir il n'a pas pu tuer Harry, il devait bien ça à ses amis.

- Pourquoi Harry ?

- Tu ne leur as pas dit ? Cornedrue s'appelait James Charles Potter, c'était le père d'Harry. Sirius son parrain et Harry est lui-même le parrain du fils de Lunard.

Les cinq enfants regardèrent Harry qui fit un mince sourire avant de se lever et de sécher ses larmes. Il aida galamment son amie à se lever qui le remercia et prit la parole d'une voix rauque.

- Il est bientôt l'heure d'aller en cours. Filez vite.

Ils acceptèrent à regret et commencèrent à aller vers le château quand Harry les interpella.

- J'ai oublié de vous dire. En tant que descendant des Maraudeurs, j'ai un cadeau pour vous. Mais il faudra vous montrer dignes de la relève.

Les étoiles dans leurs yeux furent la seule réponse qu'il eut et il se tourna vers Hermione qui lissait sa jupe. Elle lui posa un baiser sur la joue et prit sa main.

- Oui. La relève est assurée Harry. N'ai plus peur, la vie continue.

Le brun lui offrit un des premiers sourires sincères depuis la fin de la guerre et la Serdaigle repéra dans son regard une étincelle, une étincelle d'espoir qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews ? <strong>j'attends**  
><strong>

**Question ? **je répond**  
><strong>

**Commentaires ? **je commente

**Hypothèse ?** Come on !

* * *

><p>Une nouvelle fois Merci Chaimette =)<p>

Le prochain chapitre s'appellera correspondance

**Nana','Léa**


End file.
